No se lo esperaban
by Naria Glonsporte
Summary: Hermione cursa su séptimo año. Después de terminada la guerra necesita finalizar sus estudios para poder iniciar su educación universitaria. Pansy Parkinson decide jugar un poco con la cordura de Hermione, pero no esperaba caer al vacío
1. Prefacio

_Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia._

_**Prefacio**_

Hermione se tomo la cabeza con las manos; le dolía horrores desde el día anterior, y no era para menos, a pesar de sus intentos por ser una persona normal había fracasado continuamente. Desde su mas tierna niñez, aunque sus padres la colmaron de afecto notaba como los demás procuraban mantenerla lejos, a su alrededor solían ocurrir cosas inexplicables. Mas tarde cuando llego a Hogwarts se encontró con que ni siquiera allí encajaba, al final lo había dado por hecho y se decidió por darle poca importancia, al fin y al cabo era una persona brillante y sabia que la adolescencia no era un periodo fácil y achaco sus preocupaciones por encajar a su nueva etapa en la vida, encontró amigos a los que amaba entrañablemente, se convirtió en la mas exitosa y aventajada alumna en muchas generaciones; si allí hubiera parado la cosa seguramente el dolor de cabeza nunca hubiera aparecido, pero es que había pasado algo mas, lo había leído en algún lugar, todos tenían su propio momento de duda y experimentación, pero ella realmente pensó que para ella esa etapa pasaría desapercibida, al fin al cabo siempre había estado enamorada de Ron —_Error Hermione, has caído en tu propia trampa, aun sigues enamorada de Ron…seguro—_ Ni siquiera debía dudarlo, pero aun así allí estaba, con su cabeza entre las manos y faltando a clase.


	2. Capitulo primero

_Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia._

**_Capítulo primero_**

Cuando llego a la puerta del salón de pociones Snape la cerro en su cara, demostrando la terquedad propia de su carácter toco la puerta con fuerza y la entreabrió, Snape la miraba desde su escritorio con una mueca burlesca, intento no amedrentarse y se coló por el resquicio de la puerta  
—Disculpe profesor Snape, me he detenido a hablar con la profesora…  
—10 puntos menos para Gryffindor Granger, sus intentos por llamar la atención del profesorado me vienen sin cuidado, siéntese con Parkinson —pensó que se iba a caer al suelo, de entre todas las personas que pudieron haberla emparejado le tocaba precisamente con ella, prefería al molesto rubio engreído que se estaba mofando a sus costillas con todo el descaro posible. Procuro no girarse a ver a su nueva compañera de trabajo mientras se dirigía a su puesto, tenia suficiente con saber que tendría que estar a su lado y de paso recibir una cantidad de insultos que seguramente harían mella en su autoestima.  
La clase avanzo con tortuosa lentitud, pero su corazón parecía latir en una relación inversamente proporcional con la sensación que tenia sobre el paso del tiempo, martilleaba en sus oídos de forma constante y un dolor de cabeza se instalo a sus anchas, procurando no pensar en eso se giro a mirar a sus amigos que le enviaron una sonrisa de condolencias que de poco le sirvió para subir su animo, regreso entonces su vista al trabajo que tenia que hacer: cortar hojas de menta en tiras muy finas, a su lado la slytherin sonreía de medio lado mientras la veía trabajar con todo el desfachatez del mundo  
—Por un instante pensé que trabajar contigo seria una tortura, pero ahora siento que he conseguido la mejor pareja del lugar —Hermione se sintió ruborizar, aun así no se giro a mirarla, no le daría el placer de tener su atención— No te ilusiones sangre sucia, es desagradable estar sentada a tu lado, pero obtengo tantos beneficios con esta situación que puedo aguantar la peste —escuchó como detrás de ella Draco reía maliciosamente, ahora sus mejillas estaban rojas por la irritación  
—Tu sangre no llega hasta tu cerebro, por muy limpia que sea, y eres tu la que necesita de mi para pasar esta materia, que ironía de vida llevas Parkinson —El rostro de Pansy demudo a sorpresa y luego a furia, sintió una varita en su costado  
—Ten cuidado con lo que dices Granger, tus sarcasmos no me hacen gracia —bufo Pansy muy cerca del oído de la Gryffindor  
—Y a mi tus amenazas no me asustan —respondió Hermione luego de sentir un escalofrió bajar por su espalda; Pansy la miro colérica, pero antes de poder responder algo Snape se levanto para verificar las pociones, tuvo que contenerse y fingir estar trabajando por primera vez en toda la clase; aun así estuvo mirando a la gryffindor de reojo durante el resto de la hora, tenia que existir alguna forma de hacer pagar a esa pequeña rata, algo que la dejara desbaratada, algo que ni siquiera se esperara y algo, por supuesto, que le reportara algún bien.

—Si no fuera por que es una perfecta rata de biblioteca me encantaría llevarla a la cama —confesó Zabini con malicia, Pansy rio para sus adentros, había logrado desviar el tema sutilmente a la Gryffindor, no quería ningún entrometido en su nuevo y recién descubierto hobby, al fin y al cabo si algo salía mal nadie sabría quien estaba detrás  
—No logro entender por qué —Se mofo Pansy con una mueca  
—Su túnica deja mucho a la imaginación pero Millincent comenta que tiene un cuerpo interesante —respondió Draco acostado en uno de los sillones, todos rieron, Millincent que pasaba por allí asintió fervientemente  
—Tuve que ir a llevarle un recado de parte de McGonagall, para su desgracia y mi suerte se estaba dando un baño en el baño de prefectos —explicó ante la incrédula mirada de Pansy y Astoria, era bien sabido por todos las preferencias bisexuales de Millincent  
—Encontraría sumamente divertido que intentaras algo con ella Millincent, puedo ver su cara de espanto —Pansy se carcajeo ante su propia ocurrencia, un engaño amoroso seria algo contra lo que Granger no podría lidiar; para su desgracia conocía muy bien a la gryffindor, sabia de su seguridad en prácticamente todos los aspectos de su vida. Era perfeccionista, metódica y no tenia reparos en decir la verdad aun cuando fuere un mal momento, eso no quitaba que al parecer todos sintieran aprecio por ella y recurrieran a su consejo en diferentes aspectos, pero había algo de lo Hermione Granger carecía por completo, su dotada inteligencia y su raciocino extremo la había orillado a perder parte de su capacidad para tener relaciones afectuosas mas allá de la amistad, algo que sabia todo el colegio, había quienes habían apostado a que la chica no había intimado jamás con alguien, cosa que no lograban ni desmentir ni confirmar, pero su recato por las normas daba bastantes pistas sobre su situación sexual, seguramente nunca había estado con nadie y su beso mas apasionado habría sido alguno furtivo y robado tras los invernaderos por Viktor Krum, mas su al parecer insensata devoción por el pelirrojo que tenia por amigo, había quienes incluso comentaban que era lesbiana.


	3. Capitulo segundo

_Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia._

_**Captíulo segundo**_

Pansy tomo el camino a la biblioteca casi saltando de alegría, cosa que por supuesto no hizo, la haría parecer macabra antes que feliz, por que la sonrisa que llevaba era de todo menos inocente. Después de conversar un buen rato con los demás Slytherin se le ocurrió; lo había pensado fríamente, ¿por qué no probar a molestar a Granger en un terreno totalmente desconocido para aquella inocente puritana?, obviando el hecho de su horrible ascendencia Pansy no encontró reparos en intentarlo, en el mundo mágico (y mas en su circulo social) las preferencias sexuales tenían poca o nula importancia, mientras hombres y mujeres se casaran y procrearan a las nuevas generaciones no había ningún problema, y Granger para bien o para mal no le resulta desagradable.  
La encontró sentada en la biblioteca, con varios libros polvorientos a su alrededor y un volumen gigante justo frente a sus ojos, estos se movían con una velocidad poco normal, Pansy continuo con su escrutinio desde una estantería cercana. La gryffindor poseia unos labios delgados, pero ligeramente voluptuosos, su túnica estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla y Pansy pudo apreciar una fina cintura bajo la camiseta del uniforme.  
Paso días estudiándola, la observaba comer, se sabia su horario y en clase pociones intento no meterse con ella, cosa que prácticamente le estaba costando la vida; en esa corta semana había descubierto bastantes datos interesantes sobre Hermione Granger, parecía apreciar la soledad de la biblioteca y notaba que muchas veces llegaba enfadada, así que seguramente la usaba también como vía de escape, también noto que era de sonrisa fácil y que se sonrojaba con frecuencia, era casi excitante verla morderse el labio cuando estudiaba. El viernes en la tarde se decidió a dar el primer paso y se acerco por la espalda para poder susurrarle algo al oído, antes de hablar noto el suave perfume que ya había olido en clase de pociones, sonrió con malicia  
—Pásame la tarea de transformaciones —La gryffindor salto de su asiento y se giro con rapidez quedando frente a Pansy, sus ojos se desviaron involuntariamente hacia el escote de la slytherin  
—Tuviste suficiente tiempo para hacerla, que tu sentido de la responsabilidad sea nulo no significa que yo deba cargar con el —parecía terriblemente ofendida de que tratara de conseguir la tarea que a ella tanto esfuerzo le había costado  
—Vamos Granger, no te cuesta nada hacerle un hechizo de duplicación —Pansy continuo en la posición en la que estaba, al parecer a Granger le ofuscaba el hecho de estar acorralada entre una mesa de la biblioteca y ella, enviaba continuamente miradas al rededor pero enfocando siempre al final al escote que tenia en frente— Si lo que quieres es verme los senos no tendré problemas en dejarte ver si me pasas la tarea —Hermione se sonrojo violentamente y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, Pansy estaba disfrutando aquello enormemente  
—N-no quiero ver nada de ti Parkinson —Logró formular viéndola a los ojos, aunque con la cara levemente enrojecida—, y no pienso hacerle un hechizo duplicador a nada  
—Es una lastima, por que entonces tu te quedaras sin trabajo —comento Pansy enderezándose por fin y mirándola con burla, en su mano izquierda tenia un pergamino que había extraído disimuladamente de entre los libros de Hermione, ella salto inmediatamente para tomarlo con una expresión de furia que Pansy nunca había visto, se planteo regreserle el pergamino  
—Regrésame ese pergamino Parkinson —Pansy retrocedió un paso con su sonrisa vacilando ligeramente  
—¿Alguna razón importante por al que deba hacerlo, Granger?  
—Es mío Parkinson, MIO —Hermione se lanzo sobre una desprevenida Pansy que no alcanzo a apartar la mano de la que acababan de arrebatarle el pergamino, cuando se quiso dar cuenta el pelo de Hermione desaparecía tras la puerta junto con su dueña; hubiera imaginado un final un poco mas apasionado para la situación, pero aun así lo había disfrutado, la gryffindor al final del día era mas explosiva de lo que pensaba, Pansy encontró que seria bastante fácil hacerla perder el control del que se sentía tan orgullosa. Le intrigo profundamente lo voluble que era, lo obstinada y lo sencillo que era encender ese brillo maniático en sus ojos, en los días siguientes continuo observándola y se alegro secretamente de ser de las pocas personas que podía hacer florecer esa faceta, y también pudo sentir celos cuando la encontró en una pelea verbal con Ron Weasley en un pasillo del 4 piso, con ese pelo suyo alborotado y los ojos encendidos.  
—Vamos muchachos, tengo que ir a la lechuceria —cortó Harry una respuesta, seguramente venenosa, por parte de Ro. Hermione se giro sobresaltada y se encontró directamente con los ojos de Pansy, frunció el ceño ligeramente y sin decir palabra empezó a caminar en dirección a la torre de los correos cruzándose en el camino con la Slytherin y rozándola ligeramente con la capa.


	4. Capitulo tercero

_Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia._

**_Capitulo tercero_**

Las mismas parejas que llevaban desde el segundo periodo de clases, Pansy sonrió de medio lado y se repantigo en la silla sin inmutarse por la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigía Hermione  
—Profesor Snape —habló Hermione sin despegar la mirada de Pansy— ¿Es posible realizar este trabajo en solitario? —Snape se giro lentamente mientras el salón se iba quedando en un silencio mortal  
—Si cree que puede sabotear mis decisiones por que no tiene vida y se aprendió el manual de la clase —Los Slytherin rieron descaradamente alto— Esta muy equivocada señorita Granger, castigada y 10 puntos menos  
—Esta se esta convirtiendo en mi clase favorita —comentó Pansy al aire mientras una enfurruñada Hermione se dejaba caer en el asiento, dio muestras de no haberla escuchado y como siempre inicio su soberano esfuerzo por ignorarla. Toda la clase tuvo que estar aguantando puyas y que su compañera no hiciera absolutamente nada con respecto a la poción, al final de la clase se levanto rauda a dejar el envase con la poción en el escritorio de Snape, este levanto la comisura de los labios dándole a su rostro una expresión macabra  
—Esta noche se dedicara a limpiar los telescopios de la torre de astronomía, como imagino sabrá dada su increíble sapiencia los lentes de los telescopios no pueden ser contaminados por magia, así que le recomiendo que no intente limpiarlos de esa forma, aunque dudo que pudiera hacer algo decente…  
Hermione salió hecha una furia de la clase bajo la insisitente y burlona mirada de Pansy, aguantarla se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura: aparte de tenerla en clases se la estaba encontrando por todo el castillo, siempre con una expresión sospechosamente culpable. Presentía que la estaba siguiendo, se aparecía en la biblioteca justo después de ella llegar, en los corredores entre clases y estaba comiendo a las mismas horas; la incomodaba, no en el sentido que se podría pensar viniendo de un gryffindor y hablando de un slytherin, la incomodaba por que se encontraba a si misma fijándose en ella, en reiteradas ocasiones cuando se quería dar cuenta la slytherin le sonreía perversamente desde el otro lado del comedor mientras ella despertaba del ensueño en el que se había perdido mirándola fijamente; en la biblioteca, cuando pasaba cerca (que era siempre) perdía el hilo de la lectura y la seguía nerviosamente de reojo, para colmo normalmente su vista se desviaba accidentalmente a las piernas de la chica que se perdían bajo la falda escolar, cuando se daba cuenta que estaba pensando en su apariencia suave solía enrojecer; no recordaba que le hubiera ocurrido antes y no entendía a que se debía la situación y no entender algo, para Hermione Granger, era grave. La ultima clase, en especial, había sido un suplicio constante, el vapor del salón la hizo sentir mareada y cualquier roce la incomodaba, como los roces constantes entre las piernas de Parkinson y las suyas; ¿qué explicación tenia eso? ¿habría algún libro en la biblioteca que tratara de psicología? por que se sentía casi paranoica al respecto.  
Se encamino a la biblioteca para buscar el dichoso libro y aprovechar algunas horas antes de su castigo, cuando se sentó en su mesa con varios tratados de ciencias muggles su vista se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta, nerviosa, esperando que por allí entrara Pansy Parkinson , pero no lo hizo, ni en ese momento ni 4 horas después, de las cuales Hermione casi no leyó nada y no paro de mirar hacia la puerta; se levanto de un salto cuando se dio cuenta que tenia el tiempo justo para comer y correr hacia su castigo.

—¿Greef gue fe deforef?  
—Ron, si intentas impresionarme con algún dialecto Gnomil no lo estas logrando  
—Que si crees que te demoraras en tu castigo —volvió a hablar Ron después de tragar una cantidad insultante de comida, Hermione ya no lo encontró tan graciosos como otras veces, pero aun así le genero algo de ternura  
—No lo se Ron, solo ruega por que no estropee ninguno de esos lentes, son extremadamente precisos y…  
—Media escuela te pagaría para que los rompieras y no tuviéramos las siguientes clases de adivinación —alegó Harry  
—Debería ser ilegal no dejarnos dormir lo suficiente —Hermione le pego en el hombro mientras se reía— Estoy en crecimiento, tengo que comer y dormir bien  
—Tus parámetros sobre lo que es suficiente y no me asustan Ron, me das una idea bastante esclarecedora con tu forma de comer —Harry emitió una carcajada mientras Ron enrojecía e intentaba tomar una porción mas pequeña  
—Se te hace tarde de todas formas Herms, te esperaremos despiertos —dijo Harry, Hermione le sonrió cariñosamente y luego de despedirse se dirigió con paso veloz a la torre de astronomía, el profesor Snape parecía confiar lo suficiente en ella (o eso parecía) al no darle hora de castigo ni alguien que la supervisara, si se apuraba podría regresar a repasar el temario de la siguiente clase de transformaciones y con suerte podría leer algún capitulo del libro sobre ciencias muggles que había sacado de la biblioteca, ensimismada abrió la puerta de la torre, se dirigió hacia el armario de limpieza particular de la torre y saco todo lo que iba a necesitar  
—Llegas tarde Granger —podría jurar que su corazón había alcanzado su tráquea, se giro todo lo rápido que pudo para encontrar a Pansy Parkinson recostada en la pared contraria al armario—, estoy segura que esa es información que no quieres que llegue a los oídos del profesor Snape  
—No es de tu incumbencia  
—Es curioso, por que el profesor Snape en persona me envió a vigilarte, así que en términos generales, estas en mi poder —Hermione trago saliva, cuando subió hacia su castigo lo ultimo que esperaba encontrar era a Pansy Parkinson con aquella pose provocativa sonriéndole de medio lado, volvió a tragar saliva— Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente Granger  
—Lo dudo Parkinson  
— ¿Crees que he olvidado la forma en que me dejaste en ridículo?  
— Jamás he hecho algo así, eso lo haces tu sola todo el tiempo, no necesitas ayuda —El rostro de Pansy demudo a uno de furia absoluta, ¿qué se creía aquella sangre sucia?, dando un par de zancadas llego frente a la castaña sin que esta pudiera si quiera terminar de pestañear, con un sobresalto Hermione se encontró con la espalda en la pared y Parkinson cortándole la salida con su cuerpo, dio un paso mas y puso una mano contra la pared, dejándola acorralada  
—¿Qué estas insinuando Granger? ¿Qué soy ridícula?  
—¿Te falla el español básico como para no entender un enunciado tan sencillo? —Pansy pego su cara a la de ella con la mirada furibunda, Hermione trago saliva por tercera vez aquella noche, tendría que haberse quedado callada, ¿desde cuando respondía a las provocaciones de un Slytherin tan fácilmente? Solo podía recordar la vez que le había dado un puñetazo a Malfoy, pero tenia 14 años, ahora tenia 17, y una sensación mas propia de un adolescente hormonado recorriéndole el cuerpo.  
—Escúchame bien sangre sucia, en tu vida vuelvas a faltarme el respeto de esa forma, o vas a pagar las consecuencias, y te puedo asegurar que no te van a gustar —Hermione medito si la mejor decisión era callarse o no, tuvo que morderse la lengua mientras le mandaba miradas de furia contenida a Parkinson—. Así calladita es como se debe mantener una escoria como tu  
—Es preferible a tener tus casi inexistentes capacidades… —Pansy pego todo el cuerpo a la castaña, apretándola contra la pared en un gesto instintivo, a través de su propio pecho pudo sentir como el corazón de Hermione latía furiosamente y perdia el habla mientras se sonrojaba profusamente, al parecer con pocas intensiones de volver a hablar; a ojos de Pansy parecía un ciervo asustado, sus ojos grandes la observaban atentamente y de forma inevitable parecían desviarse hacia sus labios; como aquella vez primera de la biblioteca lo encontró sumamente excitante, la castaña inexperta e inocente había vuelto a aparecer, y eso encendía los mas profundos deseos de Pansy. Fue delicioso rozar su cintura y ver como saltaba y dejaba escapar un suspiro ahogado, casi un gemido, ¿es que acaso Hermione se había contenido tanto en su vida que cualquier roce la hacia explotar?, para comprobarlo apretó la cadera empujándola mas contra la pared, provocando un reflejo involuntario en Hermione, que no pudo evitar que se le cerraran los ojos y dejara descansar la cabeza contra la pared  
—Aléjate de mi Parkinson —Su voz salió tan temblorosa que prefirió no alargar su frase, levanto sus brazos con intención de empujarla pero Pansy fue mas rápida y los aprisiono por sobre su cabeza, Hermione Granger no podría estar mas sonrojada, su respiración se agito visiblemente, su ceño se frunció al sentirse tan acorralada y después de un forcejeo logro deshacerse de Pansy. Se alejo de la pared y busco la seguridad que le daría estar en el centro de la sala, jadeando; después de echarle un vistazo a los burlones ojos de Pansy se dio la vuelta y tomo los productos de limpieza. En silencio y con las manos temblorosas se dispuso a desensamblar el primer telescopio, cuando se giro y no vio a Parkinson supo que la orden que había dado Snape para vigilarla nunca había existido.

La tentación era muy fuerte, casi saborearla la había vuelto loca de placer, ¿qué se sentiría entonces tenerla bajo su entero dominio?, era una pobre ingenua y era justo eso lo que la complacía tan enormemente, Pansy podía _hacer_ lo que quisiera con Hermione; ya lo había comprobado, y para su alegría había logrado sembrar la duda en el inconsciente de la pobre, ¿qué estaría preguntándose en esos momentos?¿se estaría preguntando por la presión que se había acumulado en su entrepierna de forma inexplicable? Por que Pansy misma no se explicaba como podía haberse excitado tan rápido con una simple sangre sucia a la que solo quería fastidiar, pero que la intrigaba de formas inconmensurables.


	5. Capitulo cuarto

_Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia._

Tuve unos ligeros inconvenientes al subir los capítulos, y como me había faltado el dos, lo compenso subiendo este ato capitulo de forma anticipada :D

_**Capitulo cuarto**_

Tres semanas pasaron en las que Hermione volteaba a ver sobre su hombro con la sensación de estar siendo observada y sin encontrar absolutamente nada; se empezó a sentir casi paranoica, por que en el fondo tenia miedo de que eso fuera una expresión tangible por su deseo de volver a ver a Pansy Parkinson, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba con ella?¿Que era eso que había hecho aplastándola y tocándola de esa forma?¿por que había reaccionado su cuerpo de esa forma tan desconocida? Su respuesta llego el día en el que decidió poner atención al incesante parloteo de Ginny sobre Harry. Normalmente escuchaba a la pelirroja a medias, cosa que a la misma pelirroja no parecía impórtale; venia de una familia grande y todos podían hablar al tiempo sin que nadie se molestara por saber que decía el otro; pero en esta ocasión una frase de Ginny hizo saltar sus alarmas y se giro a mirarla como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, Ginny rio ante su sobresalto  
—¿Eres de las que se guarda para el matrimonio? —fingio escandalizarse Ginny— No seas mojigata Hermione, no tiene nada de malo tener sexo  
—Por supuesto que no tiene nada de malo —Retrucó Hermione intentando no parecer tan interesada en el asunto, Ginny se rió  
—Me asustaste por un momento, por la cara que pusiste cuando te dije que no habíamos aguantado tanto manoseo y nos habíamos decidido a hacerlo…pensé que me lapidarias —volvió a reír su gracia mientras Hermione la secundaba ¿qué en esa frase tan simple la había hecho sobresaltarse tanto?—. Da igual, el caso es que lo disfrute muchísimo, esa anticipación que sientes…la excitación —Ginny se lanzo de espaldas a la cama y sonrió— ¿Has sentido algo así con alguien Hermione? —preguntó curiosa.  
—Si —respondió mas para si misma que para Ginny, abrió los ojos incrédula, ¿si? ¿con quien? Su inconsciente parecía tenerlo muy claro, pero ella no  
—¿Y por que no me habías contado nada maldita insensible?¿crees que estoy de adorno? —bromeo haciendo reír a Hermione, que de inmediado sintio cierto grado de preocupación, ¿le atraía Pansy Parkinson de forma sexual?—. Entonces, ¿quién es?¿o es secreto de estado?, tu y Harry parecen hermanos, son igual de reservados  
—Es…algo complicado Ginny  
—¿Qué puede tener de complicado Ron Weasley?. Espera ¿no es Ron? —Casi grito después de ver la cara de Hermione, que era de clara confusión cuando había mencionado a Ron, un indicativo obvio de que no era su hermano el que le robaba el sueño a su mejor amiga, Hermione, por su parte, se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que Ron parecía despertar simples sentimientos de amor juvenil, le gustaba Ron, le parecía tierno y le sacaba secretas sonrisas, pero definitivamente Ron no lograba que su corazón se alzara desbocado cuando lo veía, cosa que si le ocurría con otra persona del castillo— ¿Y bien?¿que es tan complicado?  
—Estoy sinceramente confundida Ginny  
—Eso es una novedad —Se burlo, exagerando el hecho de que Hermione parecía tener todo siempre bajo control  
— No seas idiota Ginny —rió Hermione—. Hmmm, el otro día, en el castigo que me dejo Snape me encontré Parkinson en la torre de astronomía  
— ¿Estas cambiando de tema deliberadamente o esto lleva a algún lado?  
— Callate ya Ginny, esto es difícil para mi —suspiró hondo pensando en como ordenar lo que tenia para decir, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien— ¿Hay alguna restricción moral en cuanto a parejas en el mundo mágico? —Ginny frunció el cejo, no sabia a donde iba a llegar su amiga  
— Si te refieres a si hay parejas que sean mal vistas socialmente, si  
—¿Cuáles son?  
—Bueno, cualquier tipo de relación con un licántropo se considera de mal gusto, creo que eso ya lo sabes, igualmente pasa con sangre limpia y bueno, ya sabes, hijos de muggle, los harenes a veces son usados por comunidades de magia arcana —observó atentamente la reacción de su amiga pero esta siguió observándola invitándola a continuar—, y definitivamente relacionarse amorosamente con gnomos, elfos, duendes…  
—Por Merlin, Ginny, eso ni si quiera hay que mencionarlo —Se carcajeo Hermione, Ginny encogió los hombros y luego hizo un gesto de asco —¿Sientes algún tipo de atracción por un gnomo Hermione?¿Donde lo conociste? —Hermione le lanzo una almohada de lleno en la cara mientras continuaba riéndose, se quejo ahogadamente y se sentó en el colchón mirando fijamente a la castaña, cosa que la puso nerviosa  
—Mmm, ¿qué hay de las relaciones homosexuales? —Ginny dejo caer su mandíbula todo lo que permitía su fisionomía, y sabia que de haber podido se le hubiera soltado del lugar, ¿acaso Hermione Granger estaba insinuando que se sentía atraída por una mujer?, Hermione pareció molestarse con la reacción de Ginny y se levanto de la cama—. No es necesario que reacciones de esa manera tan exagerada  
—¿Estas loca Hermione?¿Como quieres que reaccione ante tamaña revelación?, me estas diciendo que te gusta una mujer  
—Yo no he dicho tal cosa  
—¿Entonces a donde quieres llegar con estas preguntas?, por que si no es un gnomo ni una mujer…  
—Esta bien, esta bien —interrumpió Hermione— Creo que me siento atraída por una mujer  
—¿En que sentido? —Ginny realizo un esfuerzo monumental para lograr que su voz saliera en un tono neutral y no ponerse a saltar de la emoción al recibir una noticia tan fuerte sobre su mejor amiga.  
—Me atrae…físicamente, de una forma algo exagerada —Ginny rió internamente, encontraba curioso como Hermione parecía tomar cualquier tipo de sentimiento como una extraña condición humana de la que no se podía librar, para muestra de un botón, llamar exagerada a una simple atracción era, cuando menos, gracioso, podía jurar que Hermione estaba sintiendo una atracción física equivalente a la de cualquier adolescente del planeta tierra  
—Los magos del circulo del que no debe ser nombrado solían tener rituales que implicaban actos homosexuales, no es algo que trasnoche al pueblo mágico realmente  
—Entonces…¿esta bien visto? —Ginny asintió sonriendo, luego entrecerró los ojos observándola con atención, Hermione no pareció aliviarse con esta revelación —Bien, me voy, quede con Harry; si no fuera por eso te estaría obligando a decirme el nombre de la afortunada —Tomando la almohada y dándole en la cabeza, Ginny dejo a Hermione tirada en la cama riéndose.


	6. Capitulo quinto

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

_**Capítulo quinto**_

Hermione tuvo una pesadilla, o eso le pareció cuando sobresaltada, abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su cuarto, algo peculiar, por que era justo la visión que tenia en su sueño, solo que frente a ella estaba una persona; confundida, intento rememorar lo borroso del sueño, pero este empezó a flotar en su memoria alejándose cada vez mas, miro su reloj y resignada se dio cuenta que era hora de levantarse y alistarse para otro día mas de clase, para su desgracia su ultima hora seria pociones.  
—Hermione, llevas algunos días un poco distraída  
—¿Me hablabas Harry? —Vio como Harry hacia un gesto de molestia—. Lo siento Harry, no se que me pasa —Se sincero, Ron, frente a ellos parecía mas preocupado por hablar con Lavander Brown, cosa que para sorpresa de Hermione, no le molestaba en absoluto; nunca habían tocado el tema del beso en la batalla, ella había intentado iniciar una conversación al respecto, pero Ron inmediatamente se escabullía.  
—¿Todo esta bien? ¿te han hecho algo? —Harry se puso nervioso, normalmente era Hermione la que tenia que lidiar con los sentimientos de los demás, el no estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas, la única vez que habían conversado con ella sobre algo así había sido aquel lejano día, cuando Gryffindor había ganado la copa de quidditch y Ron se había besado con Lavander en medio de la sala común.  
—Todo esta…en orden Harry, solo he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza —Harry suspiro aliviado, aun así intuía que había algo mas que preocupaba a su mejor amiga, y su preocupación era mas fuerte que cualquier inseguridad que sintiera con respecto de aconsejarla sobre cualquier tema.  
—Eres mi mejor amiga Mione, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —Hermione sonrió abiertamente ante el gesto de su amigo, y luego de asentir los apremio para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del día.

La clase del viernes estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, toda la normalidad que podía suponer tener a Pansy Parkinson a su lado lanzando comentarios puyantes hacia su persona; su poción estaba tomando el color adecuado, Snape se acerco a su caldero al ver que salía un vapor azulado  
—Pongan una muestra en el escritorio y lárguense de mi vista  
—Pero si todavía falta media hora de… —Se cayo al ver la horrible mirada que le estaba dirigiendo su profesor, tomo un tubo de ensayo y después de dejarlo en el escritorio con su correspondiente muestra dispuso a salir lo mas rápido que pudiera de ese lugar, de reojo vio como Pansy ya empezaba a recoger sus cosas saliendo justo detrás de Hermione; rezo a santos en los que no creía para que Pansy tomara el camino contrario al de ella, pero mientras avanzaba por los pasillo sentía sus pasos retumbar justo detrás, en otras circunstancias le habría causado risa la forma en la que en sus oídos captaban los pasos de la Slytherin de una forma exagerada, distraída, no supo que camino había tomado, llegando al final de un pasillo coronado por una puerta que daba a un aula de clases, se detuvo asustada y se giro para ver como tras ella llegaba Pansy Parkinson  
—¿Alguna razón en particular para seguirme Parkinson?  
—El castillo es de todos, Granger —pronuncio su apellido con mofa, cosa que disgusto a Hermione, intentando guardar la compostura decidió desandar sus pasos e intento pasar por un lado de Pansy para alejarse de allí.  
—¿A donde vas impura? —La había tomado del brazo jalándola de regreso frente a ella, Hermione se empezó a sentir bastante nerviosa.  
—Eso es algo que definitivamente no te incumbe, suéltame o no respondo —Pansy lanzo una sonora carcajada, logrando que Hermione la mirara furibunda  
—¿Acaso estas intentando amenazarme? —Volvió a reírse con fuerza soltando el brazo de Hermione para limpiarse una lagrima falsa, ya había logrado lo que quería, los ojos de Hermione volvían a brillar encendidos como un carbón y los manos las tenia apretadas en un puño; el pelo de la castaña tenia la particularidad de erizarse cuando estaba molesta, le daba el aspecto de un león embravecido, Pansy rió internamente ante este descubrimiento, no imaginaba que aspecto adquiriría bajo circunstancias mas _placenteras  
_—Estoy harta Parkinson, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?  
—Me aburro fácilmente y jugar contigo es la mejor terapia —Conforme las palabras iban saliendo de su boca la cara de Hermione cambio de expresión, hasta convertirse en una extraña mezcla entre indignación y decepción.  
—Sigues sin responder mi pregunta  
—Podríamos hacer un trato Granger, pero no se en que podría beneficiarme algo que venga de ti  
—Puedo seguir haciendo las pociones de la clase yo sola —farfulló atropelladamente  
—Granger, no pensaba mover ni un dedo en esa clase, y tu por nada del mundo dejarías de hacerlas solo para que yo no saque una buena nota, ese es un beneficio que yo ya tengo —Hermione frunció el entrecejo, Pansy tenia toda la razón del mundo, ella no dejaría de responder con sus deberes solo por no darle gusto, pensó en lo ridícula de la situación ¿por qué tenia que andar ella pensando en algo que le beneficiara? se mordió el labio inferior, gesto que no paso desapercibido. Pansy observó detenidamente como el carnoso labio era masticado concienzudamente por su dueña, sin poderlo evitar dio un abrupto paso al frente; Hermione, asustada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.  
—No te acerques —demandó atropelladamente, era increíble la forma en la que el aroma de Pansy parecía intoxicarla irremediablemente, eso y la forma exagerada en la que perdía el control de todas su emociones.  
—Cada vez que me acerco pareces un ciervo asustado, me ofende, ¿no soy lo suficientemente hermosa como para provocarte eso? —Sonrió de medio lado  
—Si-NO, no…  
—¿No que Granger?¿no soy lo suficientemente hermosa?, yo se lo que te pasa Granger, se lo que te pasa por aquí —dijo poniendo un dedo en su frente—, por aquí —deslizo su dedo por sobre su cara hasta llegar al pecho— y por aquí —su mano continuo bajando, rozando apenas la tela de la túnica de Hermione que miraba embelesada como el dedo ya iba por debajo de su ombligo  
—Tu empatía es nula Parkinson, dudo mucho que sepas lo que sienten las demás personas —Su voz fue perdiendo fuerza hasta convertirse en un suspiro ahogado cuando la mano de ella recogió la falda para colarse por debajo de ella y rozar su pierna. Pansy sonrió con malicia, la tenia donde la quería, sintió como se estremecía de forma incontrolable y disfruto de ver como se dilataban sus pupilas al usar su otra mano para tomar su cintura. Pareció perder toda capacidad para hablar cuando desabrocho el primer botón, la fue empujando con delicadeza hasta que sus espalda choco contra la pared. Por sobre el brasier rozo uno de los pezones de la castaña que lanzo un gemido estrangulado provocando una descarga eléctrica en Pansy, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan excitada. Acerco su boca al cuello de Hermione para deleitarse con su olor, provocando un nuevo estremecimiento. Hermione estaba fuera de si, todo lo que podía hacer era entreabrir los labios y respirar a marchas forzadas, las manos de Pansy parecían multiplicarse y ella solo se podía quedar ahí, agarrando con fuerza la túnica de la Slytherin sin tener la capacidad de mover un musculo. Se sintió estúpida, no podía controlar el temblor de sus piernas ni su propia voz mientras Pansy recorría con los labios su cuello, el colmo fue el instante en el que su lengua atrapo su lóbulo, dejo escapar todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones y su cabeza, en un reflejo involuntario se hecho para atrás, Pansy se enderezo todo lo alta que era y le tomo de la barbilla  
—¿Sigues pensando que mi empatía es nula Granger? —preguntó mientras su mano había sacado la blusa y empezaba a internarse por debajo, tocando el vientre suave y terso de la castaña, esta ni si quiera supo que contestar, solo podía pensar en la intensa necesidad que tenia por que Pansy la besara; por el contrario, para la slytherin se había convertido en una nueva lucha interna, quería que fuera Hermione la que se le lanzara encima y buscara sus labios, así tendría la excusa perfecta para molestarla de por vida, quería ver hasta donde llegaba el autocontrol de la perfecta prefecta. Escucho que abrían la puerta del final del pasillo y vio como de ella salía una pelirroja que se quedo petrificada; Pansy salto hacia atrás todo lo rápido que pudo, cosa que no sirvió de nada puesto que lo había visto todo  
—¿Hermione que… —Hermione se ruborizó de una forma escandalosa, con torpeza aliso su falda y cerro como pudo la parte superior de su camisa— Espero no haber interrumpido nada —Ginny estuvo a punto de carcajearse, encontrar a Hermione en esa situación era hilarante. Por su parte Pansy se limito a sonreír de lado, maldiciendo a la pelirroja por dentro, miro a Hermione de arriba abajo y se marcho con paso elegante —. Dime que lo que pienso que vi no lo era y yo solo estoy malinterpretando —Hermione se mordió el labio, escucho ruidos de asientos moviéndose tras la puerta, tomo a Ginny de la mano y se la llevo volando hasta la seguridad de su cuarto de premio anual.

Hermione daba vueltas por el cuarto mientras Ginny la observaba desde la cama, después de bufar por lo bajo se giro para encararla  
—¿Qué hacías ahí?  
—Mione, no se si sepas, pero yo también asisto a clases, aquí, en Hogwarts —Ginny tuvo que contener una carcajada, Hermione parecía desquiciada—. Pedí permiso para ir al baño, y como ya estaba apunto de terminar la clase me permitieron marcharme. Hermione dio dos vueltas mas por la habitación sin mencionar nada  
—Estoy loca Ginny; no, corrección, Pansy me vuelve loca —habló abruptamente  
—Eso pude notarlo —insinuó Ginny con picardía, pero Hermione pareció no escucharla  
—Es completamente inverosímil lo que me pasa con ella, reacciono de forma tan descontrolada que ni siquiera me reconozco, ¿crees que haya usado una poción?, por que no he notado ningún síntoma de intoxicación  
—Hermione  
—Lo hubiera notado al instante, pero podría haber utilizado alguna poción de magia oscura  
— Herms  
—Aun así no tuvo oportunidad de administrármela, a no ser que fuera una de esas extrañas pociones que funcionan al contacto  
—HERMIONE —Gritó Ginny, desesperada, Hermione la observo estupefacta, como si hubiera olvidad que estaba allí—. Bien, ya que recupere tu atención, hace unos días me dijiste que te gustaba alguien, al parecer ya no será necesario que te torture para que me digas el nombre, ¿ahora por que parecer estar convencida que fue por una poción?  
—Es…es imposible que yo reaccione de esa forma tan…cuando ella aparece yo solamente puedo…  
—¿Pensar en lanzártele encima? —Hermione la miro escandalizada—. Eso le pasa a todo el mundo, bienvenida al universo adolecente —canturreó Ginny sin poder evitar burlarse de la situación—, aunque debo admitir que verte perder el control, a ti, de esa forma…  
—Ginny, por favor, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes  
—Claro, eso lo harás tu sola esta noche, por que al parecer interrumpí en el peor momento, por la mirada que me lanzo Parkinson puedo jurar que quiere matarme  
—Si no hubieras aparecido no se que seria de mi en este instante  
—Estarías perdida en algún salón del castillo…con Parkinson encima —apuntó Ginny—. Deberías agradecer que salí antes que el resto de mis compañeros de clase, aunque a muchos les hubiera encantado el espectáculo, eso no habría sido nada positivo para tu reputación —Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, se tendió cuan larga era en la cama junto a Ginny suspirando con fuerza. No podía imaginar que haría sin Ginny en aquel instante de su vida, se sentía tan confundida con la situación que no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera sabia que haría cuando terminara el fin de semana que acababa de empezar, por lo menos por dos días podía esconderse de la slytherin e intentar asumir lo que le hacia sentir, por lógica sabia que si lo asumía podría mantener el control, y así no mostrarse de esa forma tan penosamente _deseosa_. Se convenció a si misma de esto y cuando se fue Ginny a su cuarto se sintió segura de que el lunes tendría la fuerza suficiente para alejarse a tiempo.

El fin de semana transcurrió tranquilo, Hermione procuro mantenerse encerrada en la sala común —algo que considero sumamente patético, pero inevitable—, y solo salió para las comidas. Agradeció enormemente la tormenta que se desato el sábado en la tarde, así no necesito de alguna tonta excusa para tener que negarse a salir del castillo. Sus amigos se dedicaron a jugar ajedrez y naipes explosivos. Ginny de vez en cuanto le enviaba miradas cómplices alas que Hermione respondía frunciendo el ceño.  
—Para de mirarme así —indico Hermione en la quinta o sexta ocasión  
—No puedes culparme, no logro superarlo  
—¿No logras superar que? —pregunto Ron mientras veía con suficiencia como su peón destrozaba un alfil de Harry  
—Su querida amiga esta metida en una especia de lio de faldas —Hermione deseo poder matar a su amiga sin que nadie en la sala común la juzgara, Ron levanto la cabeza bruscamente  
—¿Esas saliendo con alguien?  
—Si  
—NO —Grito Hermione al tiempo que Ginny con furia contenida, a Ron no le importo que una de sus fichas estaba siendo barrida del tablero, se dedico a observar alternadamente a su hermana y su amiga  
—Lavander te esta esperando —comentó Ginny, Ron pareció confundido por unos instantes, observo su reloj y después de despedirse apuradamente salió de la sala común no muy convencido  
—¿Y bien?  
—Me las vas a pagar Ginny. No estoy saliendo con nadie Harry, es solo que…el viernes Ginny me encontró en una situación algo…comprometedora —Al ver la cara sorprendida de Harry se sintió ruborizar  
—¿Estabas haciendo algo indecoroso Herms? —pregunto Harry, entre anonadado y burlón, Ginny soltó una risilla contenida  
—En medio de un pasillo, a plena luz del día —Ginny fingió sentirse escandalizada, el rostro de Hermione rivalizaba con el cabello de su amiga, cosa que le causo bastante diversión a la pareja. Hermione se limito a boquear como un pez buscando alguna forma de desmentir aquello, pero no encontró la fuerza para hacerlo, Ginny no lo permitiría y odiaba mentirles a su amigo de forma tan descarada  
—No es lo que te estas imaginando Harry —logró decir  
—Es mucho peor —bromeó Ginny  
—Me imagino que el nombre será secreto  
—Si, la situación no tendrá trascendencia alguno —contestó Hermione  
—Oh vamos Hermione, déjame decirle quien es  
—Por supuesto que no Ginny, me va a matar —farfulló bajo, como si Harry no estuviera ahí  
—Claro que no ¿verdad Harry?  
—No juzgaría ninguna de tus decisiones Mione —respondió Harry seriamente—,a no ser que fuera de slytherin, por supuesto —agregó bromeando, al ver la cara de circunstancia que ponían las dos mujeres se atraganto— ¿Es de slytherin?  
—Eso no tiene ya importancia  
—Si —afirmó Ginny por sobre la voz de su amiga  
—Eso nos deja muy pocas opciones —Harry intento tomar el tema con toda la delicadeza que se podía permitir, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con disgusto, no quería a ningún patán de aquella casa cerca de su mejor amiga, pero la cara de frustración y temor que mostraba su amiga le indicaba que la situación se le había salido de las manos  
—No tan pocas como crees querido —bromeó Ginny, Hermione trago en seco, estaba lo suficientemente confundida para no odiar a Ginny por ventilar de esa forma sus sentimientos, y aunque contradictorio sentía un poco de alivio de estar soltándolo todo, era mas sencillo sobrellevar cargas cuando se compartían con alguien mas  
—Los hombres de slytherin no son demasiados, puedo contarlos con los dedos de una mano. No considero que Hermione pueda sentirse atraída por alguien menor que ella  
—En eso tienes razón, no es algo propio de nuestra "Hermi" —Ginny parecía estar en la gloria burlándose de Hermione, ella y Harry no pudieron evitar reírse ante este ultimo comentario  
—Ciertamente —Se limito a contestar la aludida  
—Draco Malfoy queda descartado, sale con Pansy…espera —Hermione contuvo el aire— Ginny dijo que era un lío de faldas, ¿estas saliendo con Malfoy? —Harry supo de inmediato que no podría aguantar algo como eso, aun así el gesto de alivio que inundo la cara de Hermione le indico que no era posible, Ginny soltó una profunda carcajada  
—Tu capacidad de deducción me esta enamorando —soltó Ginny logrando que Harry se ruborizara  
—Me pregunto por que tengo que corregir tus ensayos si eres tan bueno en eso —Se quejó Hermione haciéndolo reír  
—Sin ti estaría en primero todavía —contestó, Hermione se alegro de poder desviar el tema, pero la cara pensativa de Harry le indico que el seguía pensando en el anterior asunto—. No se me ocurre nadie Herms, no te veo mezclándote con Zabini, Nott, mucho menos con Goyle —No pudo evitar que su rostro se ensombreciera al recordar la muerte de Crabbe— ¿Lo amas? —preguntó abruptamente, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por la cara repentinamente seria de sus dos amigos, negó fervientemente con la cabeza  
—De ninguna manera, solo me siento especialmente atraída  
—Una razón mas para que me confunda mas tanto secretismo —se quejó Harry— ¿Entonces no es ninguno de las personas que ya nombre?  
—Para tu sorpresa, ya la nombraste —anunció Hermione con resignación  
—Escojo descartar a Goyle —Ginny aplaudió de forma exagerada indicándole a Harry que Goyle no era una opción  
—Entre Blaise y Nott…—Harry apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla—, ya basta de torturarme —Hermione suspiro, se mordió un labio y después de jugar un rato con sus manos se aclaro la garganta  
—Es Parkinson Harry.


	7. Capitulo sexto

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia

FlaviaUchihaHyuuga: Muchas gracias :D, la impaciencia es la madre de todos los vicios...¿a no? jajajaja, ya aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero te guste

N de Nata: Aqui viene otro capitulo :D, espero te guste

Mi segundo nombre debería ser Procastinación...a menos del mes de presentar el examen que me dará mi titulo profesional he decidido ponerme a escribir, y al parecer estoy mas inspirada que nunca, aquí viene el sexto capitulo, el séptimo todavía no esta escrito así que quizás me demore un poco en subirlo, pero espero que menos de una semana, así que no se preocupen si desaparezco por un ratico, prometo terminar la historia.

_**Capitulo sexto**_

Harry había pasado por situaciones tan diversas y difíciles en la vida que a veces se sentía cansado, viejo y sin la capacidad de sorprenderse ya por nada, ni por las cosas buenas ni las malas. Pero Hermione con tres palabras acababa de dejarlo sin habla. Hermione, SU Hermione había sido un ente sin genero ni pasiones mas que el estudio y desvivirse por ayudarlo. Hermione, que siempre lo estaba aconsejando sobre como pensar fríamente las cosas, no prejuzgar y mantener a raya cualquier acción imprudente que pudiera lastimar a otros, esa Hermione estaba sentada frente suya, con una cara de preocupación tan grande que tuvo ganas de abrazarla. La guerra había dejado estragos enormes, desde mucho antes de haber iniciado, desde mucho antes que Voldemort volviera a la vida; desde que entro a Hogwarts todos y cada uno de los años corrió peligro de muerte, y con el todos las personas que le eran queridas. Cuando rememoraba su pasado lo primero que le venia a la mente eran ellos 3, temblando bajo su capa de invisibilidad, en algún pasillo oscuro persiguiendo algo que seguramente al final del día los intentaría matar, y en ello se fue su niñez y parte de su adolescencia, y aunque no era una persona egoísta no se había parado a pensar en que lo mismo le había ocurrido a Ron y a Hermione; ¿en que momento todos los comportamientos inherentes a la adolescencia habían explotado en Hermione pugnando por salir a flote?, parecía como si toda esa fogosidad y desenfreno hubiera buscado un punto de fuga y lo hubiera encontrado precisamente en ese momento de forma exagerada y exponencial, por que no era normal que su amiga de toda la vida de pronto resultara atraída por un slytherin de su mismo sexo  
—Esto es algo… —Se quedo a mitad de la frase buscando alguna cosa que decir, pero no encontró ninguna que sirviera para esta ocasión, ¿debía felicitarla?¿tendría que regañarla?¿preguntarle como eran las cosas entre las dos?  
—Harry, no te imagines algo que no ha pasado, es verdad que me siento atraída por Parkinson, mucho, para mi propio agrado y comprensión —suspiró hondamente—, pero no indica que vaya a ocurrir algo  
—¿Y Ron? —Se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca al ver un brillo acerado en los ojos de Hermione, pero este desapareció tan rápido como llego  
—Bueno, te habrás dado cuenta que desde que terminamos de reconstruir el castillo el parece evitarme; no se si no sabe como decirme que lo nuestro no puede ser y no lastimarme  
—Tener tacto no es lo de mi hermano, pero si se que te aprecia lo suficiente para meditar sobre si te lastima o no algo que el  
—¿Por qué insistes en decir que no puede ocurrir nada con Parkinson?  
—No se si te has fijado Harry, pero me da la impresión de que no le caigo bien —comentó Hermione rebosando sarcasmo al final de su frase, Harry se rió  
—Pues para caerle mal te estaba yendo muy bien en el pasillo del 6to piso  
—Ginny, hay información que definitivamente no quiero conocer —cortó Harry con cara de espanto, Hermione soltó una carcajada nerviosa  
—Lo que viste Ginny…no se que planea Parkinson realmente, se ha dedicado a perseguirme desde que a Snape se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ponerme como su pareja —Harry frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar pero Hermione lo corto—. No te preocupes Harry, por favor, esto es algo que debo solucionar sola, no seria nada agradable para mi ego ver la cara que pondría Parkinson al ver que mis amigos me están defendiendo  
—¿Defenderte de que? —inquirió Ron apareciendo de la nada, los tres saltaron en sus asientos asustados, Hermione se dio cuenta que faltaba la parte mas difícil de todas, y no era resistirse a Pansy Parkinson  
—De Parkinson —respondió escuetamente  
—Malditos slytherins, no se por que sigue existiendo esa casa después de todo lo que ocurrió —Ron se lanzo contra el sillón mas cercano  
—Ron —regaño Hermione—, ese comentario esta fuera de lugar  
—Vamos Hermione, tu misma acabas de decir que Parkinson a estado molestándote  
—Bueno, pero eso no significa que todos los slytherin sean malas personas, la casa no hace a las personas  
—Pero no puedes negar que influye, ¿a comparación de los ravenclaw cuantos slytherin te caen mal? —contraatacó Ron, Harry no pudo evitar hacer un gesto indicando que estaba de acuerdo con aquella reflexión  
—Tenemos diferencias de pensamiento, eso es todo, pero yo no empiezo juzgando por si es de una casa o no —En aquel momento entro Lavander por el retrato de la dama gorda, Ron se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue a reunir con Lavander en un sofá donde pudieran estar y pasar desapercibidos, Hermione suspiró; extrañaba a su amigo, había notado que Harry —como en otras ocasiones— debía dividirse entre ellos dos, aunque Ron parecía haber madurado en varios aspectos ese parecía ser uno inherente a su personalidad.

Por fin lunes, Hermione noto que la invadía un nerviosismo parecido al que sentía cuando iba a rendir algún examen; se dirigió hacia el comedor casi con dificultad y aunque río y hablo con sus amigos por el camino no presto demasiada atención a lo que decían; llegando al gran comedor noto como Ginny se pegaba a su lado como si quisiera ocultarla de alguien, Hermione agradeció aquel gesto. Pasaron de largo por la mesa de slytherin y Hermione logro no voltear a mirar. Decidida en mantener a Parkinson lo mas alejada de su mente se sentó de espalda a la mesa de la casa de las serpientes, y aunque tuvo la fuerte tentación de girarse mas de una docena de veces logro contenerse lo suficiente como para salir airosa del desayuno; para su desgracia su dicha solo duraría hasta la segunda clase donde obligatoriamente —y gracias a Snape— tendría que compartir caldero con su mayor tormento.

La clase de transformaciones pareció una tortura, nunca en su vida le había costado tanto concentrarse, ni siquiera cuando las niñas de todos los cursos brincoteaban de aquí para allá en la biblioteca buscando al afamado Viktor Krum. Dejo escapar una risilla al recordar aquella noche de baile en donde todo el mundo pareció notar que efectivamente, era una mujer; se pregunto si siempre tendrían el peso de la etiqueta "persona asexuada" sobre ella, ¿es que acaso todo el mundo debía preocuparse por la apariencia?. Su traicionera memoria la llevo a recordar con alarmante nitidez el vestido que llevaba aquella noche Parkinson, con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza intento regresar a la realidad de su clase de transformaciones donde McGonagall la miraba atentamente al ver que hacia un rato que no movía la varita, se disculpo con una sonrisa culpable y por fin, después de una hora de intentarlo logro conjurar una pequeña miniatura de cristal.  
Cuando llego a la puerta de la clase de Snape se encontró con todos los alumnos afuera esperando a que abrieran el salón, el grupo de slytherin estaba apoyado a un lado frente a la puerta hablando en voz baja, cuando los vieron llegar unas sonrisas maliciosas aparecieron en sus caras  
—Abran paso al salvador del mundo mágico —anunció Malfoy. Aunque sus rencillas pasadas ya no eran tan serias y a muerte, de vez en cuando se le escapaba algún comentario hiriente para con ellos. Harry apretó los puños, pero se mantuvo sereno y continuo conversando con Hermione que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltear a buscar como desesperada a Pansy; y con Ron que empezó a adquirir una tonalidad algo rojiza—. Pensaría yo que ya había visto lo mal que lo deja ante el mundo mágico andar con ese par de perdedores —comentó Malfoy en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los gryffindors que se encontraban al otro lado del pasillo alcanzaran a escuchar, Ron hizo una amago de dar un paso hacia ellos pero Hermione lo retuvo por el brazo, de inmediato los slytherin empezaron a silbar y a carcajearse  
—No podrías haber escogido a alguien mas aunque quisieras Granger, nadie aceptaría a alguien de tu calaña —dijo Pansy burlonamente, Hermione miro significativamente a Harry al ver que iba a abrir la boca, y sin girarse a mirar continuo intentando tener una conversación decente, aunque era prácticamente imposible. Todos los gryffindor estaban bastante tensos y solo aguantaban por que sabían que si Snape salía por esa puerta les iba a bajar mínimo 20 puntos, era especialmente difícil para ellos tres, quienes eran los receptores de todas las puyas e improperios que estaban lanzando los de la casa de la serpiente. Casi sonrieron de alivio cuando Snape abrió, dando su portazo habitual antes de sisear que entraran sin hablar o les bajaría mas puntos de los que se imaginaban. Harry apretó disimuladamente la mano de Hermione antes de que esta se dirigiera hacia la mesa que tenia que compartir con Pansy, Hermione le guiño un ojo y sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se borro en el mismo instante en que se giro y se encontró con la mirada fija de la slytherin sobre— ¿Ya no hablas ratón de biblioteca? —Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse dolida por el trato que estaba recibiendo. Al iniciar el año, antes que Snape tuviera la fabulosa idea de hacer parejas diferentes a las usuales, Pansy Parkinson no la volteaba a ver, y si bien su relación nunca se podría llamar cordial por lo menos no estaba todo el tiempo intentando hacerle perder los nervios; se pregunto si siempre había sido así de masoquista y no lo había notado. Era anormal la forma en la que se sentía cada vez mas atraída por una persona que en el pasado se había burlado de ella y ahora se dedicaba a formar frases hirientes que le recordaban aquel año horrible en el que se la había pasado metida en una carpa huyendo de la muerte. Recordó con nitidez el salón de la casa de los Malfoy, polvoriento y deslucido al igual que sus dueños que en aquella ocasión estaban casi acorralados en una esquina mientras Lestrage se postraba sobre ella con un arma afilada en una mano y la varita apuntándole en la otra…sacudió la cabeza, por su bien tenia que eliminar los detalles escabrosos de la guerra, no era bueno para su salud mental  
—Gracias a que Granger a decidido honrarnos con su presencia de nuevo —escuchó decir a Snape cuando lo enfoco, palideció al ver que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella—, les comentare que la poción que harán hoy la terminaran durante la semana —En cualquier otra clase, con cualquier otro profesor se hubieran escuchado bufidos y voces inconformes, frente a Snape todos intentaron mantener la compostura, incluidos los slytherin—. Al finalizar la clase pasaran con su pareja por mi escritorio para ver el horario en el que podrán asistir para adelantar la poción; comiencen YA —Casi grito para luego darles la espalda y con un movimiento de la varita hacer aparecer una lista de ingredientes en el pizarrón. Hermione suspiró, el universo conspiraba en su contra, no solo tendría que mantener a Pansy de compañera en sus horas de clases de pociones, ahora y de forma obligada tenia que verle la cara también durante sus ratos libres. Regreso al escritorio cargada de recipientes y bolsas. Por los ingredientes casi podía jurar que era una poción potenciada para dormir sin soñar; se pregunto si cuando la terminara podría robar un poco, sabia que la poción normal causaba una ligera adicción si se ingería muy a menudo, pero de ser adicta a una poción a tener pesadillas casi todas las noches prefería la primera opción. Con algo de preocupación noto como la frecuencia de estas había ido disminuyendo conforme el "problema Parkinson" —como había empezado a llamar a su paranoico delirio por Pansy Parkinson— aumentaba, no sabia si reír o llorar, no encontraba una diferencia tangible entre despertar empapada en sudor con gritos en sus oídos o despertar cubierta en sudor, con sus propios gemidos todavía resonando en la cabeza  
—Pasame las alas de Doxy Neville —pidió Hermione distraídamente, Pansy la miro furibunda  
—¿Me estas confundiendo con el perdedor de Longbottom? —espetó una furiosa Parkinson, Hermione se giro a verla sorprendida por una milésima de segundo  
—Eres tan insignificante que olvide que estabas por aquí —respondió alegre, luego dejo salir una sonrisa maliciosa que congelo a Pansy por unos segundos—. Por Merlín, ¿cómo se me ocurrió insultar a Neville de esa forma? Algo debe estar pasándome como para confundirlo contigo, no le llegas ni a los tobillos —agregó burlonamente mientras se dedicaba a cortar de forma exacta los tallos de raíz de nim, Pansy apretó la mandíbula, no podría creer que Hermione hubiera olvidado quien era su pareja, que ELLA era su pareja, había perdido su tiempo persiguiéndola durante casi 2 meses como para que ahora viniera a confundirla con la pareja que antes escogía para sus clases, unos celos infernales la atacaron, Hermione Granger debía mantener a Pansy Parkinson en su mente a todas horas. Estaba decidido, iba a enamorar a Granger.

* * *

Pido una disculpa anticipada por cualquier error que encuentren en los capítulos, estoy re-aprendiendo a usar esta cosa jejeje y a cada rato me engaña y cambia cosas que no he pedido, la única explicación que encuentro es que mi gata se pasee sobre el teclado sin yo darme cuenta...o que soy pésima con la tecnología

Espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo :D, cualquier review será muy bien recibido


	8. Capitulo séptimo

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

FlaviaUchihaHyuuga/a: Jajajajaja, tendre cuidado de no merecer una venganza de tu parte, espero un ligero atraso con la subida de capítulos no te suponga problema jejejejeje. Sobre lo de Pansy...no sabría yo :P, me imagino que Pansy de alguna manera siente alguna atracción, por que si no no hubiera decidido iniciar con todo eso

N de Nata: Aqui esta el siguiente cap :D, gracias por los ánimos :D, procurare actualizar lo mas rápido que me lo permitan las musas jajajaja

**Capitulo séptimo**  
¿Cómo se enamoraba a una persona? Pansy nunca se lo había preguntado. En su niñez había llegado a albergar el deseo de tener una familia feliz donde todos se amaran, su deseo se perdió en el olvido al crecer y recibir las constantes indirectas de la sociedad que le decían que sus padres escogerían el esposo mas adecuado para ella sin importar si había amor, cariño u odio. Esto duro hasta después de la guerra; sus padres, amedrentados, evitaban cualquier tradición de los magos de sangre limpia, temían que los tildaran de mortifagos y se estaban esforzando para mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo. Pansy no se había puesto a pensar la libertad que esto suponía para ella, podría escoger a la persona que quisiera para pasar el resto de su vida, inclusive podría plantearse escoger a un muggle y sus padres no se podrían pronunciar de forma publica ante tal aberración, aunque sinceramente a Pansy eso el daba igual, sabia que no compaginaría con un muggle por el simple hecho de pertenecer a dos mundos diferentes y no por que se cerrara en banda a ellos ni a los magos nacidos de muggles; aunque eso no lo habría pensado 2 años atrás, cuando estaba fervientemente convencida que los puros de sangre deberían ser los únicos con derecho a pertenecer al mundo mágico. Pero con la madurez, los cambios acaecidos en los últimos años y la formación de un criterio propio había encontrado absurdo negarles una educación mágica a gente que por sabe cual milagro de Merlín había nacido con capacidad para hacer magia. Sin planearlo la imagen de Hermione Granger se le vino a la mente, era una bruja excepcional, nadie en todo el castillo podía negar esa verdad, ni siquiera los slytherin; tenia records históricos en las calificaciones de Hogwarts y lo peor de todo es que su conocimiento lo había demostrado en batalla; lo que la regresaba al punto inicial ¿cómo enamorar a una persona?¿como enamorar a Hermione Granger?, aunque ya se había dedicado a observarla de forma exhaustiva se dispuso a seguirla de nuevo —esta vez de forma mas discreta—, tenia que tener un punto débil; por lógica imaginaba que este era su ingenuidad en asuntos del corazón —quiso vomitar ante lo empalagoso del termino— por muy inteligente que fuera seguramente perdería la cabeza por alguien que le hablara bien y fuera detallista ¿o no?, la recordó paseando con Viktor Krum, riendo y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y definitivamente Krum no era una eminencia, ni Krum ni el descerebrado de Weasley que ahora se dedicaba a pegarse como lapa a Lavander Brown; si estuviera en sus manos escoger definitivamente se iría por Hermione, al menos podía tener una conversación decente con ella a comparación de Lavander que…¿pero que estaba pensando? Hacer comparaciones entre Hermione y otras personas la ponían en una situación que no quería nombrar; agito la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir pensando en como demonios podía enamorar a la gryffindor, estaba segura que iba a sospechar si empezaba a tratarla bien de un día para otro, ella y todo el colegio. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que tenia el tiempo justo para ir a revisar la poción, sonrió maliciosamente.  
—Llegas tarde Parkinson —atacó Hermione nada mas abrir ella la puerta del salón, hizo una mueca de hastió y luego se le acerco por la espalda lo suficiente como para que sus ropas se rozara  
—No es algo que me importe —Le hablo casi al oído, Hermione salto en su lugar y dejo caer el cuchillo, Pansy soltó una risilla de suficiencia. Hermione se doblo para recogerlo del suelo golpeando ligeramente con sus glúteos a la slytherin que estaba justo tras ella, la posición era realmente malinterpretable —. ¿Tan desesperada estas que te me ofreces de esa forma? —comentó mientras pasaba una mano fugazmente por la espalda doblada de Hermione, esta se quiso levantar tan rápido que se golpeo la cabeza con la mesa, Pansy no pudo evitar carcajearse  
—No es gracioso Parkinson, y no estoy desesperada por nada, solo estaba buscando esto —chilló mirándola furibunda con una mano ocupada en frotarse la cabeza y la otra portando el cuchillo, se preguntó por que le daba explicaciones tan obvias, ella por lo general odiaba darlas. Con mala cara observo como Pansy continuaba riéndose de ella con una mano en su estomago  
—Claro que fue gracioso Granger, saltaste como si te hubiera quemado el…  
—Ya basta —cortó Hermione, se giro aun sobándose la cabeza y se dedico a continuar cortando los ingredientes, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Pansy se sentaba y ponía los pies en la mesa en la que ella estaba trabajando, intento evitar hacer un comentario sobre lo mucho que le molestaba que no hiciera nada, entre menos tuvieran que hablar mejor  
—Y cuéntame Granger, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana? —Hermione frunció el ceño, la pregunta era demasiado inocente para que la hubiera formulado Pansy Parkinson, se giro a verla meditando la respuesta  
—Estuvo bien —contestó con desconfianza, tomo la sábila que había limpiado y la echo en el caldero para luego avivar el fuego con la varita  
—¿Pensaste en mi? —preguntó Pansy de forma abrupta, Hermione enrojeció levemente intentando ocultarlo con su pelo mientras se sentaba todo lo lejos que permitía aquel pequeño laboratorio—, yo si pensé en ti —Pansy sonrió con malicia al verla levantar la mirada con los ojos brillantes de expectativa, aunque el resto del lenguaje corporal de la castaña le indicaba desconfianza Pansy sabia que estaba deseando que se acercara. Se instalo un silencio bastante pesado, al igual que el terrible calor que empezó a hacer en el aula a medida que la cocción de la poción avanzaba. Hermione se removía inquieta en su asiento y al final, desesperada se desprendió de su túnica y del saco quedándose en la camisa blanca del uniforme, Pansy disfruto enormemente con el espectáculo de verla quitarse aquellas prendas, esa mujer la encendía con detalles prácticamente insignificantes. Como su temperatura corporal también se había elevado decidió imitar a su compañera de curso quitándose la túnica, Hermione perdió el interés por el libro que había estado leyendo en el mismo instante en el que la slytherin empezó a subir su saco para poder sacárselo por la cabeza jalando ligeramente la camisa y dejando ver un trozo de piel, fue un simple instante pero a Hermione se le antojo eterno. Pansy la descubrió observándola, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un rato, Hermione parecía lista para defenderse con sus puños apretados y la expresión asustada, justo cuando Pansy iba a dar un paso hacia ella una alarma de inexplicable procedencia sonó haciéndolas saltar en el puesto. Hermione agito al varita silenciando la alarma, se giro apresuradamente y empezó a revolver el caldero contando vueltas y murmurando cosas. Pansy se volvió a sentar, frustrada; antes de que aquel desagradable sonido las despertara había sentido un cosquilleo inexplicable en el estomago y estaba segura que el paso que había dado era para acercarse a ella y estamparse en sus labios, se preguntó si aquello era un efecto colateral de estar haciéndole la vida imposible, para su desgracia Hermione parecía tan concentrada en hacer la poción que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, y Pansy Parkinson odiaba que no le prestaran atención, se levanto lista para hacer algo, cualquier cosa que pusiera los ojos de Hermione en su dirección  
—Pásame el mortero Parkinson —ordenó distraídamente Hermione sin dejar de contar vueltas, Pansy obedeció por inercia —de igual forma pensaba ir a molestarla— y después de tomar el recipiente empezó a verter el fino polvo de raíz cada 3 vueltas, aunque en clase no hiciera nada no significaba que no supiera, Hermione la miro de reojo secretamente sorprendida —Pensé que no hacías nada en clase por que no entendías el temario de este año —comentó Hermione distraídamente  
—Buscas justificaciones absurdas donde no las hay, no hago nada en clase por que no quiero  
—Eres bastante buena, deberías trabajar para mejorar  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy buena?  
—Tus pociones siempre tenían el color adecuado, aunque nunca me fije en la textura…  
—¿Así que te fijabas en mis pociones Granger? —La interrumpió Pansy con una sonrisilla de suficiencia  
—No, quiero decir, si, pero no es lo que tu estas pensando —Hermione dejo de dar vueltas al cucharón para mirar a Pansy asustada, claro que ella no miraba a Parkinson, solo a sus pociones y el supera las expectativas que Snape solía ponerle, a comparación de sus "aceptables" cuando sus pociones eran igual de buenas que las de la slytherin. Su memoria siempre tan alabada no paraba de torturarla enviándole recuerdos de cómo distraídamente se fijaba en las piernas de Pansy sentada unas filas mas adelante, o el pelo de Pansy agitándose al viento en el estadio, ¿desde cuando se fijaba en Pansy Parkinson?. Mientras Hermione intentaba argumentar el por que sabia la calidad de pociones que realizaba Pansy el color de la que estaban realizando en ese momento empezó a oscurecerse de mas, Pansy lo noto por el rabillo del ojo y salto a tomar la mano que sostenía la cuchara de palo para luego empezar a remover intentando recuperar el color adecuado, Hermione perdió el habla en el mismo instante en que la piel de Pansy tuvo contacto con la suya  
—¿Y bien?, me explicabas como veías día a día las injusticias que cometía Snape para con los de otras casas, ¿tu arrogancia no te deja pensar que quizás mis pociones eran mejores que las tuyas? —Hermione se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras luchaba por moverse y soltar la mano que junto a la de Pansy removían la poción, estaban irremediablemente cerca— Estabas a punto de crear un desastre con esta, he tenido que salir yo al rescate…creo que es prueba suficiente para decir que yo soy mejor pocionista que tu —Hermione frunció el cejo, en sus 8 años de contacto con la magia jamás había perdido la concentración cuando hacia un brebaje  
—Por supuesto que no —habló su orgullo herido, se repetía constantemente que Pansy seguramente no notaba lo mal que se ponía cuando ella estaba cerca, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabia que eso era imposible, era prácticamente un semáforo enviando señales a viva voz, solo alguien como Ron podría ignorar algo tan obvio  
—Es extraño que Snape opine lo contrario que tu, no sabría de cual criterio fiarme mas —dijo Pansy sarcásticamente. Hermione la miro mal, con algo de brusquedad retiro su mano de debajo de la de Pansy, esta se giro y se limito a lanzar una sonrisa burlona, Hermione supo que con ese gesto le quería restregar en la cara lo mucho que le costaba alejarse de ella; furibunda Hermione realizo una floritura en el aire para ponerle un hechizo de estasis a la poción, Pansy soltó la cuchara y se giro a mirar a la castaña, no se había dado cuenta que tenia el cuello perlado en sudor y que la camisa se le pegaba ligeramente al cuerpo —Bien Granger, es hora de divertirnos.

—Ginny  
—Mmhhh  
—¿Donde crees que este Hermione?  
—Harry James Potter, ¿estas pensando en Hermione Granger mientras estamos en un momento romántico? —Ginny fingió estar soberanamente ofendida, Harry empezó a negar desesperadamente con la cabeza y a buscar algún argumento que lo salvara de eso —Ya se que no estamos en un momento romántico —Se burlo la pelirroja estirando los brazos, habían estado acostados pensando cada uno en sus cosas en la sala de menesteres. Harry le pego suavemente en la cabeza— Tengo entendido que hoy iba a trabajar en esa poción que les dejo Snape —Abrió los ojos al comprender a lo que se refería Harry al preguntar por ella  
—Se fue justo después de la comida y ya ha pasado casi hora y media ¿crees que sea bueno ir a la torre?—Ginny asintió, sin decir palabra se levantaron y se dispusieron a ir a la sala común de gryffindor a buscar a Hermione. En el camino especularon sobre si había podido soportar una hora encerrada con Pansy en un salón, Ginny bromeo diciendo que con suerte se las encontrarían en algún pasillo camino a la torre, Harry se mostró escandalizado. Justo cuando doblaron la esquina vieron a Hermione llegando al retrato de la dama gorda  
—Chicos…¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó algo confundida  
—Veníamos a buscarte ¿estas bien?  
—Si…creo que si, solo vengo algo cansada —Harry y Ginny se miraron furtivamente y sonrieron con complicidad, a la luz de las antorchas de la sala común notaron un pequeño morado en el cuello de Hermione  
—¿Qué te paso ahí Hermione? —preguntó maliciosamente, Harry tuvo que contener la risa cuando Hermione preguntando a que se refería había hecho un encantamiento espejo y había visto el manchón púrpura que tenia en el cuello, su cara de espanto no tenia precio  
—No tengo ni la mas remota idea —alegó a la defensiva— Bien, si me permiten, estoy bastante cansada, me retirare a dormir, buenas noches  
—Que duermas Herms, y ten cuidado con lo que sea que te haya picado —respondió divertido Harry ganándose una mirada fulminante de la aludida; Hermione subió de dos en dos hasta su cuarto al final de la torre, se lanzo sobre la cama y grito contra una almohada.


	9. Capitulo octavo

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

FlaviaUchihaHyuuga: Me he sentido tan presionada por tus deseos de venganza que he decidido subir un nuevo cap de inmediato :P

N de Nata: No sabes como me halaga que te guste tanto :D, espero estar haciendolo bien

_**Nota:**__ En un principio esta historia iba a ser prácticamente un one-shot, pero conforme fui escribiendo me di cuenta que la podía hacer mas larga, por esta razón he empezado a agregar personajes ya pasados varios __capítulos y no antes por que se me hizo algo extraño que durante x-numero de capítulos no apareciera mas gente, espero no les moleste que de la nada empiecen a participar y que se empiecen a explicar cosas que posiblemente hubiera podido dejar en claro antes pero que por el cambio de planes en cuanto al largo de la historia acaban de surgir para no hacerla monótona :D_

_**Capitulo octavo**_

—Bien Granger, es hora de divertirnos —A Hermione le temblaron las piernas cuando Pansy dio un paso hacia ella ¿aquellas ridículas situaciones se iban a repetir siempre que se encontraran solas? Para su disgusto la idea la emociono  
—¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Pansy apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla  
—Hemos terminado por hoy Parkinson, ya se que te encanta mi compañía, pero yo, a diferencia tuya tengo cosas que hacer —respondió Hermione echándose su maleta al hombro dispuesta a salir, al intentar abrir la puerta la encontró cerrada con seguro, se giro a mirar a Pansy encontrándola tras ella con su varita en la mano, Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se la había quitado  
—¿Ahora que demonios pretendes? —explotó Hermione, estaba harta de ella, y harta de si misma, había luchado en una guerra por el amor de Merlin, ¿no podía mantener la entereza ante una mocosa de su misma edad?  
—Cálmate leona, solo hago las cosas mas fáciles, te acabo de decir que es hora de divertirnos y sin ti la cosa no funciona  
—Se cual es tu idea de diversión, y no pienso participar —alegó Hermione, con decisión avanzo hacia la slytherin dispuesta a recuperar su varita, Pansy se hecho para atrás y escondió el objeto tras de si  
—Si quieres la de vuelta tendrás que jugar mi juego  
—Ya te dije que no quiero jugar Parkinson, ahora devuélveme lo que es mío  
—Parecías divertirte mucho aquella vez del 6to piso —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, Hermione se sonrojo inmediatamente  
—No me estaba divirtiendo en lo mas mínimo —farfulló con la voz sospechosamente neutra y evadiendo los ojos de la slytherin  
—Eres una descarada mentirosa Granger, ¿qué te parece si me lo demuestras? —avanzó todo lo que pudo haciendo retroceder a Hermione hasta que su espalda choco contra la puerta del salón —Bien, este es el juego, quiero que te mantengas quieta y no emitas ni un solo ruido, si logras hacer eso durante los siguientes 2 minutos te devuelvo la varita —En el obnubilado cerebro de Hermione no se cruzo ni una situación en la que ella no pudiera mantenerse quieta y callada, luego de asentir segura de si misma se pregunto si quizás la iba a torturar. Por supuesto la tomo por sorpresa que Parkinson pusiera las manos en su cintura y la pegara a la pared, para luego abalanzarse sobre su cuello y morderlo, Hermione soltó el aire por la sorpresa y se revolvió en los brazo de la slytherin intentando mantener su cuello lejos de la boca de Pansy, esta sonrió contra su piel  
—Te daré otras dos oportunidades —susurró en su oído, Hermione se estremeció, ¿en que momento de estúpida ingenuidad había creído que el juego iba a tratarse de otra cosa que no fuera eso?; la situación era inverosímil, si no se sacaba a Pansy de encima pronto, algo malo iba a pasar. Pansy parecía disfrutar de lo lindo, había sacado la camisa de Hermione de su lugar y ya había colado sus manos bajo la blusa, con una delicadeza impropia de ella raspo con sus uñas la cintura de la castaña que soltó un gemido prolongado y movió sus caderas contra ella involuntariamente —Te queda solo una oportunidad para demostrarme que no estas disfrutando esto Granger —Le dijo mientras subía sus manos por el torso de Hermione, esta estaba intentando fundirse con la madera de la puerta, intentando evadirse completamente de las caricias que le estaban propinando para poder así salir indemne de aquella situación, se contendría por puro orgullo, pero le estaba costando horrores. Pansy ya había desabrochado toda la hilera de botones de su camisa con maestría mientras con la boca se dedicaba a prodigar atenciones a su cuello, contuvo el aire cuando succiono el lóbulo de su oreja e intento mantener la cordura cuando mordió su clavícula. Sintió un frío repentino y abrió los ojos —que no había notado que cerraba igual de fuerte que sus puños— Pansy había dado un paso atrás para poder observarla. La miro con malicia y soberbia, Hermione se sintió rematadamente mal, aquella mirada le recordaba que Pansy Parkinson solo estaba jugando con ella, agacho la mirada y empezó a abotonar su camisa, una mano la detuvo  
—Suéltame Parkinson —pidió Hermione con un hilo de voz, por alguna extraña razón tenia ganas de llorar. Pansy le tomo la barbilla para poder verla a los ojos, lo que encontró no le satisfizo, tenia una expresión que no le había visto nunca, parecía derrotada y sus ojos se veían opacos; se pregunto fugazmente si lo que estaba haciendo con ella la lastimaba  
—Esta vez ganaste, pero prepárate para la próxima vez que nos veamos —Le tendió la varita y después de hacerla a un lado salió con paso elegante del aula. Hermione respiro hondamente antes de salir de allí, en parte para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, y en parte para evitar encontrarse con la slytherin en algún tramo del camino. Salió dándose ánimos, ya aguantaba mejor estar cerca de ella, de eso a olvidar la absurda atracción seguramente no pasaría mucho tiempo.

Cuando doblo una esquina unas manos la tomaron metiéndola tras una estatua, lanzo un grito ahogado de la impresión antes de sentir unos labios besándola con desesperación.


	10. Capitulo noveno

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

**FlaviaUchihaHyuuga:** Jejejeje, digamos que el ultimo capitulo lo tenia que dejar ahí o no tendría nada que actualizar ahora :P, serian casi dos semanas sin ninguna actualización, eso si seria una tortura (o por lo menos así me siento yo cuando se demoran un buen tiempo en subir un nuevo cap)

N de nata: Gracias :D, sobre lo de ser únicas en el colegio...por mi estaría bien :P, creo que podría decir que mi personaje favorito es Hermione, aunque últimamente leyendo fics de Pansy he encontrado que me gusta mucho como la describen los fans (por que definitivamente no le podemos pedir mucho a Rowling en este caso...aparte que dijera que tenia cara de dogo). Espero este nuevo capitulo te deje contenta, ya tengo 1 y medio mas escritos pero no los quiero subir tan rápido por que si me quedo sin inspiración :O no tendría tanto tiempo para recuperarla como ahora, Un saludote

_**Capitulo noveno**_

Se reprendió mentalmente, no podía ser que tuviera tantas ganas de besarla. Respirando profundo se agazapo tras una estatua esperando escuchar sus pasos, cuando la vio doblar la esquina se repitió varias veces que solo lo hacia por que le gustaba molestarla y no por que sintiera una atracción insana hacia aquella castaña sabelotodo inocente. Cuando paso por la estatua la jalo con fuerza haciéndole soltar un grito. Pansy se pregunto como demonios alguien así había sobrevivido a la guerra: tan muggle, tan ingenua, tan _ella_. Se lanzo a sus labios como desesperada, sin pensarlo y cuando los probo se sintió en la gloria, tuvo que pegarla mas a su cuerpo por pura necesidad, delineo con la lengua el labio inferior provocando un jadeo que le permitió introducir su lengua. Nunca nadie la había besado así, Hermione le estaba respondiendo tímidamente, su lengua inexperta se enredaba con la suya en un baile que se le antojo exquisito y una de sus manos había llegado a parar en su cintura. Un ruido de pasos que iban en dirección a ellas las obligo a cortar el beso, Pansy cubrió con su cuerpo a Hermione para poder mantenerse en el rincón mas oscuro tras la estatua, podía sentir en su cuello la respiración entrecortada de la gryffindor, cosa que la estaba volviendo loca. Mientras los pasos seguían acercándose Pansy aprovecho la cercanía para succionar el cuello de la castaña, un gemido de Hermione se perdió tras la mano que Pansy acababa de poner en su boca. Estaba tremendamente excitada, cualquiera podría descubrirla besando a Hermione Granger y eso le encanto. Un escalofrió que nunca había sentido subió por su espina dorsal al notar una mano colándose bajo su camisa, tuvo que contenerse cuando la mano furtiva acaricio sus costillas delineando su brasier; tomando cartas en el asunto introdujo su propia mano bajo la falda de la gryffindor acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos hasta llegar al centro, los pasos de dos alumnos de slytherin escapando de la sala común ya se habían alejado cuando Pansy rozo la ropa interior de Hermione sintiendo una humedad equiparable con la que ella sentía entre sus piernas, sin pensárselo mucho hizo a un lado la tela. Hermione gimió al sentir aquel dedo acariciándola justo en el lugar que mas punzaba de todo su cuerpo, sus caderas se movieron involuntariamente hacia la slytherin que volvió a atrapar su boca con desespero sellando por fin el olvido de todos los viejos prejuicios sobre los hijos de muggle, abandonándose al beso y olvidando su propia procedencia y el fin ultimo de lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante. Disfruto de las caricias que le prodigaba Hermione con torpeza sintiéndola temblar bajo ella de placer y de miedo.  
La sintió explotar en su mano con violencia, y ella misma exploto de solo verla contenerse, mordiendo su hombro para aguanta un grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, exploto por el simple placer que le causaba ver a Hermione retorcerse contra su mano; se dieron unos segundos de espera cada una con la frente apoyada en el hombro de la otra, con un sobresalto Hermione la empujo lejos de su cuerpo, la miro a los ojos con precaución y luego de tomar la mochila que había dejado olvidada en el suelo en algún punto del encuentro salió corriendo con dirección a su sala común.

—Pero mira quien a llegado tarde a la sala común —comentó Draco con una risilla maliciosa, Pansy rodo los ojos  
—Que te importe un carajo Draco —respondió lanzándose en un sillón a su lado, Draco arrugo el gesto  
—No es necesaria tanta agresividad ¿dónde estabas acaso?¿algo de lo que avergonzarte? —Pansy lo miro un instante a los ojos antes de suspirar  
—No, solo odio tener que encerrarme con la sabelotodo, podría no ir, pero si Snape se aparece por allí y no me ve…  
—Yo jamás desperdiciaría una oportunidad para molestarla —Se escandalizo Draco de forma fingida puesto que el solía mantener a Hermione fuera de sus bromas de mal gusto. Obviando el echo que el trío de oro había salvado su vida durante la guerra su orgullo le impedía mantener una relación decente con los otros dos miembros, por ambos lados no podían evitar picarse con comentarios denigrantes, aunque de vez en cuando alzaban la cabeza en forma de saludo si se encontraban solos en algún pasillo  
—Es desesperante tenerla allí revoloteando de un lado a otro —mintió Pansy, Draco la observo detenidamente  
—Si tanto te desespera ¿por qué te has dedicado a seguirla estos últimos meses? —Pansy se levanto violentamente quedando sentada para poder mirar a Draco a los ojos, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al darse cuenta que era innecesario mentir, como bien rezaba la leyenda en slytherin encontrabas a tus verdaderos amigos, por muchas mascaras y poses que usaran al final del día te tendían la mano, a su forma, pero lo hacían— Ni te atrevas a negarlo, te he visto varias veces ¿qué estas tramando?  
—¿Qué hacías tu siguiéndome a mi? —intentó desviar el tema, pero Draco chasqueo la lengua con gracia  
—Por supuesto que no te seguía Pansy-soy-el-centro-de-atencion, usualmente iba con Astoria a algún lugar…ya sabes, mas intimo y en ocasiones llegamos a verlas pasar; y TU ibas siempre tras ella  
—Planeaba molestarla un poco todo lo que resta del año  
—¿Planeabas?¿ya no? —Draco se movió hasta el borde del sofá para tener mas cerca la cara de Pansy— ¿Acaso estabas intentando seducirla o algo parecido?  
—¿Qué? ¿por que dices eso?  
—Te conozco desde los 2 años Pansy, también conozco a Granger, y para colmo tengo buena memoria y puedo recordar como te entusiasmo hace un tiempo la idea de que Millincent la acosara —respondió sin poder evitar una carcajada al ver la cara de incredulidad de Pansy. Luego de cavilar un poco decidió que no tenia caso ocultarlo, al fin y al cabo solo lo hacia para pasar el rato, se acostó de nuevo a lo largo del sofá  
—Bien, pues me has atrapado Malfoy presumido  
—¿Y?¿algún adelanto?  
—Hoy tuve le gusto de besarla —respondió sin mas, cerro los ojos y al rememorarlo sintió un vacío inexplicable en su estomago  
—¿Llevas dos meses tras ella y apenas la besas?, me estas decepcionando  
—No es como si me hubiera dedicado a seducirla 24 horas, 7 días a la semana —respondió ofendida— Aparte quería volverla loca —Draco se carcajeo  
—Que se haya resistido tanto tiempo tiene su mérito —Pansy asintió con desgana, no podía evitar pensar como había sido ella la que se le había lanzado encima y no al revés, como tenia planeado en un principio— Aunque por tu cara pareces decepcionada, ¿entonces la come libros no tiene gracia?  
—No sabes lo excitante que es —respondió inmediatamente, Draco alzo las cejas sin que ella lo notara, Pansy sonrío con malicia después de un rato mirando al techo— Pone una cara bastante adorable cuando se ve acorralada, y lo mejor de todo es que no puede contenerse  
—Así que te la llevaste a la cama hoy —Pansy medito su respuesta un rato  
—No precisamente una cama  
—Eres una sucia degenerada Parkinson, ¿lo hicieron en medio del laboratorio de pociones? —Pansy le guiño el ojo en respuesta dejando que Draco imaginara todo lo que quisiera, este soltó una carcajada—. Podría acusarte con Snape por comportamiento obsceno en el colegio, pero como sabrás, soy perfecto en todo, y eso no excluye ser un perfecto amigo  
—Eres un gran hipócrita Draco Malfoy, te has revolcado con Astoria Greengrass en todos los rincones posibles  
—No llames así a lo que hago con Astoria —Pansy se sorprendió ante esta declaración, Draco parecía sinceramente molesto  
—Esta bien, has hecho el amor con Astoria en todos los rincones posibles —Draco se limito a gruñir enrojeciendo levemente. Pansy había estado enamorada de el en un principio, pero había sido aquel primer amor de la niñez, y quizás bastante influenciado por los constantes comentarios tanto de sus padres como de los de Draco, alrededor de su cuarto año en Hogwarts ya no sentía mas que un profundo y sincero cariño y estaba convencida que si como creía, debía casarse con el, no tendría problemas, era un descanso saber que por lo menos no iba a unirse a un perfecto desconocido. Cuando se entero del romance entre Astoria Greengrass y su amigo se alegro profundamente, al menos uno de los dos había encontrado algo por lo cual luchar después de la guerra  
—Lo dices como si fuera denigrante —comentó aun con el ceño fruncido, Pansy sonrió  
—Se me hace un termino demasiado..._dulce_  
—Entonces, ¿nunca harías el amor con Granger?  
—Vamos Draco, se realista, ¿en que universo podría ocurrir que yo y…esa tuviéramos algo serio? —Pansy se imagino con Hermione, descarto por completo la idea  
—Este universo tiene reveses bastante extraños Pansy, míranos nada mas a nosotros, aquí, sentados tan tranquilos compartiendo clases con gente que seguramente deseábamos muerta hace algún tiempo  
—Estas poniéndote nostálgico Draco —Pansy se revolvió incomoda  
—No sabes lo que fue para mi estar ese año hospedando allí al señor tenebroso, ver a mi madre…no se lo desearía ni siquiera a Potter  
—Levanta esos ánimos Draco, no volverá a ocurrir —Draco asintió recuperando un semblante mas tranquilo. Se preguntó si Granger recordaba aquella fatídica tarde en la que los habían llevado al salón de su casa. El si lo recordaba bastante bien, se había sentido terrible al verlos en manos de su enloquecida tía. Cuando vio como empezaba a torturar a Hermione se prometió hacer lo que fuera para congraciarse con el señor tenebroso y así evitar cualquier momento parecido para el o su familia. Aunque seguía metiéndose con los 3 gryffindors de sus pesadillas ponía especial atención en evitar lo máximo posible incluir a la chica del trio, sabia que Harry había sufrido mas y durante mas tiempo que ella, pero haberla visto retorcerse de dolor frente a el, sangrando y gritando le confería un status diferente frente a sus ojos.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida en la misma posición toda la noche, se levanto y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo al baño, no recordaba haber dormido tan profundamente en mucho tiempo. Cuando se vio al espejo después de ducharse desbloqueo todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior al ver el morado gigante que tenia en su cuello, enrojeció levemente y después de darle un pason de la varita para ocultarlo se permitió reirse alegremente de su situación.  
—Hermione, hoy te ves diferente —comentó Ron mirándola detenidamente, Ginny no pudo evitar reírse con disimulo  
—Hace casi un mes no me volteas a ver por esta pegado de Lavander, seguramente habías olvidado como era —bromeó Hermione, Harry lanzo una carcajada al ver la cara confundida de Ron, luego este frunció el ceño  
—Punto para Gryffindor —vitoreo Ginny a su lado, Ron negó con la cabeza algo incomodo  
—Recuperábamos el tiempo perdido —se excusó atropelladamente, sus tres amigos no pudieron evitar reírse de nuevo, Ron no parecía muy contento con la situación  
—A todas estas, ¿dónde anda Lavander y por que te dejo solo mas de media hora? —preguntó Hermione sirviéndose otro plato de huevos, Ginny codeo a Harry señalando a Hermione devorar su desayuno, alguien había amanecido de buen humor y con un excelente apetito  
—Tuvo una reunión con McGonagall sobre su futura carrera —respondió de mala gana sin notar el comportamiento extraño de su mejor amiga  
—¿Por qué Parkinson se ve igual de radiante que tu Herms? —preguntó Harry con malicia señalando con la cabeza al grupo de slytherins que acababan de entrar al gran comedor, en todo el centro y custodiados por los demás iban Draco y Pansy compartiendo algún tipo de chiste que los hacia reír a carcajadas. Hermione se atoro con su propia comida al escuchar mencionar a la slytherin, Ginny tuvo que golpearle la espalda un rato hasta que Hermione pareció volver a tener una respiración regular; estaba enrojecida, Ginny y Harry se preguntaron si era por el acceso de tos o por otra cosa  
—Bien chicos…emm, tengo que ir a la biblioteca…si…si me permiten —Se levanto atropelladamente casi tropezando con sus propios pies llamando al atención de medio comedor, luego de recuperar el equilibrio salió por la puerta disparada siendo observada fijamente por un par de ojos azules

—Parece que tu chica amaneció algo torpe —Se burlo Draco al oído de Pansy, esta le pego un manotazo  
—No es mi chica Draco, y siempre ha sido torpe —se defendió por medio de susurros la aludida, no había podido evitar sentir una punzada de celos al notar que no le habia dirigido ni un vistazo en todo el rato que habían compartido el mismo espacio— Si me permites tengo cosas que hacer —se levanto abruptamente ignorando el rugido de sus estomago, no sabia muy bien a donde iba pero no le importo en ese instante, salió caminando rápido e ignoro la mirada de circunstancias de Draco, si la hubiera visto habría notado lo fuera de lugar de su comportamiento y que Draco estaba enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo mucho mejor que ella misma. Camino sin un rumbo fijo hasta que se dio cuenta que sus pies la habían llevado a la biblioteca, cuando entro supo que era lo que estaba buscando, allí estaba, Granger estaba adentrándose entre las estanterías mas alejadas de la puerta, sigilosamente corrió hasta ellas, la vio hurgando entre un montón de tomos con títulos que no le intereso conocer, su único afán era acorralarla contra una estantería y besarla hasta el cansancio, hasta ver su cara de inocencia enrojecida de placer.  
—Granger —saludó saliendo por el pasillo que daba al lugar donde se encontraba la gryffindor, esta dejo caer los libros que tenia en los brazos—, ¿ya no saludas?¿se te comieron la lengua? —agregó de forma sugestiva al ver que Hermione la miraba como si la hubiera visto por primera vez  
—¿Qué quieres Parkinson? —Su voz salió aguda, se retorció las manos nerviosa paseando sus ojos constantemente por el cuerpo de su interlocutora  
—Ayer tuve algunos…asuntos en la noche, y no hice la tarea de encantamientos, la necesito —exigió poniéndose frente a Hermione, necesitaba desesperadamente volver a probarla y ella no se lo ponía fácil con aquella cara de susto que tanto le gustaba  
—No es mi culpa que te dediques a otras cosas en vez de hacer tu tarea Parkinson, yo estoy ocupada —Hermione estaba harta de la situación, ¿se la iba a pasar siendo acorralada por Parkinson el resto del año?, para su propia vergüenza la idea la excito momentáneamente, cuando se quiso dar cuenta vio como Parkinson se había agachado a recoger uno de los libros que se le habían caído, se lanzo contra la slytherin con brusquedad intentando que no leyera los títulos  
—La magia y el sexo —leyó Pansy en voz alta, Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en la boca de Pansy al pronunciar la palabra sexo— ¿El ratón de biblioteca leyendo sobre sexualidad? —Hermione enrojeció profusamente  
—No te incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer, y no soy un ratón de biblioteca —Pansy la observo atentamente con diversión, luego continuo leyendo los títulos de los textos que tenia en la mano, Hermione intento de nuevo arrebatárselos pero Pansy le dio la espalda divertida  
—Claro que me incumbe Granger, lo que aprendas con estas lecturas lo sabré yo directamente  
—¿Por qué lo ibas a saber tu…—Hermione se interrumpió al entender a lo que se refería, le estaba diciendo a la cara que lo que había pasado la anterior noche se iba a repetir, sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre, abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, Pansy le delineo los labios con un dedo para luego remplazarlo con su propia boca, Hermione intento empujarla lejos pero lo único que logro fue forcejear un rato hasta caer rendida a los labios de Pansy, se pregunto una vez mas por que aquello le gustaba tanto viniendo de otra mujer. Sus manos cobraron vida y empujaron a Pansy hasta la estantería, ahora le haría saber lo que sentía ella cada vez que la acorralaba en algún lugar. Pansy, sorprendida, no pudo reaccionar si no hasta que Hermione estaba sobre ella besándola con furia, se dejo hacer con gusto, dejo que Hermione acariciara su cuello con delicadeza, su boca se abrió sin reproches para que la lengua de Hermione entrara y saboreara todo en su interior. Aquello era el cielo, nunca un hombre la había besado de esa forma; sintió las manos de la gryffindor subir y bajar, inexpertas, por su torso, tomo una de aquellas manos y la puso directamente sobre su seno, Hermione gimió en su boca y Pansy supo que tendría un orgasmo si la gryffindor volvía a gemir de esa forma.


	11. Capitulo decimo

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

FlaviaUchihaHyuuga: Pase horas y horas leyendo tu review, casi no acabo jejejejeje, espero este siguiente capitulo te guste aunque no es tan largo...tal vez me mates, pero planeo subir otro cap el fin de semana así que creo que podré salvarme de tu furia asesina, un saludote

**N de nata: **Por fin volvi, espero este te guste igualmente, creo que esta fin de semana dejare otro capitulo mas, por que el sábado 23 tengo el examen de mi vida jajaja, y tengo que aplastarme y estudiar o moriré. Peeero les dejare capítulos de regalo, calculo que entr :D, no me odies si las semanas que siguen no me paso por aquí :P

**mafer199: **Hola :D, gracias por leer, y que genial que te gusto, espero disfrutes igualmente este nuevo cap, me cuesta mucho desarrollar ideas, tanto en mi carrera (composición) como aquí, y me sorprende haber llegado al capitulo 9 y haber logrado un mínimo de trama :D

**Capitulo decimo**

Draco beso dulcemente a Astoria antes de salir del gran comedor tras Pansy, no sabia que le pasaba pero intuía que estaba confundida y no quería que cometiera ninguna estupidez, aunque imagino que eso era inevitable, lo supo cuando la vio entrar a la biblioteca, no necesitaba atar cabos para imaginarse quien mas iba a estar en aquel lugar polvoriento y aburrido, tomo aire preparándose para lo que iba a encontrar antes de dar un paso al interior, se encontró con varios ravenclaw y huffleppufs regados por el lugar mientras Madame Pince los observaba a todos esperando que alguno cometiera alguna falta; pero ni rastro de su amiga, empezó a buscarla entre los pasillos de libros algo mas tranquilo.  
—¿Podrían dejar el espectáculo para un lugar mas privado? —susurró Draco después de recuperarse de la impresión de encontrarlas en un pasillo bastante alejado, Hermione había empezado a bajar su boca por al mandíbula de Pansy cuando decidió que era necesario interrumpirlas, saltaron una lejos de la otra como si les hubiera gritado cuando lo escucharon  
—¿Qué carajos haces aquí Malfoy?  
—Buscaba un libro, por supuesto —Hermione no sabia como desaparecer de allí, deseo fervientemente que el colegio no tuviera aquel hechizo que no permitía aparecerse por que quería esfumarse y trasladarse muy lejos de allí, se preguntó si estaban destinadas a ser interrumpidas, quiso agradecer a algún dios por aquel hecho pero no se encontró con fuerzas para ser tan hipócrita consigo misma  
—Bien, pues aquí no esta —Draco no paraba de mirarlas con burla, Hermione parecía una fogata con el rostro enrojecido y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, a diferencia de Pansy que lo miraba con odio contenido— No creo que necesites nada de esta sección de la biblioteca —Pansy no miro de reojo a Hermione para comprobar su reacción ante eso, supo que era posible enrojecer mas de lo que creía humanamente posible  
—Que lugar mas adecuado para lo que estaban haciendo —agregó Draco luego de pasearse un poco y leer los títulos de los libros, el pasillo completo contenía libros de magia arcana y oriental, los cuales solían incluir ritos sexuales bastante explícitos— No te atrevas a negar algo Granger, puedo ver muy bien, así como la mayoría de habitantes de este castillo —Hermione cerro la boca inmediatamente, era obvio que no podía negar nada—. Agradece que fui yo y no cualquier otra persona, ahora me debes una  
—No te debo nada Malfoy —espetó Hermione, tomo uno de los libros y lo empaco con fuerza en su maleta, Pansy sonrió al recordar el titulo de aquel en particular  
—No seas grosera Granger, acabo de salvarte de las habladurías de toda la escuela, merezco algo a cambio  
—Y a mi me debes el trabajo de encantamientos —agregó Pansy, Hermione pateo el suelo con furia antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí pisando fuerte.

—Bien, acabas de arruinar mi mañana Malfoy, espero que tengas una excusa buena por que no pienso perdonarte esto —alegó Pansy mientras salían de la biblioteca hacia su primera clase del día  
—Te salvo el trasero y me recriminas —Draco suspiro con fingido cansancio— Blaise ha estado preguntando estupideces sobre ti  
—¿Qué clase de estupideces?  
—Como solías compartir la cama con el, me pregunta si sabe por que demonios no lo has vuelto a buscar e ignoras sus indirectas —Pansy se quedo pensativa por un rato, no recordaba haber tenido ganas de hacer nada con Blaise desde hacia un buen rato—, llego al punto de insinuar que estabas en tus días del mes, luego el muy tonto se dio cuenta que ningunos "días del mes" puedan durar tanto —Pansy no supo que agregar a esto ultimo, su relación con Blaise era sabida por todo slytherin, no eran nada serio, pero pasaban un buen rato juntos—. Ya se que te estas preguntando que tiene que ver esto con salvarte el trasero, pues veras, no se si recuerdes que antes de que ocurriera todo esto solían encontrarse de vez en cuando en algún lugar recóndito del castillo. No me pegues, no los seguía, Blaise me lo dijo casualmente una noche antes de ir a buscarte —Pansy continuo con su mala cara aunque entendía a que punto iba a llegar su amigo— Y ahora parece planear buscarte alguna noche para convencerte, al parecer no ha tenido éxito con aquella ravenclaw y esta algo desesperado y no quiero por ningún motivo que te vea con tus manos bajo la falda de la gryffindor —agregó burlón al final, Pansy no pudo evitar reírse, estar un rato con Blaise no le supondría ningún problema, al fin y al cabo no tenia pareja estable y no podía negar que su compañero de curso dominaba las artes amatorias a la perfección. Solo seria necesario esquivar a un par de prefectos aquella noche. Se dio cuenta que ella también necesitaba desahogarse urgentemente  
—Aunque tu explicación me pareció patética por esta vez lo dejare pasar, podrías haberte esperado hasta mas tarde para decirme todo esto —Draco negó con la cabeza divertido antes de cederle el paso para entrar y acercarse a su oído para susurrarle algo  
—¿Me hubiera esperado para que tu pudieras _terminar_? —Se alejo para ver su reacción y abrió los ojos dándole a entender a que se refería con aquella frase, para su sorpresa Pansy enrojeció, algo que no había visto jamás que ocurriera por cuestiones sexuales. Pansy quiso matarlo pero se tuvo que contener al ver que McGonagall los miraba de forma insistente esperando a que tomaran sus lugares.

Hermione debía regresar a su habito de evitar a Pansy, el único fallo de su plan era la poción que estaban obligadas a revisar cada tercer día, las clases de pociones y encantamientos y las comidas, prácticamente tenia que verla todos los días y no sabia como reaccionar. Como persona lógica que era ya había interiorizado el hecho de sentirse atraída por la slytherin, ya lo había aceptado frente a sus amigos —obviando a Ron, por supuesto— y prácticamente ya se habían acostado —aunque usar aquel termino era contradictorio pues lo habían hecho contra una pared, se escandalizo al recordarlo— ¿y ahora?¿debía buscarla de nuevo para tener mas encuentros casuales?¿quería mas encuentros casuales con Pansy Parkinson?¿debía saludarla en los pasillos?, se iba a volver loca si no aclaraba ese aspecto de su vida, no podía vivir con algo que no estuviera debidamente planeado y estructurado; se calmo pensando en que no podría hacer nada hasta el lunes que tuviera clase de encantamientos. Pensar en que pasarían alrededor de 48 horas para tenerla cerca le acelero el corazón; se sintió absurda al sentir aquel nudo de anticipación en su estomago. Para evitar aquella inmadura —a su ver— reacción de contar el tiempo que faltaba se dedico a sacar el libro que había tomado apresuradamente en la biblioteca, se atoro con su propia saliva al notar que era un manual de instrucciones para realizar un rito de magia antigua de fertilidad, lanzo volando el libro a través de la habitación; en su vida había pasado una vergüenza tan grande, la cara de Draco al verlas le indico que este ya sabia algo, una emoción cercana a la felicidad se instalo en su pecho al imaginar que Pansy había llegado a mencionarla en sus conversaciones con alguien mas  
—Ya basta Hermione, no aguanto la intriga, ¿quien demonios te hizo ese monumental chupetón en el cuello? —Ginny entro tan abruptamente a su cuarto que pensó que perdería las constantes vitales por el susto  
—Ya basta Ginny, no aguanto que me preguntes cosas que no te incumben —dijo usando sus mismas palabras  
—Por supuesto que me interesan —alegó Ginny ignorando el hecho que Hermione había imitado pobremente su voz para burlarse de ella— Aparte se muy bien quien fue, a no ser que me tengas preparada otra sorpresa  
—Nos besamos, y no pienso decir nada mas —contestó Hermione después de meditarlo unos instantes, Ginny no pudo evitar gritar de la impresión, Hermione sonrió  
—Claro que me vas a decir mas, ¿crees que no se como se hacen esos morados en el cuello?  
—Bueno, pues nos besamos y bueno…ya sabes…una cosa llevo a la otra —Se mordió el labio al recordarlo, dándole un panorama mucho mas amplio a Ginny con ese simple gesto—. Y no pienso entrar en detalles Ginny, solo has de saber que hoy me siguió hasta la biblioteca y Malfoy nos encontró —Ginny abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad  
—¿Me estas diciendo que tu te la has pasado…intimando con Parkinson por todo el colegio?  
—No dije eso Ginny, solo dije…  
—El pasillo del sexto piso, el pasillo del primero que sale de las mazmorras, la biblioteca —enumeró Ginny para vergüenza de Hermione que se dio cuenta del calibre de la situación, no era una cifra desorbitada, pero SI lo era cuando de la persona que hablaban era de ella  
—Ignorando eso Ginny —comentó desviando el camino de la conversación sutilmente— ¿qué demonios hago? —Ginny se quedo pensativa, no era una situación común, ya lo había hablado con Harry ¿qué motivaciones tenia Pansy para buscar a Hermione bajo esos términos? tristemente la única que se le ocurría era algún plan macabro donde su amiga solo era un objeto  
—No tengo ni idea Herms…la situación es algo extraña  
—De eso no tengo dudas Ginny, se que Parkinson no busca nada mas allá de su propia diversión —No pudo evitar sentir una tristeza profunda— Y que yo simplemente este encaprichada, pero no tengo ni idea que hacer para superarlo  
—Solo te darse un consejo Herms, disfruta mientras puedas, al fin y al cabo esta etapa de tu vida no se repetirá nunca —Hermione asintió convencida, podía darle un nuevo enfoque a la situación sin sentirse vulnerable, ¿Pansy Parkinson la estaba usando? Bueno, ella también podría sacar provecho.

Despidió a sus amigos en la entrada del castillo y los vio partir nerviosos rumbo al partido de quidditch entre ravenclaw y gryffindor. Algo aburrida se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para devolver el libro y regresar corriendo para poder alcanzar un buen lugar en las gradas. Se sentía bastante optimista, hacia un día no veía a Pansy y había recuperado la fuerza mental para poder mantener la entereza en caso de volver a ser _acosada_ por la slytherin. Se entretuvo en la biblioteca —algo que siempre le ocurría en cualquier lugar donde hubieran libros— buscado algún titulo que hablara sobre la historia del sexo en la comunidad mágica, ya sabia muy bien lo que se opinaba sobre las relaciones de un mismo sexo en el mundo muggle y había nacido una nueva curiosidad en ella, y por supuesto debía saciarla de algún modo.  
El silencio a su alrededor se hizo tan pesado que la hizo recordar que sus amigos estaban en ese momento jugando un partido y que seguramente le recriminarían si no asistiera, tomo su cosas con rapidez y empezó a recorrer con toda la velocidad que se podía permitir, no creía alcanzar a agarrar alguna asiento libre en la tribuna en donde estarían los gryffindors, pero no fue algo que le preocupara demasiado, siempre podía pasar desapercibida en cualquier otra. Casi patino llegando al pie de la escalera que la llevaría a las gradas, tomo un poco de aire y sonrió cuando escucho la voz de Luna Lovegood anunciar el marcador: 70-50 a favor de gryffindor. Llegando al segundo rellano se encontró una pareja besándose apasionadamente. Intento ignorarlos y pasar de largo pero su cerebro registro un par de piernas que podía reconocer, se quedo observando atentamente sin saber muy bien de donde las recordaba hasta que un rugido de las tribunas hizo sobresaltar a la pareja; una furia desconocida empezó a subir desde su estomago cuando se giraron a verla algo acalorados, Blaise se limito a sonreírle coquetamente intentando evitar algún castigo por haber sido descubierto por la premio anual, a su lado, Pansy la miraba con algo entre el odio y el resentimiento  
—Emm…perdón …sigan a lo suyo —Pansy lo vio, vio su pelo empezar a esponjarse de una forma sutil, pero que ella había empezado a reconocer como un signo inequívoco que indicaba un estado explosivo; sintió un alivio que no sabia que estaba buscando, no entendía por que inconscientemente quería que su beso con Blaise se acabara pronto, como si ya no fueran suficiente  
—Para ahí sangre sucia —farfulló Pansy con rabia, la maldita mujer no tenia derecho a interrumpirla, y tampoco tenia derecho a inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos mientras besaba a otra persona, no tenia derecho sobre su imaginación que no había parado de recrear sus manos suaves y pequeñas mientras sentía las manos grandes de Blaise acariciar su espalda, como si su cuerpo la deseara a ella exclusivamente  
—No es necesario Pansy…—Blaise se pregunto por que Pansy se veía tan molesta, no sabia que odiara tanto a aquella gryffindor adicta a los libros y al parecer se habían librado de un castigo ¿cuál era entones la necesidad de forzar su suerte de aquella forma?  
—No por llamarme sangre sucia te creas con el derecho de darme ordenes —Hermione intento controlar el temblor de su voz, tenia su varita fuertemente apretada bajo su túnica y vio como Blaise se revolvía incomodo con aquella situación  
—Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana Granger, no me des una excusa para hechizarte y sacarte de aquí volando  
—Inténtalo —respondió Hermione sacando su varita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Pansy apuntaba con la suya dispuesta a atacar al menor movimiento  
—Pansy, es una premio anual será mejor que…  
—Lárgate Blaise —pidió Pansy, Blaise se encogió de hombros con indiferencia antes de empezar a subir por las escaleras. Hermione recapacito la situación, ella era una premio anual, titulo que indicaba que era una persona lo suficientemente madura como para dar ese tipo de espectáculos, bajo su varita y se dispuso a seguir al Slytherin, Pansy la tomo fuertemente del brazo  
—Ni se te ocurra darme la espalda  
—Hare lo que quiera Pansy, y ahorita quiero irme así que si me permites… —Hermione ni siquiera noto que la había llamado por su nombre, pero Pansy si. Para Pansy fue como si lo hubiera gritado y una sensación embriagadora empezó a envolverla  
—Estas molesta por que me viste con otra persona  
—Por supuesto que no —alegó Hermione enrojeciendo  
—Estas celosa —habló Pansy mas para si misma que para Hermione, aquel era un descubrimiento bastante esclarecedor, de forma fugaz se pregunto si ella se sentiría celosa si veía a Hermione con alguien mas, la idea la torturo tanto que la desecho al instante  
—Blaise te ha freído el cerebro —Hermione se giro antes de que Pansy regresara al extraño ensueño al que había entrado, cuando Pansy se dio cuenta Hermione ya iba varias escaleras arriba y un nuevo rugido de las tribunas le impidió hacer escuchar su voz ordenándole que regresara.


	12. Capitulo decimoprimero

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fin de semana, mañana subiré el tercero :D, un saludo

_**Capitulo decimoprimero**_

—Que bueno que cumpliste tu cometido; no tendrás que andarla siguiendo por todo el castillo en tu tiempo libre —comentó Draco mordazmente esperando con ansias la reacción de su amiga  
—¿A que te refieres?  
—Tu plan con Granger, tu idea era que enloqueciera por ti, y según dices ya llego al punto de sentir celos, así que tu plan básicamente funciono, has llegado a la meta y mereces ser libre  
—Tenia pensado llegar un poco mas allá  
—¿No crees que te estas pasando un poco?  
—¿Estas defendiendo a Granger? —preguntó una incrédula Pansy, sabia que por alguna razón que ella desconocía Granger recibía un trato diferente a los demás gryffindors por parte de Draco, pero aquello se le hacia excesivo  
—Te defiendo a ti Pansy, estas llevando esto a un lugar del que no podrás salir fácil  
—¿De que demonios me hablas?, Astoria, por favor, controla a tu novio —Astoria se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, continuo con la lectura de su libro ignorando la discusión entre su novio y su amiga  
—¿Qué sientes por Granger? —Pansy se quedo con la boca abierta, ella no sentía absolutamente nada por Granger mas allá de la necesidad de besarla  
—Nada Draco, ¿en que mundo vives?  
—Bien, pues sospecho que ese nada se te va a convertir en todo pronto  
—¿Y esa predicción la viste en la bola de cristal de la clase de adivinación? —Se mofó Pansy de forma altanera, Draco negó con la cabeza  
—No Pansy, no tendría que usar la adivinación para saber algo tan obvio como eso, pero como veo que estas cerrada en banda…mejor me voy, no pienso seguir aconsejándote para que te burles de mi —Draco le tendió una mano a Astoria para invitarla a levantarse junto con el, Pansy solo los vio sin poder cerrar la boca de la incredulidad que sentía, ¿de que demonios le hablaba Draco Malfoy?

Clase de pociones. Hermione se sentía como un flan, solo podía compararlo a la sensación que le produjo presentar sus TIMOS. Se despidió de Ginny en el comedor no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza, había pasado toda la hora del almuerzo lanzando indirectas a las que Harry respondía con una carcajada, ella se había limitado a sonrojarse. Harry le paso una mano por los hombros para confortarla. Cuando llegaron a la puerta no se hicieron esperar los comentarios de mal gusto por parte de los slytherins pero gracias a alguna estrella poderosa Snape salió iracundo por el ruido y les ordeno entrar de una forma nada educada; Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y si dirigió hacia su puesto como si de un cadalso se tratara; Pansy la esperaba allí, pero no la estaba observando y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos; Hermione agradeció esta situación y se sentó mas tranquila. Pansy continuo ignorándola casi toda la clase, algo que empezó a poner nerviosa a Hermione ¿qué había pasado?¿Por que aquel cambio tan radical en su comportamiento?. La clase paso entre vapores y Hermione estaba tan distraída que Pansy tuvo que ayudarle al final de la poción, fue la única mirada que le dirigió, llena de burla haciéndola recordar que esa noche tenían que verse de nuevo para supervisar su trabajo. Cuando toco la campana para anunciar la siguiente clase Hermione se alivio por tener una hora de tiempo libre antes de historia de la magia, tomando sus cosas y dándole un rápido saludo a Harry y a Ron salió volando hacia la biblioteca, en el camino se preguntó si aquel comportamiento extraño de la slytherin dictaba el fin de lo que fuera que tuvieran, aunque quiso engañarse y sentir alivio lo único que pudo concebir fue una sensación de tristeza y frustración ¿y si le preguntaba? Hermione se sintió estúpida de solo pensarlo, decidió que para superar su decepción haría lo que mejor sabia: estudiar.

Cuando llego al laboratorio de pociones agradeció no encontrar a Pansy allí, seria mejor que no se apareciera, la ayudaba mas no teniéndola a la vista, con sus despampanantes piernas distrayéndola de su poción. Quito el hechizo de estasis con premura y se dispuso a iniciar un fuego progresivo para alcanzar la temperatura adecuada. Justo cuando estaba lista para macerar las alas de doxxy se abrió la puerta  
—Hola —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa tímida, había decidido intentar mantener una relación por lo menos cordial, la mala cara que de Pansy hizo flaquear su expresión; era inútil mantener una buena relación con Pansy Parkinson, exceptuando, claro, cualquier relación de otro _tipo  
_—¿Alguna razón en particular para que te muestres tan contenta? —preguntó Pansy de mala gana, ahí estaba de nuevo, esas ganas terribles de besarla, las mismas que la habían atacado en clase de pociones, en el comedor, en la biblioteca mientras la espiaba…  
—Ninguna, solo te saludaba educadamente —contestó Hermione girándose para poder continuar con su trabajo— ¿Hoy me ayudaras?  
—¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?  
—Te pediré cordialmente que te vayas —anunció Hermione con voz solemne, Pansy se rió— "Mucho ayuda el que no estorba" Parkinson, y contigo por aquí dando vueltas no puedo concen…  
—¿Lo dices por que te pongo nerviosa?  
—De ninguna manera —Hermione se giro a mirarla ofendida; ofendida por que había dado justo en el clavo y en cambio ella no podía descifrar nada de lo que sentía Pansy  
—Vamos a comprobarlo —Pansy se situó tras Hermione y puso las manos en su cintura, Hermione dio un respingo pero aparte de su mano apretando fuertemente el mazo no dio muestras de nada mas, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo. Todo el proceso de macerar las alas de doxxy fue secundado por un montón de caricias en su torso, se iba a volver loca. Cuando termino dejo suavemente el mortero en la mesa y se giro abruptamente para buscar los labios de Pansy, ella la recibió con un gemido contenido y la tomo con fuerza de la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, la necesitaba desesperadamente. Ni las noches con Blaise habían saciado la necesidad que tenia de aquella rata de biblioteca, evito preguntarse la razón y se dedico a desabotonar la camisa de la gryffindor y desprenderla de ella lanzándola a algún rincón, bajo sus labios por la mandíbula de Hermione y mordió su clavícula sabiendo lo loca que la pondría con ese gesto, subió sus manos por la espalda y tomo el broche del brasier, jugando con el, probando hasta donde la iba a dejar llegar esta vez. Hermione había colado sus manos bajo su camiseta, acariciándola mientras buscaba su cuello para imitar lo que solía hacerle Pansy al suyo, con deleite la slytherin desabrocho aquella prenda y la dejo caer dejándola semi desnuda, Hermione hizo un amago de cubrirse pero Pansy no la dejo, lo que veían sus ojos la extasiaba enormemente. Su cara se muto a una mueca de impresión al ver finas líneas de color mas blanco repartidas a lo largo de su torso y una líneas nada discretas en el antebrazo que parecían formar una palabra, Hermione enrojeció y le dio la espalda buscando desesperada su ropa para cubrirse, Pansy la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia si para besarla haciéndola olvidar sus planes para salir corriendo de allí y sentarse a llorar de vergüenza en algún salón abandonado. Pansy imaginaba de donde provenían aquellas cicatrices, Hermione había sido torturada vilmente en algún punto del año anterior. Se odio por haber pertenecido a un grupo de gente tan estúpida, aquella bruja en sus brazos no había hecho nada para merecer aquello. Se dio cuenta que lo que le estaba haciendo tampoco lo merecía, pero eso era algo que no podría parar a esas alturas, ella tampoco iba a salir a salvo de aquella situación, le encantaba verla, le encantaba apoderarse de sus labios, tocarla y que ella lo hiciera la volvía loca. La subió con cuidado a una de las mesas y se situó entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla, Hermione había hecho desaparecer ya su camisa y rasguñaba su espalda deliberadamente haciéndola mover sus caderas contra su cuerpo, sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento y por los gemidos que llegaban directamente a sus oídos sabia que la gryffindor también. Con necesidad desabrocho su propio brasier, sintió el éxtasis recorrer su cuerpo cuando totalmente desinhibida Hermione tomo con sus labios uno de sus pezones, aquello era la gloria, no podía compararlo con nada mas. Desesperada tumbo a Hermione en la mesa y con brusquedad subió su falda para poder verla, sin pensarlo se agacho para besar la parte interna de sus muslos, Hermione se retorció de placer. Pansy tomo su varita y con un movimiento hizo desaparecer la ropa interior de la gryffindor, se incorporo para verla a los ojos mientras su mano viajaba directamente a su centro, pudo ver el deseo flotando en sus pupilas, el deseo y la mas pura lujuria enviándole una punzada directo a su entrepierna, se agacho y sin avisar tomo el botón del placer entre sus labios, el gemido que lanzo Hermione la hizo estremecer de deseo.

Hermione perdió el pudor y la decencia, nunca jamás podría negarse a Pansy Parkinson, no podía imaginar nada que la hiciera sentir como se sentía en ese momento, la boca de la slytherin la estaba llevando a lugares que no creía posibles. Se tomo firmemente de la mesa y arqueo su espalda mientras explotaba en su boca, sin poder contener el placer desatado en el centro de su ser, Pansy subió de inmediato a besarla. Hermione entre la neblina del éxtasis no noto lo dulce de aquel beso, lo delicado y lo oculto que había en el, solo se dejo llevar por aquella boca experta mientras calmaba su respiración preguntándose como devolverle a Pansy todo ese placer. Con desenvoltura sus manos recorrieron de forma ascendente los muslos de la slytherin hasta perderse bajo su falda y su ropa interior, en respuesta recibió un mordisco en el cuello y una sucesión de gemidos contra su oído antes de sentirla venirse contra su mano, sonrió para si misma al descubrir que ella también podía dar placer y se pregunto si Pansy había llegado de la misma forma exquisita que lo había hecho ella. Tras recuperar un ritmo de respiración normal Pansy se levanto deleitándose de nuevo con la vista que tenia bajo ella: Hermione con el torso desnudo, el cabello alborotado a su alrededor y las mejillas tan sonrosadas que quiso besar cada una de ellas; y para finalizar su falda enrollada en su cintura cubriendo precariamente su sexo, de sabor terriblemente embriagador. Sus ojos impactaron con los de la gryffindor que le enviaron una tímida sonrisa cautelosa. Recorrió con el dedo el valle de sus senos haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos con aquella caricia, continuo su camino lento y luego su mano se dirigió intrigada al antebrazo herido, Hermione se revolvió incomoda y se incorporo buscando desviar su atención, sin lograrlo, tomo su brazo y lo giro para leer la larga cicatriz llena de retorcidas letras que formaban la palabra _sangre sucia  
_—No lo veas —pidió Hermione, Pansy la miro con ojos interrogantes— Quizás…podrías arrepentirte…se que mis padres no eran magos pero yo…—Fue callada con un beso  
—¿Quién lo hizo? —preguntó dándose la vuelta al darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de aquel gesto, la preocupación que había mostrado por lo que ella pensara había sido demasiado _dulce_, tampoco le agradaba el rumbo que podía tomar aquella conversación. Hermione empezó a vestirse con lentitud, no tenia ganas de hablar de aquello, no quería la lastima de nadie  
—Bellatrix —respondió de forma escueta, Pansy iba a decirle algo pero el grito ahogado de la gryffindor la asusto— La poción Parkinson, la poción —Pansy se rió mientras se acercaba a ver como su trabajo del día había sido arruinado por la ineptitud de las dos, nadie en su sano juicio tenia sexo en una habitación con una poción en plena cocción  
—Bueno, tendrás que aplicar tus dotes de sabelotodo para sacarnos de esta —Hermione asintió sin prestar mucha atención, tenia abierto un cuaderno de notas sobre la mesa —la mismas que acababa de usar para otros menesteres, pensó Pansy con malicia— y con una pluma realizaba rápidos cálculos aritméticos, Pansy se asomo por sobre su hombro para admirar lo que estaba haciendo, de la nada Hermione empezó a verter ingredientes al caldero mientras y como por arte de magia —nunca mejor empleado— la poción empezó a adquirir el color adecuado y dejar ese estado de masa putrefacta para recuperar su estado liquido, Hermione suspiro aliviada  
—Un poco mas y se hubiera quedado pegada al fondo del caldero, Snape nos hubiera matado —Hermione se lo dijo todo sonriéndole con un brillo colgado en las pupilas, Pansy se pregunto si solo era alegría post-sexo o había algo mas  
—10 puntos para gryffindor —alabo con sorna, aunque menos de la habitual; Hermione frunció el entrecejo dispuesta a replicar pero de repente enrojeció  
—Oye…podrías…¿podrías devolverme mi ropa interior? —lo susurrante de la frase y lo avergonzada que se veía causo una oleada de excitación en Pansy, la tomo de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y sin avisar metió una mano bajo la falda tocando la humedad que manaba de la gryffindor, esta se aferro a sus hombros gimiendo  
—¿Me vas a decir que no conoces el hechizo para hacer regresar tu preciada prenda? —Hermione no se vi con fuerzas de responder, se limito a negar con la cabeza— Te lo dejo de tarea Granger, algo verdaderamente útil con lo que llenar esa cabeza de sabelotodo que tienes— La soltó abruptamente y lamió su mano, Hermione respiraba con dificultad, volvía a tener el pelo alborotado  
—No es justo Parkinson, devuélveme mi ropa  
—Lo siento Granger, por el momento me la quedare yo —Sonrió con malicia al ver que había logrado enfadarla— Te espero mañana después del almuerzo en la biblioteca con un ensayo para encantamientos, si no…bueno, ya veremos que te pido a cambio —Le guiño el ojo solo para ver como reaccionaba, pero Hermione siguió con cara de quererla matar, Pansy decidió que era mejor retirarse y sin voltearla a ver salió de allí como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Espero lo disfruten :D, cualquier critica es bien recibida


	13. Capitulo decimosegundo

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

**_Soy malvada y en esta ocasión no responderé reviews, solo decirles que de verdad muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :D, pero en compensación les dejo un capitulo de 4500 palabras, nadie podrá quejarse :P, espero el lunes poder subir otro cap mas y por el resto de la semana desapareceré bajo la bruma de los libros :S_**

_**Capitulo decimosegundo**_

La descarada no llegaba, tenia 15 minutos esperándola y no se había aparecido ¿qué quería?¿que la invitara formalmente a una cita? Por supuesto que no iba a hacer eso, la gryffindor debería haber intuido lo que ella quería decir con las palabras que casi el había espetado la noche anterior; pero al parecer su dotado cerebro no servía para dilucidar cosas del ámbito de relaciones interpersonales, no la culpaba del todo, ni ella se había dado cuenta que realmente le estaba indicando que se vieran en la biblioteca. Que se fuera al carajo el ensayo de encantamientos, ¡solo quería besarla por el amor de Merlín!.  
Cuando estaba a punto de irse vio aparecer su pelo castaño favorito por la puerta, decidió que seria bueno esconderse pues no quería verse tan necesitada, no quería por nada del mundo que aquella endemoniada mujer se diera cuenta de lo mucho que empezaba a afectarle lo que fuera que tuvieran, ni ella misma quería recordar que el plan se le había salido completamente de las manos. Se alegro enormemente cuando noto que la gryffindor parecía buscar algo, se dedico a seguirla y la atrapo en el pasillo tan conocido por ellas dos  
—Granger, llegas tarde  
—No venia a verte  
—Te vi buscándome  
—No te buscaba —mintió Hermione con descaro, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba perdida, ver a Pansy la hacia sonreír y eso, para ella, no era buena señal. Se acerco hastiada de la cara de pocos amigos de la slytherin y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios— Y por cierto, tampoco tengo tu ensayo —Pansy la miro con fingido escándalo, luego sonrió de medio lado y la tomo de la cintura para darle un beso de verdad, aquello no estaba bien, no estaba bien ese agradable vacío que sentía en su estomago cuando la veía y que se acrecentaba cuando la besaba  
—¿Para que me buscabas entonces?  
—No te estaba buscando —susurro de forma contenida y algo molesta, odiaba que Pansy pareciera leerla como si de un libro abierto se tratase— Pero ya que te veo te comento que tenemos aproximadamente 2 horas para terminar la primera parte de la poción que mando Snape, tu veras si quieres ir o no— Hermione se desprendió de Pansy y empezó a caminar con dirección al laboratorio que les habían asignado, no se paro a ver si Pansy la seguía o no, pero pudo escuchar sus pasos segundos después tras de si, sonrió para si imaginando a Pansy caminando junto a ella, seria demasiado extraño y era preferible mantenerla algo lejos. En el camino se encontró con Harry y Ron que la saludaron efusivamente y al parecer también se dirigían a completar su trabajo, Hermione sospechó que aquellas muestras de cariño exageradas eran inversamente proporcionales a la calidad de la poción  
—¿Qué laboratorio les toco?  
—El D. La ultima vez que vinimos la poción solo llego a tener color azul y no se si sea equivalente a el "azul profundo" que menciona el libro  
—Esto es demasiado complejo Hermione, ¿cuántos tonos de azul hay? —Se quejo Ron, Harry asintió dándole la razón  
—Se están complicando demasiado, hay otras mil cosas que les indicaran si la poción va por buen camino o no —Harry y Ron se miraron interrogantes, ¿qué otras formas había? Todas eran igual de ambiguas: consistencia, olor, forma del vapor y un largo etc— No se quejen tanto, permítanme terminar la mía y voy con ustedes —Ron se lanzo a besar su mejilla de la alegría, Hermione lo lanzo lejos riéndose y exigiéndole esas muestras de cariño para otra ocasión, Harry opto por agarrar su cabeza y revolverle el cabello mientras se reía; de reojo vio como Pansy, que los venia siguiendo ponía cara de malas pulgas, se pregunto si era por que los odiaba o por que odiaba que tocaran a Hermione. Se separaron en la puerta del laboratorio asignado a los muchachos y Hermione continuo su camino y se introdujo a su laboratorio asignado sin cerrar la puerta, dándole tiempo a su compañera de entrar. Estaba de muy buen humor, por fin podía decir que estaba lidiando con todos los asuntos de su vida de una forma madura; amaba a sus amigos, le iba bien en sus estudios, había encontrado a sus padres a salvo—el proceso de la recuperación de su memoria debía esperar hasta que ella saliera del colegio— y tenia algo parecido a una relación. Tomo con alegría el cucharón y empezó a contar vueltas como le indicaba el libro, el estridente ruido de una puerta cerrándose con violencia la saco de su nube de alegría  
—¿Por qué demonios a ellos aceptas hacerles los trabajos y cuando yo lo pido educadamente no mueves ni un dedo? —hablo furiosa Pansy, Hermione se giro algo confundida por aquella inesperada e incongruente explosión de animo. Volvió a la poción quitándole importancia a la situación, Pansy no tenia derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada  
—Aunque no tengo por darte ninguna explicación te diré: Son mis mejores amigos, y no les hago los trabajos, solo los asesoro  
—¿Tus mejores amigos? Weasley parecía a punto de saltarte encima —exclamó conteniendo una furia que no sabia de donde provenía pero que se había iniciado al ver como Hermione ponía su atención sobre aquellos dos cabezas huecas cuando ella había estado a punto de meterla en el armario de las escobas para hacer algo mas interesante. Para su consternación Hermione soltó una risilla que no pudo interpretar, la bestia furibunda en su interior enloqueció, incontenible— ¿Te estas burlando de mi Granger?  
—Nunca —Lo dijo con tanta seguridad y tan sorprendida por su pregunta que Pansy sintió un descanso sublime, la miraba directo a los ojos intentando comprender el comportamiento tan infantil que estaba teniendo; maldición, Hermione la volvía loca— Me reía de tu comentario sobre Ron —continuo, dándose la vuelta para seguir trabajando en la poción, Pansy se acerco de mala gana y empezó a ayudarla sacando de forma brusca los ojos de unos tritones enanos, como si ellos fueran los culpables del extraño malestar que sentía  
—¿Y? —preguntó viendo que Hermione parecía no dignarse a continuar hablando  
—Es gracioso que pienses que Ron se me estuviera lanzando encima cuando se podría decir que siempre ha sido a la inversa —Pansy sintió aquella declaración como una patada en la boca del estomago. Sabia perfectamente que algo ocurría entre esos dos, era un secreto a voces, todo el mundo mágico había esperado verlos casados al finalizar la guerra; las parejas perfectas, la epitome del triunfo del amor: el descerebrado de Potter emparejado con la hermana de su mejor amigo y este con la cerebro del trío. PERO saber aquello no le quitaba ese sabor amargo de la boca; no se le había pasado por la cabeza que la misma Hermione estuviera buscando la aprobación de un estúpido integrante Weasley, siempre creyó que seria al revés, aunque se sorprendió recordando el exhaustivo estudio que había hecho de la gryffindor y su notorio gusto por descerebrados inútiles ¿tendría que sentirse ofendida por verse incluida en esa lista? Definitivamente si  
—¿Y? —Parecía destinada a solo usar el mismo monosílabo  
—Bueno…Ron tiene otros intereses —Creyó ver una sombra de tristeza atravesar sus ojos, pero no supo si solo había sido el reflejo de la poción  
—Tu también los tienes —aseveró Pansy, buscando darse su lugar, ¿se daría cuenta Hermione de lo desesperada que estaba por que en voz alta la reconociera como parte importante de su vida? No sabia como iba a lograrlo pero necesitaba que la gryffindor solo tuviera ojos para ella. Se sintió derretir cuando ella la miro a los ojos y sonrió, y su sonrisa le ilumino todo el rostro, endulzándolo y embelesándola a ella  
—Por supuesto que tengo otros intereses —aseveró con seguridad sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Pansy sintió un calor subiendo por su pecho—. Bien esto ya esta —dijo con mirada satisfecha, conjuro un recipiente y empezó a verter una parte de la poción en el, Pansy continuo estática en su lugar observando los delicados movimientos de la gryffindor— Me voy con Harry y Ron —aviso, se sintió estúpida, ¿por qué tenia que decirle lo que iba o no iba a hacer?, Pansy asintió y la vio partir con algo de reticencia. Tenia que parar, por su bien tenia que alejarse de la gryffindor.

Ingreso al laboratorio donde estaban sus amigos observando el caldero como si este los hubiera insultado. Cuando la vieron entrar sus expresiones reflejaron tanto alivio que Hermione no pudo evitar reírse; luego de recibir un suave golpe en la cabeza por parte de Harry se puso manos a la obra. Observo la poción con ojo critico buscando que era lo que había fallado  
—Tal vez nos hayamos demorado un poco en lanzar el polvo de alas de doxxy —La voz de Ron fue enflaqueciendo al ver la cara de Hermione  
—¿Están consientes que las alas de doxxy son el ingrediente principal? —preguntó mirando alternadamente a sus amigos, Harry asintió avergonzado mientras Ron solo negó algo inseguro, Hermione encontró al culpable con aquel gesto. Empezó a darles instrucciones ambiguas para no tener que resolverles ella todo el asunto, no estaba dispuesta a que no sacaran algún provecho de aquella situación. Mientras Ron mantenía con su varita el fuego a cierta temperatura Harry se acerco a Hermione disimuladamente para poder hablarle al oído sin que su amigo se enterar  
—¿Todo bien?  
—Todo magnifico —respondió mientras sonreía como una tonta, Harry contuvo la risa  
—Pareces en el paraíso, casi podría decir que estas enam…  
—Calla Harry, es algo absurdo pensar en eso, solo...es muy buena en…ya sabes —Harry volteo su cara ofuscado, seguía sintiéndose incomodo con tanta información, se pregunto como hacia Ginny para siempre preguntar por los detalles, cuando eso ocurría tenia la enorme necesidad de salir corriendo, Hermione era su hermana y el estaba muy chapado a la antigua  
—Supongo que eso es bueno —Hermione asintió entusiasmada y riendo bajo por la cara de duda que ponía Harry  
—Hey, ¿esperan que haga explotar este lugar o quieren vivir? —Harry salto de inmediato junto a Ron mientras Hermione empezaba a dar ordenes encriptadas en preguntas

—Draco…me gusta Granger —soltó sin previo aviso. Draco se atraganto con su propia saliva.  
—Por alguna extraña razón no me sorprende del todo —dijo después de recuperarse de la abrupta confesión, Pansy lo miro con molestia sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación— Odio decirlo —su tono de voz indicaba lo contrario—, pero te lo dije  
—Ya se —espetó enfurruñada, no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, debería conseguirse un amigo menos ponzoñoso  
—Rita Skeeter estaría enormemente emocionada con esta historia —Se burlo Draco, Pansy sonrió de medio lado, Hermione tenia un historial interesante con aquella vieja bruja, le había inventado amoríos a diestra y siniestra. Su rostro se ensombreció repentinamente; no era un panorama tan alegre si lo pensaba bien, no le gustaba pensar en la gryffindor y otras personas; y eso era algo a lo que no quería darle nombre, no admitiría por nada del mundo como la estaba matando de…  
—Ni por todo el oro del mundo saldría con Granger —farfullo lo primero que le vino a la mente para evadir la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, Draco la miro con incredulidad, sus ojos le dijeron todo lo que ni ella ni el pensaba decir en voz alta. Ella era Pansy Parkinson, obstinada y pasional, pero lo suficientemente astuta para reconocer que aquella sensación que la envolvía cuando veía aparecer el enmarañado e incontrolable cabello castaño por su periferia no pertenecía al mero capricho con el que había iniciado todo, por que aquel sentimiento era totalmente nuevo, pero ella misma se lo había imaginado tanto en la niñez que ahora podía reconocerlo como real. Suspiro con desgana mientras Draco le daba palmadas suaves en el brazo  
—Ya estas perdida Pans —susurró sin burla  
—No se como arrancármela de la cabeza  
—¿Para que quieres hacer eso?, no hay nada allí afuera que pueda amenazar cualquier decisión que tomes, ni siquiera tus padres  
—Pero ella es una…  
—No lo menciones —farfulló ofuscado— Eso ya quedo atrás  
—No es tan fácil olvidarlo cuando estas en esta situación  
—Hablas como si tuvieras viruela de dragón  
—Es muy parecido —murmuró Pansy con un mohín caprichoso en la cara, Draco se burlo de ella—. Ella…ella tiene una cicatriz en su brazo —hablo de repente, su amigo tomo una expresión hermética—, dice _Sangre_ _sucia_ —miro atentamente la cara de Draco, este se recostó en el sillón suspirando  
—Bueno, un interesante regalo que le dejo mi tía después de que Granger hiciera una visita técnica a nuestra mansión—hablo con tono de voz neutro, odiaba recordar el periodo entre su marcaje y el final de la guerra. Pansy lo miro con incredulidad, así que era aquello lo que lo ataba —por llamarlo de alguna forma— a Hermione  
—¿Fue muy duro? —Draco se estremeció ante su pregunta, no era lo peor que había visto, la importancia que le daba residía en que Hermione tenia su edad, la había visto desde sus once años, y en un salto horrible del destino estaba en su sala salpicada de su propia sangre, y tenia su maldita edad, solo eran dos mocosos metidos hasta el cuello en un problema de adultos. Pansy tomo aquel gesto como una afirmación; le causo curiosidad todo aquello que no sabían una de la otra, ella a sus 17 años había estado en el colegio, con la comodidad que representaba estar rodeada de mortífagos que respetaban su pureza de sangre. Hermione a sus 17 años, según sabia, había acampando por toda la isla británica, refugiada en una carpa huyendo de las mismas personas que para ella no representaban peligro alguno. Se descubrió pensando que le gustaría escuchar a la castaña relatándole aquella historia.  
—Bien Pansy, ahora solo queda que duermas o te quedes despierta pensando en que hacer —dijo Draco estirándose— Deberías dejar que ella lo decidiera, así tu no tendrías el peso de haber tomado una decisión  
—Debería ser penado actuar de forma tan slytherin —Se burlo Pansy, Draco se limito a encoger los hombros en un gesto inocente— Pero lo pensare, teniendo en cuenta los enormes beneficios que representa para mi seguirla frecuentando —Alzó las cejas con picardía dejando muy en claro a que tipo de beneficios se refería, Draco hizo una mueca de fingido escandalo y se fue de allí dejando a una pensativa Pansy.

La encontró en el pasillo habitual de la biblioteca, como si la esperara, sonriéndole con esa expresión que tanto le gustaba, Pansy se limito a alzar la cabeza con orgullo avanzando había la mesa. Noto con alegría que Hermione enviaba continuas miradas a sus largas y esbeltas piernas mientras se acercaba; se sentó junto a ella, le tomo la barbilla y le robo un beso feroz, Hermione no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya Pansy estaba lejos de regreso en su puesto.  
Bien, ya estaba allí, ¿y ahora?¿debía iniciar una conversación banal?¿le preguntaba sobre su día? Solo la había buscado para robarle un beso  
—Parkinson, ¿qué harás saliendo de Hogwarts? —Salvada por la campana, Hermione hablo justo cuando estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo despectivo y largarse sin que se notara lo avergonzada y nerviosa que se sentía  
—Quiero viajar durante un año, ya luego veré —respondió observando como la gryffindor pasaba rápidamente las hojas de un libro  
—Vaya eso…eso es…  
—¿Te sorprende que alguien quiera hacer un alto e irse a disfrutar de la vida?  
—Bueno, algo así —aceptó luego de meditarlo un rato sin despegar sus ojos de las hojas que consultaba, la mesa tenia libros y pergaminos regados por todos lados, Pansy hizo a un lado uno de ellos y puso su codo en la mesa para descansar su cabeza y poder mirar a Hermione atentamente, esta le dirigió una mirada nerviosa de soslayo al sentirse observada, y como de costumbre enrojeció profusamente  
—¿Y ya sabes que estudiar?  
—No —Hermione alzo las cejas sorprendida, no se imaginaba a si misma sin planear cada detalle de su futuro, tendría un colapso nervioso  
— Yo me siento atraída por la medimagia —comentó alegremente— Sobretodo desde lo de mis padres…aunque también me llama la atención la carrera política  
—¿Quieres pertenecer a esa basura?  
—Quiero iniciar un cambio, sobre todo en el trato hacia los no magos —Se defendió, se giro a mirarla para ver su reacción, pero Pansy se cuido de no hacer ningún gesto ante la mención de igualdad para todas las especies, no se sentía lista para discutir ese tipo de cosas— y para los hijos de muggles —continuo, Pansy vio como en un gesto inconsciente Hermione se acariciaba su antebrazo  
—¿Te duele?  
—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida, Pansy le señalo su antebrazo, Hermione aparto la mano que había estado acariciando su cicatriz sin que ella se diera cuenta, se soltó como si se quemara, algo avergonzada por darle tanta importancia a una estúpida marca  
—Cuando hace frío. Creo que uso algún tipo de poción para recubrir la daga, se demoro bastante en cicatrizar —comentó volviendo a su trabajo  
—Mi madre comenta que Black siempre estuvo algo loca —Hermione sonrió, nadie podía decir que Bellatrix estaba ALGO loca, Bellatrix estaba completamente zafada —Cuando mi madre entro al colegio ella estaba en 7mo año  
—Todos los Black parecían venir de serie con algo dañado, incluido Sirius —susurró divertida, Pansy sonrió de medio lado—, hasta Harry lo sabe, aunque nadie cometería el error de mencionarlo frente a el, y el nunca lo admitiría  
—Potter es muy caprichoso —Hermione se rió por lo bajo, Pansy disfruto aquel gesto que había logrado, alargo una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa y acaricio su pierna, Hermione salto en el asiento y rió nerviosa  
—Deja de hacer eso, intento terminar mi trabajo  
—No estoy haciendo nada malo Granger, tu concéntrate en lo tuyo —ordenó Pansy mientras su mano continuaba viajando sobre la piel de Hermione, escucho como su respiración se hacia mas pesada y disfruto ver como enrojecía ligeramente  
—Si tus padres se enteran que sales con otra mujer, ¿qué te dirían? —preguntó dubitativa, Pansy detuvo su mano en seco  
—Yo no salgo contigo —aclaró Pansy, repentinamente asustada, pudo ver una sombra de decepción en el rostro de su compañera, ella misma había se sentido así al decirlo en voz alta  
—Eso ya lo se, solo me dio curiosidad —dijo de forma cortante  
—No dirían nada, pero no lo tomarían bien si les dijera que pienso pasar el resto de mi vida con esa persona  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por que en mi circulo social estoy destinada a casarme con un hombre y tener una familia con un apellido importante —declaró con burla, Hermione se giro a mirarla sorprendida—. O bueno, eso era lo que se esperaba de mi antes de la guerra, ahora tengo mas libertad, mis papas no quieren verse relacionados con muchas de las familias de sangre pura en este mismo instante  
—Entonces, así te dijeran algo podrías hacer lo que quisieras  
—Exactamente —afirmo Pansy, en ese momento se escucharon las campanas doblar indicando el termino de la hora, Hermione empezó a recoger todo lo que tenia regado sobre la mesa, Pansy se quedo sentada observándola con atención, no era difícil hablar con ella  
—Tenemos clase Pansy, apúrate —Pansy rezongó un poco antes de levantarse, miro a su alrededor con cuidado antes de tomar a la castaña por la cintura y girarla para que quedara de frente, Hermione salto asustada y Pansy se rio. Se inclino sobre ella pegándola a la mesa y la beso; Hermione respondió con tal entusiasmo que supo que estaba esperando ese beso desde hacia rato, rodeo con su lengua los labios para que abriera la boca y disfruto cada segundo de la danza que se inicio en sus bocas, besarla era el paraíso, la abstraía por completo, sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección y ahora cualquier otra boca se le hacia tosca, aburrida. No debería sentirse tan bien el solo besarla cuando ella normalmente siempre quería llegar a mas. Hermione se revolvió en sus brazos y se alejo de ella— Vamos a llegar tarde —Volvió a decir mientras se alejaba de Pansy sin apartar su vista de sus labios, mordiendo los suyos en un gesto contenido, tomaron sus maletas y empezaron a caminar hacia el salón de encantamientos con prisa, llegaron justo a tiempo para hacer pasar desapercibido el hecho de aparecer juntas, se sentó cada una en su lugar, Hermione en la parte delantera junto a la ventana y Pansy al fondo justo al lado de Draco, este le sonrió con picardía indicándole que la había visto llegar  
—Te vez demasiado contenta para ser tu  
—¿Me estas diciendo amargada Malfoy?  
—Formen parejas —El revuelo que se formo al escuchar estas palabras interrumpió la respuesta mordaz de Draco, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa se vio interrumpido por todos los estudiantes poniéndose de pie para buscar la pareja que le había asignado el profesor Flitwick, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione estaba parada frente a los dos, moviéndose nerviosa  
—Te toco conmigo Malfoy —Draco no pudo evitar enviarle una sonrisa picara a Pansy que respondió con una mirada tan furiosa que Draco pensó que lo iba a matar, antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera se alejo con Hermione mientras un tímido Neville Longbottom se acercaba a Pansy señalando el tablero donde estaban escritos sus nombres uno junto al otro. Flitwick dio las instrucciones del hechizo para crear un espejismo, un encantamiento parecido al confundus pero con la capacidad de mantener a la persona en todos sus cabales, si se lanzaba con conocimiento de la otra persona esta sabría inmediatamente que era ilusión y que no, así que siempre debía lanzarse desde la espalda, a traición; no era muy usado pero era útil para despistar criaturas salvajes. Todos empezaron a practicar con sus parejas; en un principio Draco solo pudo lograr ver un pequeño estanque en mitad del salón, pero aun notaba las separaciones de las piedras del piso solido, se lo dijo de forma mordaz a Hermione para verla enfadada, esta le envió una mala mirada  
—Me decepcionas Granger —dijo con burla, levanto la varita y lanzo el hechizo contra Hermione, esta sonrió débilmente  
—Apenas has logrado un triste intento de arbusto, estas perdiendo el toque —comentó con sorna, Draco apretó su varita, volvió a intentarlo pero solo consiguió hacerla ver dos arboles bastante deshojados como le comento Hermione conteniendo una carcajada, su intención era que viera algo parecido al bosque prohibido, para su desgracia Hermione logro en la segunda ocasión un estanque tan realista que la duda se instalo por un momento en su cabeza, la sacudió recordándose que tipo de hechizo estaba practicando, condenada bruja. Sintió un leve codazo en su costilla, se giro adolorido a gritarle a la persona que lo había hecho pero solo se encontró con Pansy sonriendo inocente  
—Perdón —dijo de forma exagera, Draco solo le sonrió maliciosamente y se giro a mirar a Hermione que se había puesto bastante nerviosa  
—Todavía me debes algo Granger, no creas que lo he olvidado —Granger frunció el ceño molesta  
—No te debo nada Malfoy  
—Quizás se me escape algo frente a Weasley —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, Hermione apretó los puños enfadada dandole a entender, que como sospechaba, el pelirrojo no tenia idea de nada. A su espalda escucho a Pansy maldecirlo por lo bajo—. Que, ¿te da miedo que te deje de querer y te quedes soltera? —Hermione levanto la varita y el no alcanzo a defenderse, de repente estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, no veía absolutamente nada, murmuro un finite y se acerco unos pasos a Hermione que se mantuvo en su lugar procurando no demostrar miedo— Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso —Hermione se encogió de hombros, retadora, Draco decidió serenarse, no tenia caso iniciar una batalla campal allí, y menos con ella, se concentro lo suficiente para tener una imagen mental clara y lanzo su hechizo, Hermione enrojeció de inmediato indicándole que su hechizo había funcionado, la gryffindor seguramente estaba viendo un par de mujeres besándose en una esquina del salón, su mirada se desvió a Pansy antes de regresar sus ojos a Draco que se burlaba por lo bajo. Al final de la clase Draco estaba viendo hurones blancos por todo el salón, mientras Hermione había recibido una dosis de su propia medicina al encontrarse repentinamente en un bosque bastante oscuro y tétrico. Con un asentimiento de la cabeza Draco se despidió de ella y se dirigió a su asiento, Pansy paso también a su lado rozándola suavemente, cosa que la estremeció; se acerco a empacar sus cosas con suficiente lentitud como para que sus amigos se retiraran antes al gran comedor, cosa en la que Harry colaboro, arrastrando a Ron quien intentaba convencer a Hermione de quedarse a esperarla con su mano envuelta en la cintura de Lavander que no parecía muy contenta. Salió del salón con parsimonia y frente a la puerta encontró a Pansy cruzada de brazos  
—Pensé que te ibas a quedar a dormir ahí —alegó, impaciente, Hermione golpeo suavemente su hombro en un gesto tan amigable que Pansy se sorprendió, aunque la gryffindor no pareció notarlo  
—Exageras demasiado —Se burlo Hermione comenzando a caminar, continuaron en silencio hasta acercarse a las escaleras que conducía al gran comedor, Hermione empezó a aminorar su marcha como si quisiera demorar la entrada al comedor  
—Pansy…digo, Parkinson —Se corrigió, nerviosa, Pansy se regocijo al escuchar su nombre deslizarse por aquellos labios carnosos— Me preguntaba si...  
—Habla de una buena vez Granger —Pidió impaciente al ver que Hermione se demoraba en terminar su frase  
—Bueno, esta noche no tenemos que continuar con la poción —Pansy asintió hastiada, ¿qué quería?¿que fueran a adelantarla para entregarla antes en un acto de ñoñería enferma?— Quizás…podríamos vernos en algún lugar —La cara de Pansy se congelo en un gesto inequívoco de incredulidad, Hermione se removió incomoda frenando por completo su andar, retorció sus manos y miro a Pansy a los ojos con la tez enrojecida, se sintió tonta, aquello era caer demasiado bajo y ser demasiado obvia, ahora Pansy haría lo que fuera con ella y seguramente terminaría herida, apretó los puños con fuerza  
—¿Para que quieres verme exactamente Granger?  
—Creo que es una mala idea la verdad, no se como se me ocurrió —Su voz sonó débil, su mirada se aparto rápidamente de los orbes azules que la observaban atentamente y reemprendió su caminar con algo de prisa, pasos mas adelante Pansy la jalo del brazo para aprisionarla contra la pared, como tanto le gustaba  
—No me dejes hablando sola y respóndeme —exigió amenazante  
—Podríamos…bueno, podríamos conversar y…—A medida que lo decía a Hermione le parecía mas absurdo, ¿conversar?¿con Pansy?¿sobre que?, habían nacido en mundos tan separados que no se entenderían jamás, su negación ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo le dijo que lo que había pasado aquella tarde en la biblioteca seguramente era un evento aislado. El aliento de Pansy en su oído la congelo lo suficiente como para lograr reaccionar cuando ya esta había desaparecido escalera abajo— Te espero a las 11 frente a la sala de menesteres.


	14. Capitulo decimotercero

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

_**FlaviaUchihaHyuuga**: _La verdad me emociona muchísimo que me dejen reviews, así que me es natural desvivirme por ellos :P. Hermione seguramente descubra una faceta en donde mande la lógica al carajo y no sea capaz de razonar muy bien. Pansy...ya veremos que pasa con Pansy, a ver si este capitulo te lo aclara :D. Sobre un amante para Hermione, se me ha ocurrido, el problema es que no se si seria forzar mucho la historia y no se tampoco con quien :P jejejeje

_**N de Nata:** _Vamos, no te quejes tanto :P, aquí viene la continuación, como dije la iba a subir el lunes...pero lo pensé mejor y de una vez hoy domingo, lo bueno es que ya empece el siguiente capitulo...aunque debo confesar que estoy repentinamente bloqueada :O NOOO jajaja, es lo pero que puede ocurrir. Tu idea de curvar el espacio tiempo hizo que estuviera tentada a no publicar a ver si lo lograbas y mi examen era aplazado por lo menos una semana mas :S, peeeero, mejor no tentar a la suerte jajajaja :P, espero sinceramente que este te guste tanto como los anteriores, yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo

_**Capitulo decimotercero**_

_"Más no lo maté con armas__, le di una muerte peor: ¡lo besé tan dulcemente que le partí el corazón!" - Alfonsina Storn__i _

Hermione intento mantener la concentración en la charla de sus amigos durante toda la cena, tenia que esforzarse para no voltear a mirar lo que hacia Pansy Parkinson en la mesa de slytherin. Cuando termino la cena salió escopetada instando a sus amigos a llegar pronto a la sala común, estos la siguieron algo extrañados pero no indagaron nada. Ron y Lavander se sentaron junto a ellos cerca de la chimenea, Harry y el pelirrojo iniciaron su clásica partida de ajedrez mientras las chicas observaban de vez en cuando, cuando dieron las 10:30 agradeció a todos los santos posibles que los muchachos tuvieran un entrenamiento al amanecer, por que empezaron a alistarse para subir y descansar lo suficiente, con rapidez tomo a Harry del brazo para poder susurrar en su oído sin que los demás lo notaran  
—¿Podrías prestarme tu capa Harry? —pidió con las mejillas sonrosadas, Harry se alejo de ella para poder verla a los ojos y con la cara llena de sorpresa asintió, subió con Ron hacia su lado de la torre mientras Lavander, Ginny y ella se dirigían a sus escaleras, Hermione fingió que algo se le había quedado cuando llegaron al 2do piso y deshizo su camino todo lo lento que pudo, escucho como se cerraban las puertas de los dormitorios de sus amigas y se acerco disimuladamente a las escaleras que se dirigían a las habitaciones de los hombres, intento parecer casual, la sala común seguía abarrotada; era viernes en la noche, a excepción de los del equipo de quidditch nadie mas tenia que madrugar. Harry llego a su lado y le entrego la capa mirándola a los ojos, indicándole sin palabras que tuviera cuidado, Hermione asintió en respuesta y salió de allí apresurada, fuera del retrato desapareció tras la acuosa tela.

Hermione se descubrió al llegar al séptimo piso, Pansy estaba recostada contra la pared en donde, si hacían lo necesario, aparecería la puerta de la sala de menesteres. Había sido arreglada después de la guerra, Hermione tenia que ver en aquel trabajo, en ese y en muchos mas, por 7 meses había dedicado cuerpo y alma en reconstruir el castillo; ella, el personal docente, miembros de la comunidad mágica y la orden del fénix al completo. Aquella sala había sido bastante difícil, junto con el profesor Flitwick recorrieron de arriba abajo la biblioteca, indagando y buscando todo lo que se pudiera sobre aquella misteriosa sala, su maestro había llegado a sugerir que abogaría para que la eximieran de presentar los EXTASIS, el trabajo que estaba haciendo era invaluable y debían reconocer que era una bruja hecha y derecha, cosa a la que se negó rotundamente, su autoestima destruida la hacia querer presentar sus EXTASIS como cualquier alumno, quería demostrarse que aquella cicatriz dolorosa en su antebrazo no mermaba sus capacidades como persona, que su condición de hija de padres muggles no significaban nada. Pansy se separo de la pared y con malicia camino frente a ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos, Hermione espero, con la boca seca y el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que temió que la slytherin pudiera escucharlo. Cuando Pansy se detuvo la puerta se materializo frente a sus ojos y con decisión tomo la manija abriéndola, dio un paso atrás e invito a entrar a la gryffindor, Hermione avanzo con cautela hacia ella y se adentro en una habitación aparentemente en penumbras, Pansy cerro la puerta al ingresar dejándola totalmente a oscuras, se pregunto si la sala había vuelto a dañarse pero olvido cualquier asunto relacionado cuando Pansy se abalanzo sobre ella y la lanzo sobre una superficie mullida, que ella imaginó era una cama. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de vergüenza sin saber por que, ya lo habían hecho, pero encontrarse en medio de la noche específicamente para aquello era un nivel al que no creía que iban a llegar. Soltó un gemido al sentir la mano de Pansy arrancar con violencia su corbata, arqueo su cuerpo cuando la boca de la slytherin tomo posesión de su cuello; sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la poca luz del lugar y solo alcanzo a atisbar que estaba en un cuarto sin ventanas, con una cama enorme y una chimenea sin lumbre en la pared contraria. Dejaron de interesarle aquellos detalles cuando Pansy se subió a horcajadas sobre ella, ubicando sus piernas a lado y lado de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban tan encendidos que brillaban bajo la suave luz que iluminaba el lugar sin una fuente apreciable, Hermione tembló al encontrarlos encendidos de un deseo abrasador, Pansy no dudo en abrir su camisa con violencia y quitársela. Hermione, con timidez acerco su mano a la corbata de la slytherin, pero antes de poder tocarla Pansy tomo sus manos y con pericia los envolvió con el pedazo de tela que le había arrancado del cuello segundos antes, hizo un nudo contra los barrotes de la cama dejando a Hermione impedida de manos, se revolvió asustada  
—¿Qué pasa Granger?¿te da miedo que te _coma_? —Sintió a Hermione temblar bajo su cuerpo, aumentando la excitación, la maldita excitación que nunca en su vida había sentido hasta ese momento; la haría sufrir, la haría sufrir hasta que le suplicara, por que en todo el tiempo que llevaban envueltas en aquella absurda situación ella era la que había rogado, ella había demostrado una debilidad que nunca creyó sentir por nadie, ella había perdido el orgullo, doblegándolo al verla aparecer por los corredores, sintiendo la necesidad de tocarla, esperando que ella lo hiciera primero, prometiéndose que no se vería esa vez como la desesperada, pero cayendo al final, por que Granger, en su inocencia, solía mantener la distancia, una que la hacia enloquecer de deseo. Con premura introdujo sus manos bajo la espalda de la gryffindor y la libero del brasier, continuo desnudándola procurando rozar las zonas sensibles sin entretenerse mucho, Hermione se retorcía de placer bajo sus manos, haciéndola humedecerse con cada gemido salido de sus castos labios. Parecía que aquel cerebro dotado de inteligencia se convertía en un cumulo de receptores táctiles que la volvían hipersensible ante cualquier estimulo; se alegro por provocar aquello, la fascino saber que podía causar aquella reacción justamente en ella. Se irguió de rodillas sobre el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la Gryffindor, que respiraba como si hubiera corrido una distancia larga  
—Pansy…—murmuró con la voz cargada de miedo y deseo, Pansy cerro los ojos ante la mención de su nombre, no sabia si podría aguantar mucho tiempo sin lanzarse como una desesperada contra sus labios, como una chiquilla enamorada por primera vez, y se odio por usar aquella palabra. Hermione no supo que quería decir exactamente, se iba a volver loca, se sentía hirviendo, su cuerpo se había convertido un ente misteriosamente ajeno, sin control se retorcía bajo cualquier roce, sin control su piel se erizaba y sin control sus caderas se movían pidiendo una atención que ni siquiera sabia que necesitaba, no conocía tampoco como suyo ese abrasador calor invadiendo su vientre, a punto de estallar. Pansy, de rodillas a su lado la observaba de pies a cabeza y Hermione se sintió tan expuesta e indefensa que intento luchar para liberar sus manos, Pansy, al notarlo se abalanzo sobre uno de sus pezones. Escucho el gemido mas sensual que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida, Hermione había arqueado su cuerpo contra su boca de forma tan violenta que supo inmediatamente que había tenido un orgasmo, sus manos iniciaron un viaje por el cuerpo de la gryffindor que luchaba por mantener el aliento, la acaricio y beso por todos los rincones posibles, rogando internamente y odiándose por hacerlo, que la gryffindor volviera a pronunciar su nombre— Pansy —Volvió a susurrar aquella boca cuando la suya había dado paso a su lengua para lamer la parte interna de los muslos, considero suficiente la tortura y con desespero soltó a la gryffindor de sus ataduras. Fue como si desatara un vendaval, cuando libero sus manos Hermione se lanzo sobre ella como un sediento a un trago de agua, y ella se sintió como la tierra que recibe la primera lluvia cuando los labios de Hermione buscaron su cuello, las manos de la gryffindor se movieron sobre su cuerpo, en un principio de forma violenta, para después empezar un recorrido parsimonioso mientras la desnudaba con delicadeza. Y ahora ella era la desesperada, pero por orgullo se limito a recibir las atenciones y no mencionar palabra sobre la necesidad que sentía de liberar la tensión acumulada en su bajo vientre. Con una delicadeza surgida de la ternura y no de la experiencia Hermione empezó a desnudarla, usando sus manos temblorosas para reconocer su cuerpo, cada centímetro de tela retirada era seguida por sus dedos, sus labios, su tímida lengua, toda ella se había convertido en una masa de nervios y aquello, como siempre, éxito a Pansy que se abandono a las sensaciones que atacaban su cuerpo haciéndolo arquearse para buscar mas de aquella boca húmeda y de esas manos inexpertas, tomar con fuerza las sabanas y enterrar la cabeza en el almohada. Cuando estuvo desnuda abrió sus ojos para poder ver su cara, Hermione se mordía el labio mientras su ojos encendidos como carbones al rojo vivo le quemaban la piel por donde pasaban, se arrastro sobre su cuerpo hasta tener los ojos al mismo nivel— Pansy —Volvió a susurrar recorriendo su rostro con sus orbes color miel antes de besarla y dejar descansar todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, Pansy suspiro contra su boca. Sus labios invadieron su mente y cerro los ojos con fuerza, frotaron sus cuerpos uno contra el otro, acariciaron cada parte de su piel, pellizcaron, mordieron, arañaron. Hermione empezó de nuevo el recorrido enloquecedor por todo su cuerpo y ella lamento fugazmente que abandonara su boca. Contuvo la respiración cuando sus labios rozaron su pubis y su respiración caliente se regó allí, pero la soltó toda en un gemido largo cuando la lengua envolvió su parte mas sensible, no esperaba aquello, no esperaba aquel abrasador torbellino que le hizo desear gritar contra la almohada, sus manos viajaron a la cabeza de Hermione presionándola contra su cuerpo mientras no paraba de gemir con cada dulce y húmedo roce que recibía. Verla entre sus piernas fue mas de lo que pudo aguantar y se dejo arrastrar contra su boca, pulsando en todo su cuerpo el mas exquisito orgasmo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras recuperaba la respiración y el habla, los mantuvo cerrados también por que la sintió recostarse a su lado y no quería verla a los ojos, por que en los suyos se reflejaría inevitablemente todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La tímida mano de la gryffindor acaricio su vientre con cautela; se obligo a mirarla, Hermione se limito a sonreír tímidamente  
—Granger…—Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, ¿qué le iba a decir?, solo había abierto la boca para contrarrestar el vacío que sentía en su estomago; en respuesta Hermione afianzo la mano en su cintura e inclinando su cuerpo contra el suyo beso sus labios con delicadeza, Pansy se derritió ante aquel gesto, ya no había forma de negarlo, le encantaba, había buscado hacer tropezar a la gryffindor y en el proceso ella había resultado enredada, envuelta en la dulzura que desprendía, podía casi jurar que se había enamorado irremediablemente. Sintió la necesidad de demostrárselo porque se hallo muy cobarde para expresarlo con palabras, y deslizándose sobre la gryffindor volvió a iniciar la vertiginosa danza que dominaba las energías del universo desde su nacimiento haciéndolas morir y renacer un millón de veces en un segundo.

Despertó con un peso sobre su hombro, algo le hacia cosquillas bajo su barbilla. La luz de la chimenea que no recordaba haber encendido le dejo ver a Hermione dormida sobre su pecho, envolviéndola con uno de sus brazos, la despertó moviéndola por el hombro, Hermione abrió los ojos asustada, su cerebro había registrado la situación en una fracción de segundo; Pansy se sintió terriblemente incomoda ¿qué tenia que hacer?. Como se estaba volviendo costumbre, Hermione corto su necesidad de decir una frase hiriente para huir de la situación besándola en la comisura de los labios  
—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó tapándose con una sabana, repentinamente avergonzada de su desnudez, Pansy encontró aquello adorable, se levanto de la cama con parsimonia, sabia que tenia buen cuerpo y no le daba pena que lo vieran, los ojos de Hermione viajaron por el sin control, Pansy camino con elegancia por el lugar buscando sus prendas  
—No lo se —respondió de forma escueta, Draco debía estarla buscando, intuía que ya había pasado la hora del desayuno, había sido una noche larga  
—Nos dormimos bastante tarde —comentó Hermione con alegría, parecía contenta de haber amanecido allí, como si la novedad de la situación la emocionara, Pansy se giro a mirarla con una ceja alzada, Hermione apretó la sabana contra su cuerpo inconscientemente. Algo cortada Hermione se levanto para empezar a vestirse también, su adolorido cuerpo protesto, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta _actividad física_, sonrió para si misma mientras tomaba su varita y con un movimiento dejaba atrás su estado de desnudez. Cuando se giro encontró a Pansy recostada contra la puerta cruzada de brazos, con los ojos azules observándola fijamente sin verla realmente, con preocupación; cuando enfoco la vista cambio su expresión a una neutra, Hermione se acerco con cautela, como avisándole lo que iba a hacer; al llegar a su altura acaricio su mano antes de apoderarse de sus labios, Pansy suspiro contra ellos y no pudo obedecer la orden de mantener sus brazos lejos de aquel cuerpo. Termino arrastrándola hacia la cama; la cordura de Hermione se hizo presente, se alejo antes de caer sobre el colchón con Pansy encima, sus respiraciones retumbaron por toda la sala; sin mediar palabra Pansy abrió la puerta y juntas salieron al pasillo del séptimo piso.

El fin de semana lo paso encerrada en las mazmorras, Draco tuvo que llevarle comida a su cuarto cuando ella se negó a salir siquiera a la hora de la comida, no quería volver a salir jamás de allí, quería que la tierra se tragara a Hermione Granger, la mas inocente de las culpables  
—No se que cosa tan terrible paso, pero por favor, madura —ordenó Draco harto de sentir la mirada insistente de Hermione en cada encuentro que habían tenido aquel fin de semana, por lo menos quería una cena de domingo tranquila  
—Detesto a Granger —alegó Pansy, desesperada, Draco se sentó sobre la cama de esta hastiado, que se decidiera de una vez, aquello no era sano y lo estaba aburriendo  
—¿Alguna razón en particular o esto es producto de un cambio hormonal? —preguntó Draco sin nada de cautela, quería hacerla explotar y sabia que mencionar su ciclo mensual la molestaría  
—Pues la razón es que me enamore Draco, me enamore de la jodida rata de biblioteca  
—No juegues con eso Pansy —pidió Draco sorprendido, había pasado mas rápido de lo que esperaba—, aunque ahora que lo pienso —hizo una pausa dramática para que Pansy lo mirara a los ojos— te lo dije —Pansy le lanzo una mirada tan envenenada que temió salir volando producto de un hechizo  
—No ayudas Draco  
—Cuando lo intenté te burlaste de mi, tengo derecho  
—No creí que pudieras razonar de forma lógica —dijo con un mohín de disgusto lanzándose luego a su cama, Draco alzo los ojos con hastió, la tomo del brazo ignorando sus protestas y la empezó a conducir hacia el gran comedor. A mitad de camino Pansy lo obligo a soltarle el brazo y luego de mirarlo con fingido odio continuo caminando, Draco sonrió y le siguió los pasos. Para su terrible mala suerte justo cuando llegaba a las puertas la gryffindor de sus pesadillas apareció por la escalera, la vio detenerse por un instante pero luego sonrió tranquila y con un gesto de la mano la saludo, Pansy quiso correr, besarla y llevarla a la sala de menesteres. Se limito a alzar la cabeza en un gesto de reconocimiento y sin esperar se metió en el gran comedor seguida de Draco que se reía tras ella.  
—No pareces dominar la situación, la gryffindor te sonríe, tu pierdes los papeles y sales huyendo  
—Cállate Malfoy —espetó Pansy buscando un asiento en su mesa que estuviera de espaldas a la endemoniada mesa de gryffindor, para su desgracia tuvo que sentarse junto a Blaise que de inmediato poso sus —ahora— toscas manos en sus piernas, Pansy se removió incomoda y cuando se giro a mirarlo para pedirle que quitara su mano de allí este le planto un beso en los labios. Pidió a Merlín que Hermione no hubiera visto aquello y separándose bruscamente se giro a buscarla, estaba justo frente a su mesa, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos encendidos, se giro cuando se dio cuenta que le devolvía la mirada y continuo caminando hacia su mesa con evidente molestia, Pansy quiso matar a Blaise allí mismo pero este no se dio por enterado y creyó que estaban jugando, continuo intentando manosearla mientras ella luchaba contra su mano para que la soltara. Frente a ella Draco continuaba con aquella sonrisa burlona, se decidió a comer lo mas rápido posible y cuando vio a Hermione saliendo de allí junto con Ginny se levanto con prontitud sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer. Las siguió un tramo del camino sintiéndose estúpida y por un impulso que no pudo evitar tomo un atajo y apareció justo frente a ellas en un pasillo solitario, Ginny carraspeo cuando la vio aparecer y Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

—Hermione, se que el viernes no dormiste en tu habitación  
—¿Por qué insistes con eso?  
—Por que exijo saber la razón, y me has estado evitando, así que eres culpable de algo  
—Ya te dije que si volví  
—Si, volviste, pero hasta el sábado a medio día que apareciste en el comedor tan nerviosa que comiste mas que Ron  
—Salí temprano a estudiar, ya te lo dije  
—No te lo quise decir frente a los chicos, pero después del entrenamiento te fui a buscar  
—Bueno…ya había salido  
—Mentira  
—Esta bien, esta bien —farfulló, derrotada, Ginny contuvo un grito de emoción— Pase la noche con Pansy  
—Ya no es Parkinson  
—Lo que sea Ginny, lo que sea —Ginny carraspeo al ver frente a ellas a la mencionada slytherin. Se quedaron de pie mirándose, Ginny empezó a sentirse fuera de lugar, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse Hermione le tomo del brazo intuyendo que las iba a dejar solas. Pansy observo sus manos y frunció el entrecejo, se sintió estúpida, allí parada sin saber muy bien que hacer. Como de costumbre Hermione actuó con mucha mas madurez que ella y suspirando soltó a su amiga  
—¿Necesitas algo en particular Parkinson? —¿Volvía a ser Parkinson?, Pansy se sintió algo molesta por ese hecho pero decidió pasarla por alto  
—Quiero hablar contigo  
—Bien, las dejo —Ginny se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Hermione y esta le sonrió de vuelta, Pansy sintió una furia a fuego lento iniciándose en su estomago, no quería que ningún Weasley se acercara a Hermione. Cuando paso a su lado le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, Pansy intento no hacerle una mueca, como si ella le estuviera haciendo algo a la gryffindor, ¡la afectada estaba siendo ella!  
—¿Qué quieres?  
—Vamos a otro lugar  
—No voy a ir a ningún lugar —espetó Hermione, dolida, estaba bien que no tuvieran nada pero…pero ella no había podido evitar ilusionarse, Pansy se acerco y la tomo del brazo de forma brusca, se revolvió un poco pero no pudo soltarse del fuerte agarre y fue arrastrada por la slytherin con rapidez por atajos que ni siquiera recordaba que existían llegando a un pasillo mal iluminado con aulas en desuso. Pansy se giro a evaluarla un instante y luego de repasarla con la mirada se lanzo desesperada a sus labios, Hermione se negó a recibirla y la aparto de un empujón  
—Si quieres revolcarte con alguien ve a buscar a alguien de tu casa  
—¿Estas celosa leona? —preguntó Pansy ignorando los ojos furiosos de Hermione  
—Solo ve y busca a alguien mas, yo no estoy disponible —respondió con voz temblorosa, Pansy frunció el entrecejo  
—Tu y yo no tenemos nada mas que sexo casual —Hermione enrojeció, cosa que Pansy encontró adorable—, y aunque no tendría por explicarte absolutamente nada, Blaise me tomo por sorpresa —Hermione la miro incrédula  
—No me interesa Parkinson, solo te estoy diciendo que no soy ese tipo de persona  
—¿Ahora soy Parkinson? —reclamó indignada, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia, aquella conversación era demasiado infantil— Eres una maldita hipócrita Granger, no parecías tan mojigata el viernes mientras te retorcías debajo mío —agregó, con malicia; Hermione adquirió un tono de rojo carmesí intenso  
—Me gustas Pansy —Casi grito, Pansy dio un paso atrás—, y me importa un bledo lo que tengas que decir al respecto, no pienso permitir que te burles de mi —continuo sacando su varita, Pansy salto hacia atrás, genuinamente asustada ¿qué le decía?¿que ella también se sentía atraída? Eso era una estupidez, ella se sentía mas que atraída  
—Creo que estas exagerando un poco Granger —Iba a buscar la forma de salirse de esa pero un ruido fuerte en un salón del pasillo las hizo girarse asustadas, las dos hicieron la misma cara de pánico cuando escucharon la risa de Peeves que parecía haber iniciado una fiesta de asientos voladores en ese mismo instante  
—Escucho a dos alumnillos fuera de la cama —canturreo la voz acercándose hacia ellas, en silencio acordaron salir de allí antes de que las viera buscando la forma de alejarse lo mas rápido posible. Llegaron jadeando al pasillo del séptimo piso, Hermione enrojeció y apretó las manos contra su cuerpo  
—Bien, me largo —dijo con voz decidida dándose la vuelta, dejando a Pansy con un nudo en el estomago, ¿qué tenia que hacer ahora?


	15. Capitulo decimocuarto

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

**Virshy:** Aun así créeme que me emociona un montón saber que la gente lee mi historia :D, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y espero la estés disfrutando como yo escribiéndola. Casi podría decir que tus deseos son ordenes cuando mencionas una amante para Hermione jajajaja :P, espero te guste este capitulo

_**N de**_** Nata:** Jamas volvere a dudar de tu capacidad de doblar el espacio-tiempo, aunque me hubiera sido muy útil hoy :P. Muchisimas gracias, me siento muy feliz cuando me encuentro con reviews en mi correo, casi podría compararse a cuando encuentro billetes olvidados en mi ropa. Me halagas terriblemente diciendo lo mucho que te gusto el anterior cap :O, casi lloro de la emoción, ¿de verdad hice un buen lemmon? me tenia algo preocupada, ni sabia como escribirlo pero lo deje fluir con la música que estaba escuchando en ese instante. Espero la dirección que toma la historia de agrade

**FlaviaUchihaHyuuga:** Por fin hubo respuesta a tus preguntas :D, jajajajajaa, te empezare a considerar como una persona ligeramente violenta después de leer tus reviews (es broma). A ver que tal te parece este capitulo, espero sinceramente que te guste, ya habías mencionado algo así, entonces espero que funcione bien.

_**Capitulo decimocuarto**_

Pasaron dos semanas, dos largas semanas en las que solo la vio pasar de largo por el comedor sin voltear a verla, la ignoro en clase de pociones y logro cambiar sin que ella supiera los horarios del trabajo extra de la misma clase, así que cuando fue, puntual, al laboratorio lo encontró cerrado con llave. La intercepto cuando iba con sus amigos a los jardines  
—Granger, cambiaste las horas de laboratorio  
—Tuve que hacerlo —respondió, Pansy pudo ver bajo aquella mascara de frialdad lo nerviosa que se sentía de estar allí, frente a ella y rodeada por sus amigos, Harry y Ginny la miraban con cara de circunstancias  
—Pues dame los horarios —pidió apretando los dientes, la maldita rata de biblioteca aparte de volverla loca de deseo también la enfurecía con la misma facilidad; vio como no parecía muy convencida pero después saco de su maleta un pergamino y anoto allí las horas nuevas asignadas, se lo tendió bruscamente y empezó a caminar dejándola parada, se sintió terriblemente furiosa  
—Creo que exageraste un poco no avisándole Herms —comentó Ron algo extrañado por la actitud de su amiga, no era el tipo de persona que hacia esas cosas  
—No tuve tiempo de avisarle —Mintió, mordiéndose el labio, tal vez si se había pasado, ese año debían presentar los EXTASIS, faltaban casi 3 meses y la calificación previa de pociones les daba el pase para poder tener derecho a su exámenes, con algo de arrepentimiento se prometió pedirle disculpas, tal vez seria buena idea también pedirle una tregua, después de todo no se habían llevado tan mal, aunque no se imagino teniéndola a un lado y tener que reprimir esas ganas locas de besarla. Le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad mantenerse alejada de los lugares que solían frecuentar.

Llevaba 15 minutos trabajando en la poción y Pansy no había aparecido, quiso sentirse bien por que no quería verla pero afirmar aquello seria ser bastante hipócrita; le había costado mucho mantener la cordura esas dos semanas, mas cuando la veía pasearse junto con Blaise Zabini, su parte lógica le repetía que era obvio que iba a tener contacto con el, con el y con todo su grupo de amigos de slytherin, por que para ser sincera nunca los había visto solos, ni siquiera conversando, pero una ira nacida de un lugar que no conocía —pero ligeramente parecida a la que había sentido cuando vio a Lavander besar a Ron aquella lejana vez— se instalaba en su pecho cuando los veía aparecer, y para aumentar su sufrimiento Pansy se veía igual que siempre: altiva, orgullosa y segura de si misma; se planteo en un ataque infantil buscar a alguien para darle celos, para que supiera lo horrible que se sentía, pero se pregunto si Pansy lo notaria, seguramente ni siquiera se diera cuenta, aparte le había surgido una duda enorme ¿debía buscar entre los habitantes femeninos o masculinos del castillo? no era como si en ese momento se sintiera atraída por algo mas que no fueran las curvas de Pansy.  
—Granger —saludo Pansy casi pegada a su espalda, Hermione pensó que su corazón se había salido por la boca, estaba tan perdida entre sus pensamientos que no había escuchado la puerta ni los pasos de la slytherin  
—Hola —respondió tímidamente, Pansy se situó a su derecha observando el pergamino en donde estaban anotados los pasos de la poción, tomo uno de los cuchillos de la mesa y se dispuso a sacar el jugo de unas bayas africanas. Hermione empezó a actuar de forma extraña: las cosas se resbalaban de sus manos, calculaba mal las porciones y por poco cae sobre el caldero hirviendo al tropezar contra una piedra ligeramente levantada, Pansy tuvo que tomarla del brazo, cuando estuvo erguida y sin peligro de estamparse contra el suelo zafó su brazo con violencia y se limito a agradecer con voz apagada, evito mirarla a los ojos y apenada regreso a su lugar; literalmente la presencia de Pansy la iba a matar, no podía concentrarse, aparte de la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que dejaba caer algo y veía como ella sonreía de medio lado, burlona. La poción debía quedarse cociendo durante 48 horas, así que Hermione atenuó el fuego y tomo sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo, se limito a despedirse de Pansy con unas palabras flojas y salió de allí prácticamente corriendo, no tenia animo para mantener una conversación y se sentía algo dolida con ella  
—La vieron besando a Hermione Granger en la biblioteca —declaró una voz de mujer, con una rapidez sorprendente Hermione logro esconderse tras una de las estatuas que se encontraban a su derecha, las voces doblaron justo al pasillo por el que ella venia  
—No te creería si no hubiera escuchado a Peeves canturrear algo sobre haberlas visto por la torre sur —hablo una segunda voz, Hermione quiso golpearse contra la pared, ¿acaso todo el colegio se había enterado ya de lo que fuera que tuviera con Pansy? ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de asimilar y ya estaba en boca de todos. maldijo por lo bajo al poltergeist y a la persona que las hubiera visto en la biblioteca; repaso mentalmente intentando recordar algún ruido extraño mientras estaban juntas, se burlo de si misma pensando en lo difícil que era que pudiera concentrarse en algo mas que en Pansy cuando estaba con ella y si hablaba sobre cuando se besaban...—. Imagino que Natalie esta saltando de la emoción —Fue lo ultimo que escucho de aquellas dos chicas antes de perderse por el siguiente corredor, se quedo allí agazapada un rato, con el corazón latiendo fuerte contra sus costillas. Hizo una recopilación de las ultimas dos semanas, no recordaba haber recibido miradas indiscretas, pero tampoco recordaba poner atención mas que en evitar a Pansy Parkinson todo lo posible. Continuo caminando con algo de cautela por los pasillos buscando la seguridad de su sala común; cuando llego allí sintió como miles de ojos se posaron sobre ella y se dio cuenta de lo distraída que había estado todo ese tiempo, podía evocar la sensación de sentirse incomoda en publico pero lo relaciono con la posibilidad de ver a cierta slytherin y no con que Hogwarts al completo parecía estar hablando sobre ella  
—Ginny, ¿has escuchado algo sobre mi en los corredores? —La expresión culpable en la cara de la pelirroja le dio la respuesta—, ¿por qué demonios no dijiste nada?  
—Estabas por las nubes —se excusó—, además no creí que necesitaras saberlo, pensé que lo iban a superar rápido —Hermione la miro incrédula— ¿Cómo se lo tomo Parkinson?  
—No tengo ni la mas remota idea, hoy me dedique a ignorarla y a destruir todo el laboratorio —Se lamentó Hermione, Ginny solo pudo reírse, podía imaginar la situación—. Creo que era lo que buscaba desde un principio —continuo, sintió una tristeza embargar su pecho, si le hubieran dicho hacia un año que se iba a enamorar de Pansy Parkinson se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona, y ahora no solo se sentía atraída físicamente —al punto de excitarse al recordarla desnuda— si no que tenia la leve esperanza de mantener una relación seria con ella, algo imposible viendo las circunstancias, la maldita serpiente había esperado para que ella se le declarara para luego desaparecer y dejar de hostigarla, no había hecho ni el menor esfuerzo para buscarla y eso le había dolido hasta el fondo del corazón  
—Sonríe Herms, se que mucha parte de la población femenina se alegro con esta noticia —Hermione la miro con expresión interrogante—, hay muchas mujeres que se sienten atraídas por ti y darse cuenta que tuviste algo con Pansy Parkinson les da esperanza para buscarte, seguro encuentras a alguien nuevo pronto —Se burlo Ginny, Hermione lo miro escandalizada, se sintió como alguna especie de objeto raro expuesto en un escaparate  
—No quiero salir con nadie Ginny…y no se si este lista para tener una relación…y una mujer…  
—No, solo estas lista para tu adorada Pansy —interrumpió Ginny con voz dulzona, Hermione hizo el ademan de golpearla, aunque tenia razón, si Pansy Parkinson apareciera y le pidiera tener una relación —de cualquier _tipo_, pensó para su propio escándalo— se lanzaría a su brazos sin siquiera meditarlo  
—¿Sabes quien es Natalie?  
—¿Natalie Clifford?  
—No se, solo les escuche decir "Natalie estaría saltando de la emoción"  
—Si es Natalie Clifford* esta en mi curso, es muy bonita —Hermione la miro con gesto de impaciencia, a ella no el interesaba saber si era bonita o no, solo quería saber por que alguien se sentiría emocionada por saber de su relación con Pansy—. Ahora que lo mencionas hace unos días empezó a hablarme bastante —continuo, con la voz cargada de sospecha—, imagino que será una de tus nuevas pretendientes ¿no? —Esta vez Hermione no fingió, la golpeo directo en la cabeza con una almohada esperando haberle causado algún tipo de conmoción cerebral.

Estaba harta de escuchar susurros en el baño de chicas, aparecer y que milagrosamente estos cesaran, sabia que estaban hablando de ella, eran estúpidas si creían que con callarse y hacerse las que se veían al espejo ella no sospecharía nada. Aprovecho una ocasión en la que iba con Millincent y Astoria y un grupo de inútiles ravenclaws habían dejado de murmurar al verlas aparecer  
—Abran la boca, se que saben algo  
—Todo el colegio sabe que salías con Granger —dijo Millincent con incredulidad, juraría que Pansy estaba enterada desde el principio. Pansy abrió y cerro la boca con sorpresa, sin saber que decir, no esperaba que se regara tan rápido, se pregunto quien las había visto  
— Y es obvio que la población femenina de este colegio se alboroto, Hermione Granger era una persona inalcanzable para la mayoría, nadie se imaginaba que tuviera una preferencia sexual tan flexible —declaro Astoria  
—Es por que no la tiene —espetó con furia contenida, Hermione Granger no tenia preferencias sexuales de ningún tipo y no estaba disponible para nadie, sintió hervir sus entrañas  
—Bueno…que saliera contigo y en su tiempo con Krum… —Empezó a decir Millincent pero prefirió callarse al ver la cara amarga de su amiga, llegaron a la sala común en silencio, Pansy casi corrió a refugiarse junto a Draco, este la miro algo incomodo mientras Astoria se sentaba a su lado, se suponía que tenia una cita con ella y Pansy seguro no lo iba a soltar, Astoria tomo su mano con delicadeza indicándole que no había problema  
—Esta algo molesta por que se entero que Granger entro en el mercado bisexual —Draco no pudo evitar una carcajada  
—Eso es imposible, nadie se fijara en ella —declaró Pansy algo mas tranquila, ¿qué podría ver alguien en Hermione?¿en SU Hermione?  
—No es despreciable —concluyó Draco luego de meditarlo un poco—. Seguro a muchas les gusta —continuó, buscando el enfado de su mejor amiga— Y según tus propias palabras es sorprendentemente buena en la cama —Pansy lo miro con furia asesina, se levanto iracunda y de un portazo se encerró en su habitación.

Ginny entro a su clase de historia de la magia buscando un puesto lo suficientemente alejado de la mesa del profesor Binns como para poder dormirse de inmediato sin tener que fingir por algún tiempo una atención que no pensaba prestar, para su suerte logro tomar una de las sillas de la esquina y con alegría se acomodo para dormirse  
—Hola —Una voz la sobresalto, encontró sentada justo a su lado a la mencionada Natalie, sonrió mentalmente, creía saber que quería  
—Hola —devolvió el saludo educadamente, nunca habían cruzado mucho la palabra, sabia que pertenecía a Ravenclaw y que su padre era un reconocido medimago  
—El tedio te va a matar ¿no?  
—Definitivamente si, esta clase la tomo como una hora de descanso prematura —Natalie rió por lo bajo. Ginny no pudo obtener su hora de sueño, Natalie continuo buscando conversar con ella toda lo que duro la clase y aunque no le cayo nada mal se lamento por haberse perdido aquel merecido descanso, cuando termino la hora se despidieron y cada una partió hacia su siguiente clase.

Hermione estaba escondida en la biblioteca, aunque ni allí descansaba de las miradas indiscretas, por lo menos en aquel lugar perdían el interés en ella. Se refugio en su nuevo pasillo favorito y rezo por que nadie se apareciera  
—¿Hermione Granger? —indagó una voz haciéndola sobresaltar, se giro lista para defenderse de cualquier embate  
—Si, soy yo —respondió algo insegura  
—Hola, soy Natalie Clifford, compañera de curso de Ginny Weasley —Hermione enrojeció sin saber muy bien por que, se pregunto si aquella era la Natalie de la que hablaban o si solo era una coincidencia— Me quede con su pluma sin intención, ¿podrías regresársela? —preguntó con una sonrisa arrebatadora, Hermione le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y asintió, la ravenclaw se sentó a su lado y abrió su maleta extrayendo de ella la mencionada pluma, Hermione la tomo delicadamente y la guardo entre sus cosas, Natalie no hizo amago de moverse de allí  
—¿Te molesta si estudio aquí?, es el lugar mas tranquilo de toda la biblioteca  
—No, para nada —respondió algo nerviosa y sin saber por que. Intercambiaron pocas palabras durante el rato que estuvieron juntas y a Hermione le agrado poder tener una ligera charla sobre transformaciones con aquella chica, dejo de preocuparse por si era o no la persona de la que hablaban y salió de la biblioteca conversando con ella. Se despidieron en la entrada del gran comedor después de ponerse una cita al siguiente día para que Hermione le explicara el tema de la electricidad y sus usos en el mundo muggle. Su camino hacia su puesto fue seguido por bastantes ojos, pero unos azules, en particular, estaban rebosando de furia.  
—Así que Natalie ya te cazo —Fue el primer comentario que recibió por parte de Ginny al sentarse frente a sus amigos, a su lado Ron frunció el entrecejo  
—¿Qué quieren decir?  
—Es obvio Won-won, Hermione a empezado a salir con chicas —la voz de Lavander salió casi pletórica, parecía terriblemente emocionada por el hecho de que Hermione alejara por un rato sus ojos de su querido novio. La reacción de Ron no se hizo esperar, se atraganto con su comida y estuvo tosiendo alrededor de un minuto  
—¿Qué estas saliendo con chicas? —preguntó todavía con el rostro rojo y la voz ronca, Harry y Ginny se miraron entre ellos con cara de circunstancias—.Y ustedes sabían —aseveró dirigiéndose a su hermana y amigo, Ginny se encogió de hombros  
—No es algo que me desvele —Hermione deseo tener la serenidad que tenia Ginny en aquel momento, lo ultimo que necesitaba era un espectáculo de celos por parte de Ron en aquel instante  
—Por que siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo —Casi grito golpeando la mesa, Ginny se rio  
—Pues por eso mismo, reaccionas siempre tan mal que la gente evita contarte las cosas —La piel de Ron obtuvo una tonalidad muy parecida a la de su pelo, respirando profundamente regreso a su puesto bajo la mirada de varias personas, cuando dejo de ser el centro de atención miro atentamente a Hermione  
—¿Y con quienes se supone que estas saliendo? —Hermione encontró adorable que intentara mantener una voz neutra cuando sabia que estaba bastante molesto y quería gritar, decidió no tentar a la suerte y antes de que Lavander abriera la boca prefirió hablar  
—Prometo contarte todo mas tarde Ron, pero por favor, aquí no —soltó mirando fugazmente a Lavander esperando que comprendiera la indirecta, Ron asintió con calma y continuo comiendo con expresión seria, Harry soltó el aire que no sabia que había contenido, Ginny prefirió no volver a tocar el tema de Natalie frente a la chismosa de Lavander y el resto de la comida lo pasaron hablando de cosas triviales.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común aquella noche Ron se mostro reacio a que Lavander los acompañara y esta se marcho bastante ofendida a sentarse con Parvati quien la recibió encantada  
—Salí un tiempo con Pansy Parkinson y ahora Ginny piensa que Natalie Clifford quiere algo conmigo —farfulló Hermione cuando estuvo sentada, Ron abrió los ojos tan grandes que pensó que se le iban a salir de las cuencas, Harry no pudo evitar carcajearse rompiendo la tensión  
—Siempre vas al punto Mione, no se que me sorprende —alegó Ron mesándose el pelo—. Así que por eso no querías darle los horarios a Parkinson —comentó después de un rato, Hermione asintió con cautela, esperando al igual que Harry y Ginny que explotara en cualquier momento, Ron sostuvo su mirada un instante para luego fruncir el entrecejo— ¿te hizo algo?  
—No, nada…solo…bueno, ya sabes, yo pensé que quería algo conmigo pero luego me di cuenta que solo era impresión mía —murmuro, decaída, Harry y Ron se movieron incomodos en sus asientos, Harry seguía sin acostumbrarse a aquella nueva Hermione, abierta y tan sorpresivamente _humana_; Ron estaba esforzándose por ser un buen amigo y actuar como una persona madura, pero escucharla hablar de aquella forma sobre una serpiente le revolvía la sangre, Ginny en cambio paso una mano por la espalda de su amiga y luego de alentarla con unas palabras opto por cambiar a un tema mas alegre, solo se le ocurrió hablar de quidditch por lo que logro la atención de los varones; mientras, Hermione se limito a asentir sin entender palabra de lo que hablaban.

Se encontró con Natalie en la biblioteca, cerca del pasillo de literatura muggle universal, para su sorpresa Natalie la saludo con desenvoltura dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego fue a sentarse en una mesa cercana. Hermione empezó a explicarle todo lo que sabia sobre la electricidad, conversando con ella de vez en cuando sobre otros temas. La encontró sumamente agradable e inteligente. Cuando se fijo en la hora salto en su asiento, iba tarde a la revisión de la poción, Pansy la iba a matar; tomo sus cosas con rapidez mientras le pedía disculpas a su compañera, esta se limito a sonreírle y a hacerla prometer que se verían al día siguiente, Hermione acepto sin pensarlo demasiado y salió volando hacia las mazmorras  
—Llegas tarde —espetó Pansy, molesta, Hermione se detuvo a recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera  
—Lo siento, estaba explicándole a Natalie sobre los elementos conductores de electricidad y…—Se detuvo en medio de la frase, no tenia nada que explicarle a Pansy, la miro directo a los ojos encontrándolos encendidos, aparto la mirada rápidamente y se dispuso a continuar con la poción, la maldita poción que les aseguraba tener que verse a solas, por lo menos 2 semanas mas, algo que considero injusto y una tortura en toda regla: tener allí el exquisito cuerpo de Pansy, a tan solo unos centímetros…  
—¿Y eso es algo que deba importarme Granger? —preguntó Pansy con odio contenido, las había visto llegar juntas la noche anterior, y aquella tarde las había visto salir también juntas, aquella ravenclaw entrometida se las vería con ella  
—Bueno…no realmente —reflexionó Hermione distraída, agradecía enormemente no sentirse tan torpe aquella noche, también agradecía que Pansy pareciera estar de un humor de perros y no intentara meterse con ella mas de lo necesario.

En la noche, cuando se preparaba para dormir se pregunto si seria capaz de salir con alguien que no fuera Pansy Parkinson, si seria capaz de hacer las cosas que había hecho con ella de forma tan desinhibida y se encontró físicamente impedida, era sumamente tímida, pero Pansy, con sus constantes burlas y sarcasmos la hacían sentir misteriosamente segura. Encontró que esas dos semanas sin tocarla habían sido prácticamente una martirio, el escozor en sus palmas se había vuelto enloquecedor aquella misma noche, después de verla agacharse para recoger unas semillas, su falda se había levantado dándole un vistazo de aquellas piernas que tanto le gustaban y tuvo que apretar sus manos para no alargar el brazo y acariciar una de ellas; supo que tendría que darse tiempo, se pregunto si aquel era un enamoramiento adolecente que llegaba tarde a su vida, de esos que había visto ocurrir a su alrededor donde todos parecían morir por un amor falso y ensalzado por razones que mas adelante se hacían superfluas, pero recordó lo que sentía por Ron y se dio cuenta que era aquel y no este el que era falso como un knut de oro, los sentimientos eran, entre si tan diferentes como la noche del día. Cuando fantaseaba con Ron no recordaba tener ningún tipo de deseo sexual mas allá de un beso subido de tono, ahora podría asegurar que fantasear con Pansy contenía todos los tonos existentes, la deseaba en formas que no había creído posibles. De una forma u otra habían tenido conversaciones lo suficientemente inteligentes como para mantenerla satisfecha en aquel ámbito, la hacia reír y enfurecer con la misma facilidad y adoraba la forma en que sus labios tomaban posesión de ella sin permiso y sin tregua. Se durmió pensando en la slytherin y deseando poder arrancársela del corazón

* * *

*Natalie Clifford Barney fue una escritora y poeta estadounidense, trabajo para promover la literatura hecha por mujeres y era abiertamente lesbiana y polígama, de ella tome el nombre prestado para el nuevo personaje que apareció repentinamente en este capitulo, espero les guste, cualquier sugerencia que tengan será totalmente bienvenida


	16. Capitulo decimoquinto

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

**N de nata: **Gracias :D, me hace muy feliz encontrar tus reviews, por un instante pensé que no te había gustado el capitulo jajaja, descanse bastante cuando supe que era lo contrario. Quiero estirar la paciencia de Pansy hasta donde mas pueda :P, que sufra un poco mas

**FlaviaUchihaHyuuga: **Jajajajajaja, empezare a dormir con un ojo abierto. Tu ordena y yo cumplo, cualquier sugerencia es totalmente bienvenida

**Inugami18: **Justo quiero hacer que Pansy explote, vamos a ver hasta donde puede llegar su orgullo muajajajaja. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar review, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo

_**Capitulo decimoquinto**_

_"Alguna vez fue que planeamos hacernos todo el daño de una vez, dictando una sentencia desafiante, no existes"-Soda Stereo_

Pansy iba a explotar, estaba de un humor increíblemente irascible, Draco no la soportaba y con mala cara le había dicho que si no hacia algo para liberar la presión que tenia encima procurara no hablarle; por su puesto la slytherin reacciono bastante mal. Luego el mismo Blaise la invito a su cama, Pansy verdaderamente intento concentrarse, Blaise era todo un experto y sabían hacerse disfrutar mutuamente, pero algo no estaba funcionando bien, Pansy parecía tener un extraño bloqueo mental y desistió al darse cuenta que su cuerpo no quería colaborar; el mismo cuerpo que se encendía de deseo cuando veía pasar frente a si a la maldita gryffindor, que para su desgracia solía pasearse junto con una insulsa ravenclaw que la seguía como un perro faldero. La conocía, Clifford era su apellido, hija de afamados médicos, hijos de afamados médicos y así sucesivamente por muchas generaciones; su familia entera había pertenecido a ravenclaw y eran reconocidos sangre pura _de bien_, hizo un mohín de disgusto, seguro aquella niñita no tendría inconvenientes con los ancestros muggles de la gryffindor, y es que parecía la pareja perfecta para SU rata de biblioteca, por que Natalie Clifford también lo era. Las había seguido varias veces aquella semana, se encontraban en la biblioteca y luego se sentaban a charlar o leer por horas, Hermione se veía bastante cómoda en su compañía y Natalie aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tocarla, Pansy, en esas ocasiones siempre tenia la misma necesidad de saltar de su escondite y apartar aquellas manos delicadas del cuerpo de Hermione. Y ahora estaba allí, en la sala de laboratorio esperando a su adorado tormento que para su sorpresa parecía haber perdido la buena costumbre inglesa de llegar siempre puntual. Sintió un vacío en el estomago al querer imaginar las razones por las que no había cruzado aquella puerta; escucho voces fuera del lugar y se acerco al umbral lo suficiente para poder oír lo que decían  
—Te veo mañana después de la comida, seguro te gustara el libro de "encuentro entre la medicina moderna y la magia" —La voz de la ravenclaw retumbo en sus oídos, abrió la puerta para encontrarlas paradas frente al dintel, Natalie le envió una mirada llena de soberbia mientras Hermione evito mirarla a los ojos  
—Llegas tarde Granger  
—Nos vemos Natalie, que pases buena noche —El pico de lo que podía soportar fue sobrepasado cuando Natalie, sin dejar de mirarla en un reto silencioso, se inclino sobre Hermione para poder besar su mejilla; respiro hondo esperando que desapareciera por la esquina y sin pensarlo mucho empujo al interior del salón a Hermione que no supo como reaccionar, Pansy se abalanzo sobre ella tomándola de los brazos y empujándola contra la puerta ya cerrada, sin pensarlo demasiado rompió la promesa que se había hecho de no volver a tocar a aquella endemoniada gryffindor y cubrió sus labios, gimió de placer al volverla a saborear y rodeo su cintura para poder pegarla mas a su cuerpo, le haría el amor —algo que le había dicho a Draco que jamás ocurriría— allí mismo si pudiera. Hermione, bajo ella, se revolvió hasta poder alejarla, Pansy la miro a los ojos y sintió que aquellos orbes miel le absorbían el alma  
—¿Qué demonios te pasa Parkinson?, actúas siempre como si tuvieras derechos sobre mi —exclamó enfadad  
—Los tengo pequeña rata, no puedes evitar desearme con todas las fuerzas de tu alma —Su traicionera mente se encargo de recordarle que era mas bien ella la que se sentía de esa forma. Tenia el orgullo herido, Hermione Granger se lo había pisoteado sin darse cuenta, con aquella mirada inocente la había enamorado y Pansy Parkinson no estaba preparada para sentir de esa forma, había perdido una apuesta consigo misma al caer en la trampa que suponía tendida para la castaña y eso la hacia sentir débil, necesitada de la aprobación de la gryffindor que justo en ese instante la estaba mirando como si la odiara  
—Lo que pienses de mi me tiene sin cuidado Parkinson, estas lejos de perturbar mis pensamientos —lo dijo con la voz tan baja y fría que Pansy supo que faltaba poco para hacerla explotar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Hermione paso a su lado empujándola con el hombro para continuar con la poción que Pansy había dejado olvidada, no pudo evitar reírse de la situación; Granger había sacado la casta y como siempre actuaba con una madurez que superaba con creces la propia, respiro hondo enfriando el curso de sus pensamientos; tenia que lograr, por enésima vez aquel año que Hermione Granger se fijara solo en ella.

Ginny encontró a Hermione con aire distraído en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, se sentó a su lado y espero a que quisiera hablar  
—Parkinson esta celosa —Casi pudo atisbar un rastro de alegría en la voz de su amiga— Y Natalie ha empezado a hacerme regalos, algo que me hace sentir un poco incomoda  
—Díselo  
—No se como —Ginny la miro con incredulidad, Hermione se encogió de hombros— ¿Y si solo estoy malinterpretando las cosas?  
—Imposible, se puede ver a metros de distancia, esta tan interesada en ti que Parkinson escupe fuego cada vez que las ve pasar —Hermione se rió ante aquello  
—¿Acaso tu plan es causar celos en Parkinson?  
—De ninguna manera —exclamó Hermione, escandalizada, ella no se atrevería a usar a alguien tan especial como Natalie para algo así, Ginny la calmo con un gesto de sus manos  
—Era una pregunta inocente. Planeado o no, esta funcionando  
—Me beso ayer —lo dijo mirando por la ventana, Ginny chasqueo los dedos buscando recuperar la atención de la castaña, pero antes de poder continuar con la conversación llego Natalie trayendo una pila de libros y sentándose frente a ellas  
—Tarea de transformaciones —Informo antes de zambullirse entre torres de pergamino, Hermione y Ginny continuaron conversando por lo bajo sobre otros asuntos recibiendo de vez en cuando la opinión de Natalie. Pasaron la tarde del sábado allí; para sorpresa de Ginny al caer la noche ya tenia todos sus deberes listos, lo que le ofrecía un panorama de libertad para el resto del fin de semana, le agradeció a Hermione y Natalie todo el camino al comedor el haberla ayudado a realizar aquel milagro, estas dos no pudieron si no reír.

Domingo a la madrugada, Hermione se desperezo, se dirigió extrañada hacia la ventana al volver a escuchar el ruido que la había levantado. Encontró allí una lechuza que nunca había visto, tomo lo que traía en la pata y se extraño por que esta no se hubiera esperado hasta el desayuno para entregar su encargo. Desenrolló el pergamino luego de darle algunas chucherías lechuciles al ave, que tomo unas pocas y se fue  
_"Te espero en la biblioteca"  
_La letra se le hizo conocida y sin meditarlo mucho la relaciono con Natalie, se encogió de hombros sin entender muy bien que querría a aquellas horas y después de ducharse y vestirse se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Naturalmente la encontró completamente vacía, confundida empezó a recorrer los pasillos  
—Dichosos los ojos, Granger —Sin poder evitarlo dio un salto hacia atrás tomando fuertemente la varita, Pansy alzo una mano apaciguándola— ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
—¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
—No te incumbe leona —respondió sin dejar de sonreír con malicia, Hermione empezó a sospechar, había relacionado la letra de la carta con la de Natalie, pero perfectamente podría ser la letra que tenia que ver en todos sus últimos apuntes de pociones—, pero ya que nos encontramos me gustaría hablar contigo  
—Escupe —dijo de mala gana, Pansy se limito a asentir mientras se acercaba a ella, poniéndola tan nerviosa como siempre, disfruto comprobar que continuaba teniendo el mismo efecto sobre ella, la tomo del brazo y lo acaricio en un recorrido lento hasta tomarla de la mano, acaricio también las líneas de su palma deleitándose con la respiración entrecortada de la gryffindor, la jalo hacia su cuerpo con delicadeza, buscaba que Hermione supiera con anticipación los pasos que iba a dar, quería que estuviera consiente de todo, quería disfrutar del hecho de saber que era correspondida. Al no encontrar resistencia se dejo llevar por la necesidad abrasadora que sentía, tomó sus labios con los suyos y la beso, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía, se derritió en su boca sin poder evitarlo y en esta ocasión poco le importo, la necesitaba, delineo con su lengua el labio inferior y recibió en respuesta un mordisco suave en su propio labio, sonrió con ligereza y se separo de la castaña  
—Ven conmigo a la sala de menesteres —Hermione se alejo un poco de su cuerpo, Pansy intuyo que se iba a negar— Por favor, ven conmigo —Rogó, algo que no recordaba haber hecho jamás, Hermione asintió dudosa, pero Pansy no le dio tiempo de pensarlo mas, la tomo del brazo y juntas, salieron.  
Hermione ingreso primero y reconoció el lugar, era idéntico al que habían compartido aquella lejana noche de marzo, nerviosa empezó a retorcerse las manos ¿algún día podría resistirse a la slytherin?  
—No te puedo prometer nada Granger —Le dijo Pansy tomándola de la cintura, sin previo aviso la beso con fuerza, la hizo retroceder hasta caer boca arriba sobre la cama. Hermione olvido que estaba molesta y herida, era el poder que tenia sobre ella, con solo besarla lograba que olvidara cualquier intento que había iniciado para recuperar su dignidad, se perdió por horas —o minutos, no lo supo con certeza— en besar y ser besada por aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, Pansy no hizo ningún amago de querer algo mas allá de aquellas caricias inocentes y no permitió que las manos de Hermione reptaran bajo su camisa— Aléjate de Natalie —exigió con voz estrangulada, Hermione se separo enfadada  
—No puedes decidir a quien me acerco o no Pansy —Sintió algo muy cercano a la felicidad al oírla decir de nuevo su nombre—, es una buena amiga, no pienso dejar de hablarle por que a ti se te antoja  
—No quiere ser tu amiga  
—¿Y tu que sabes?  
—La maldita se quiere acostar contigo  
—¿Y eso que te importa a ti?  
—Pues ella…ella no se puede acostar contigo —Pansy no quería admitirle nada, pero tampoco quería que alguien mas se le acercara. Se prometió no volver a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta que de forma ridícula había caído enamorada, tontamente pensó que en aquellos tres meses que faltaban para terminar por fin su educación en Hogwarts lograría mantenerse a raya, después de eso jamás tendría por que volverla a ver y todo se haría fácil, pero no contaba con que alguien mas se fijara en ella, había pensado inútilmente que era la única en aquel colegio que notaba lo hermoso de su sonrisa y la sencillez que emanaba, pero como siempre sus planes se habían ido al traste, había mas gente en busca de Hermione Granger y ella no podía permitir que se la arrebataran de esa forma  
—¿Y por que no?  
—Solo te conviene saber que no deberías salir con ella —Hermione se levanto enfadada, Pansy se golpeo mentalmente, aquello no era lo que quería  
—Salgo con quien se me de la gana, no es muy diferente a lo que tu haces con Zabini ¿no? —refutó, Pansy recibió aquello como un golpe bajo  
—Bien, te pido disculpas por eso, ya te dije que yo no lo busque —solía odiar darle explicaciones a la gente, también solía ser una persona tajante y no buscaba mediar con nadie, es mas, solía ser un montón de cosas que se diluían justo cuando aparecía Hermione, que mas que una leona parecía una domadora de serpientes, aguantaba los embates de su horrible carácter sin chistar y permanecía en pie, orgullosa haciéndola avergonzarse de su inmadurez  
—Tu misma lo dijiste Pansy, no tenemos mas que sexo casual, así que no tienes por que darme explicaciones —Dijo Hermione volviendo a sentarse, se sintió algo hipócrita, ella no quería verla con nadie mas. Pansy recibió aquellas palabras como bofetadas; esta bien, en aquella ocasión había hablado su orgullo, pero eso debería haberlo intuido la gryffindor en toda su sapiencia, era obvio que Pansy estaba terriblemente asustada. Una risa contenida la saco de sus pensamientos  
—¿Estas celosa? —La situación parecía divertir a Hermione, por que volvió a reír por lo bajo, Pansy adoro aquel gesto, aunque eso no evito que frunciera el entrecejo  
—Estas loca Granger, _esa_ no podría causarme celos de ningún tipo —Aquella era, en definitiva, una de las mentiras mas descaradas que había pronunciado en su vida. Hermione torció el gesto pero sin perder aquel brillo de diversión en los ojos, se tendió boca abajo en la cama y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos para poder verla  
—¿Ni aunque te dijera que voy a ir con ella a Hogsmade hoy? —Hermione sonrió de medio lado con malicia al ver que Pansy parecía utilizar todas las fuerzas de su voluntad para no hacer una mueca  
—Me tiene sin cuidado Granger, puedes hacer lo que quieras —hablo su orgullo, sabia que se estaba contradiciendo y se sintió estúpida, contados minutos antes le había ordenado que no saliera mas con Natalie. Hermione medito unos instantes aquella respuesta, luego se encogió de hombros  
—¿Crees que ella quiera algo conmigo? —inquirió repentinamente preocupada, Pansy se limito a asentir apretando los dientes  
—¿Y a ti?¿Te gusta? —La pregunta salió sin permiso, no quería parecer demasiado interesada; no le gusto ver como Hermione pensaba un poco antes de abrir la boca, debería haber negado inmediatamente  
—No exactamente —fue la respuesta, Pansy la observo confundida— Ya te dije que me gustas tu —continuó, mirándola directo a los ojos. Pansy se sintió atravesada por aquellas orbes miel y por primera vez en su vida no pudo sostener una mirada, bajo la cara, avergonzada. Parecía que Hermione Granger era tan pura en sus sentimientos que los dejaba salir a la luz inmediatamente aparecían en su corazón, se odio de nuevo por haber querido humillarla y la odio por hacerla ver la terrible inmadurez con la que solía actuar. Hermione carraspeo incomoda, una sombra de tristeza se instalo en sus ojos— Bien, me voy —se levanto de la cama con algo de reticencia, se acerco hasta ella y dudando un poco beso dulcemente su mejilla.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la sala de menesteres pensando en lo que le esperaba aquel día, grito de la impresión cuando se encontró a Draco allí parado, este no pudo evitar una carcajada  
—Granger la perfecta gryffindor —Se mofo, haciendo alusión a la valentía que caracterizaba a los de esa casa, Hermione frunció el ceño a mas no poder, abrió la boca para defenderse pero fue interrumpida por la salida de Pansy, Hermione se encontró entre los dos y por un instante se sintió en peligro, intento serenarse recordando que ya no eran aquellos tiempos en los que debía protegerse de los insultos de la mayoría de los slytherin— Ya que has dejado de hacer lo que sea que hagan en esa sala —continuo Draco refiriéndose a Pansy, disfruto ver como Hermione enrojecía de forma notoria— Te pido que vayas a la sala común, hay una niña llorando —Pansy hizo un mohín de disgusto, siempre que podía Draco evitaba sus labores de prefecto, y para colmo sabia que estaba allí solo para molestarlas, veía en sus ojos un gesto malicioso  
—¿No puedes lidiar con una niña llorando? Te creía menos cobarde —Soltó Hermione, Pansy lanzo una carcajada mientras Draco arrugaba el rostro  
—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que opines Granger —Espetó molesto, Pansy continuaba riéndose de el— Y Clifford parece esperarte en el comedor —Agregó mirando directamente a Pansy, su risa se corto a la mención de la ravenclaw, Draco disfruto ver como su pequeña venganza había dado resultado, Hermione se removió incomoda y con un asentimiento de cabeza empezó a caminar en dirección al gran comedor  
—Te voy a matar Malfoy  
—El que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor Pansy, eso tienes que tenerlo en cuenta siempre —respondió como quien responde a un niño pequeño, Pansy hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras iniciaba la marcha imitando los pasos de la gryffindor— ¿no harás nada para que Granger no salga con Clifford? —pregunto extrañado, Pansy se encogió de hombros, indecisa  
—Granger quiere algún tipo de relación seria…y yo no estoy preparada  
—No estas preparada pero te molesta que salga con alguien —Draco uso un tono tan sarcástico que Pansy golpeo su hombro— Y para colmo tu tampoco eres capaz de salir con nadie mas —agregó en voz baja, recibió un nuevo golpe en el hombro. Al llegar al gran comedor lo encontraron lleno de alumnos de tercer grado listos para su primera salida al pueblo, Draco sonrió pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría ir a molestar algunos gryffindors a Hogsmade, Pansy escucho su idea sin mucho interés  
—A veces extraño a Crabbe, pero se que Goyle aceptara ir conmigo, ya que tu no pareces interesada —alegó después de un rato  
—Puedo acompañarte si quieres

Natalie espero a Hermione sentada junto a los escalones de la entrada principal, la vio salir buscando a alguien y decidió tomarla por sorpresa desde atrás, para su desconcierto Hermione se giro antes de que pudiera llegar a taparle los ojos  
—Lo siento, costumbres de la guerra…ya sabes —Se disculpo Hermione—, aunque mis reflejos parecen solo funcionar en momentos bastante inútiles —La ravenclaw se limito a reír, empezaron a caminar hacia la salida después de dar su nombre al celador para que las dejara partir sin problemas, inmediatamente llegaron al pueblo Natalie arrastro a Hermione hacia Honeydukes, después de dar una vuelta por la tienda se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Ginny; juntos se decidieron por ir a tomar una buena jarra de cerveza de mantequilla  
—Vamos Hermione, te reto a tomar una copa de whiskey de fuego, al fin y al cabo ya somos adultos —Hermione negó con la cabeza dudosa, Ron podía llegar a ser muy convincente  
—Yo acepto el reto  
—Tu no Ginny —Alegó Ron escandalizado, Ginny puso mala cara  
—Es injusto Ron, no por que seas mi hermano tienes por que darme ordenes —Harry y Hermione sonrieron por sobre sus jarras de cerveza, parecía que Ron nunca iba a dejar de proteger a Ginny  
—Acepto el reto si Ginny me acompaña —Interrumpió Hermione, Ron abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, no era propio de Hermione romper una regla de Hogwarts  
—Es lo justo Ron —Agrego Natalie sonriendo divertida, Ron termino asintiendo y llamado a Rosmerta para hacerle un pedido de 3 whiskeys de fuego, el suyo, el de Hermione y, para su disgusto, el de su hermana. Cuando llegaron con la copa froto sus manos entre si para darse ánimos, Harry hizo una especie de cuenta regresiva algo melodramática y al tiempo los tres inclinaron la copa contra sus labios. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Hermione frunció el gesto de forma inevitable ante lo fuerte del sabor de aquella bebida, Ginny se saboreo los labios y Ron tosió  
—Vaya, esto si que es bueno —comentó Ron con alegría  
—No encuentro lo divertido —alegó Hermione  
—Que suerte tienen de poder tomar bebidas fuertes al venir a Hogsmade —comentó Natalie  
—Tener que entrar a estudiar después de desertar el año pasado tuvo sus ventajas —respondió Ron complacido  
—Estoy segura que no verían con buenos ojos que lleguemos borrachos o algo por el estilo  
—Vamos Hermione, no vas a terminar borracha por una sola copa —Se burlo Harry, en ese momento ingreso por la puerta Lavander Brown, Ron alzo la mano para que lo viera, esta se acerco algo cohibida y se sentó después de dar un ligero saludo  
—Es tu turno de beber Lavander —Reto Harry, Ron rodeo con su brazo a su novia para animarla  
—Ella aceptara si tu vuelves a beber Hermione, y Harry también tendrá que tomarse una copa —habló Ron antes de que Lavander pudiera dar una respuesta  
—¿Alguna razón en especial para querer emborracharme este día Ron? —preguntó Hermione, suspicaz, Ron rio y negó con la cabeza  
—Todos aquí tienen que admitir que seria divertido verte a ti, la gran y perfecta Hermione Granger algo pasada de copas —Todos rieron y aceptaron que seria algo bastante inusual, todos excepto Hermione, que se sintió ligeramente indignada  
—De ninguna forma —negó cruzándose de brazos  
—¿Le tienes miedo a algo? —Dijo Natalie a su lado con una sonrisa maliciosa, Hermione se sintió tentada a demostrar que no era una cobarde, su lado lógico le indico que aquello era una estupidez, respondiendo a un reto tan infantil no demostraría valentía de ninguna forma, pero animada por las risas de sus compañeros decidió aceptar  
—Esta bien, pero tengo una condición, Ginny no podrá tomar esta vez  
—¿Qué?¿por que no? —preguntó exasperada  
—Tu no tienes permiso para tomar Ginny —regaño Hermione  
—Pero soy mayor de edad  
—Pero no tienes los privilegios que nos fueron dados a nosotros, los alumnos de séptimo  
—Es una gran injusticia  
—Ginny, prometo no decirle a tu madre que has estado surtiendo a algunos alumnos con bromas de George si aceptas —Hablo Hermione, Ginny la miro ofendida pero después de meditarlo asintió, aunque sabia que así no aceptara Hermione no abriría la boca, Ron inmediatamente pidió otra ronda de whiskey de fuego y en cuando estuvieron en la mesa los cuatro lo bebieron de un trago, también los cuatro tosieron esta vez y después de recuperar el aire se rieron unos de otros. Después de un rato Lavander y Ron se levantaron para ir a algún lugar mas intimo, Ginny codeo a Harry y ambos se levantaron también dispuesto a irse, Hermione se sintió como si la estuvieran dejando para que tuviera intimidad con Natalie, esta le sonrió por sobre su vaso de cerveza. Hermione ya tenia las mejillas algo sonrosadas, el maldito whiskey le había hecho efecto demasiado rápido, se sentía ligeramente alegre  
—Lamento interrumpir, pero no hay ni una mesa libre en este lugar —Las dos saltaron en sus sillas cuando Pansy se sentó ruidosamente entre ellas


	17. Capítulo decimosexto

_Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia._

**_N de Nata:_**No me odies por demorarme, tuve una serie de inconvenientes, espero jamas aprendas a escribir reviews pequeños, me gusta mucho leer todo lo que piensan las personas que leen esto, me hace muy feliz. ¿No es genial Pansy celosa? es lo mejor de lo mejor :D, me gustaría hacerla sufrir un rato mas jojojo

_**inugami18:** _Muchas gracias por todas esas bonitas palabras, tu sigue dejando letanías, yo feliz :D, espero este capitulo te guste, siento que es mas de transición, pero igualmente lo hice con amor jejejeje

**FlaviaUchihaHyuuga:** Volvi de las sombras, espero este capitulo te guste y mantengas ese aire positivo y feliz jajajaja :P un saludote enorme

**Daniela1215:** Mas bien gracias a ti por leer :D, de verdad muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir un review, me animan un montón (aunque esta ve me demore mucho en actualizar)

**NayelliBlack:** Por favor, no me odies de esa forma tan malvada, he regresado, tuve un par de problemitas, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar :D

Gente, perdón por el pequeño atraso (enorme mas bien) en la actualización, para reivindicarme prometo mañana o pasado subir un capitulo mas y quizás, si la inspiración da el lunes mismo tener otro cap listo para subir :D

_**Capitulo decimosexto**_

Las vio salir juntas hacia Hogsmade y sin si quiera pensarlo se unió a Draco, Astoria, Goyle, Daphne y Blaise para ir al pueblo con ellos. Draco la miro con algo de burla pero se decidió por ignorarlo y aguantar estoicamente las indirectas de Blaise. Llegando a Hogsmade se dirigieron rápidamente a tomar lugar en el caldero y después de pedir una ronda de cervezas comenzaron a hablar sobre asuntos varios. Pansy perdió cualquier interés en la conversación cuando vio entrar el cabello revuelto y castaño de la gryffindor de sus pesadillas, la observo sentarse junto a sus amigos y reír junto con ellos; odio ver como Natalie parecía encajar a la perfección en aquella mesa, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver como se servían 2 rondas de whiskey de fuego y Hermione las bebía, aunque no parecía nada convencida. Vio partir uno a uno a sus amigos y al verla sentada, sola, frente a Natalie se levanto abruptamente, los de su mesa evitaron preguntar y decidieron continuar a lo suyo, Draco se limito a sonreír al ver a su amiga, la fría Pansy Parkinson actuando de esa manera, aquello iría a formar parte del material que tenia guardado para burlarse de ella en el futuro.  
—Lamento interrumpir pero no hay ni una mesa libre en este lugar —Natalie se hecho para atrás algo exaltada pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron, Pansy le sonrió falsamente y pidió una cerveza mientras se sentaba  
—Tus amigos están en aquella mesa Parkinson, puedes pedirles un asiento libre —Natalie fingió una voz amable. Hermione se sentía realmente incomoda, su corazón había empezado a latir tan rápido cuando Pansy llego que se sintió mareada por un instante, se pregunto si aquello era un efecto del poco alcohol que en ese momento corría por su sistema  
—Oh, no me interesa ahorita, son muy ruidosos en algunas ocasiones —Mintió Pansy disfrutando de la cerveza que acababan de poner frente a ella, Hermione froto sus manos sudorosas contra la tela de su falda. Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre las tres y Hermione se sintió con la imperiosa necesidad de cortarlo  
—¿Qué harán en vacaciones? —preguntó desesperada, Natalie le sonrió con calidez antes de responderle  
—Iré con mis padres a Francia  
—¿De verdad? yo estuve allí en mi tercer año, es fascinante, y eso que solo estuve en el lado muggle —comentó Hermione emocionada, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de reojo hacia Pansy que se había recostado contra el respaldo de la silla con expresión seria mirándolas alternativamente  
—Puedes venir si quieres —dijo Natalie emocionada por el silencio de la slytherin, Hermione se mostró bastante entusiasmada con la idea  
—En algún momento me gustaría conocer algunas poblaciones mágicas, solo he tenido la oportunidad de estar aquí, en Hogsmade y bueno…también estuve en el valle de Godric, pero aquella vez fue todo lo contrario a un viaje turístico —comentó Hermione oscureciéndose un poco su faz al hablar sobre su paso por aquel lugar, pero sacudió la cabeza y recupero su expresión normal. Tomo su cerveza de mantequilla para después atorarse con ella y toser estrepitosamente, Natalie hizo el amago de levantarse para ayudarla pero Hermione se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano, a su lado Pansy tenia una sonrisa maliciosa  
—¿Y tu que harás en vacaciones Hermione? —preguntó Natalie decidida a mantener la atención de la gryffindor, Hermione empezó a contarle su plan para vacaciones algo aturdida. Pansy estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, había sido su mano sobre la pierna de la gryffindor la que había ocasionado el repentino acceso de tos. En silencio y disfrutando de su cerveza inicio un viaje por sobre la falda de la gryffindor, escuchando divertida como su voz temblaba imperceptiblemente cuando sus dedos rozaban la cadera, al parecer Natalie no se estaba percatando de nada por que continuaba con su charla vivaz ignorando la presencia de Pansy. Aquello empezó a parecerle aburrido después de un largo rato, Hermione parecía haber encontrado la forma de mantener la compostura, silenciosamente acerco su asiento al de Hermione —usando algo de magia— y con delicadeza poso su mano sobre la rodilla desnuda, luego muy lentamente inicio un recorrido por sobre el muslo apartando esta vez la tela, a su lado escucho jadear a Hermione que de inmediato poso con fuerza su jarra de vidrio en la mesa ocasionando un ruido estrepitoso que hizo que los clientes mas cercanos a aquella mesa se giraran a mirarla, ella enrojeció e intento apartar la mano de Pansy con algo de disimulo  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Natalie al verla temblar, Hermione negó con la cabeza rápidamente  
—Solo me dio algo de frío —respondió, masticando cada una de sus palabras para que no tropezar contra su propia lengua, Pansy estaba acariciando de forma nada inocente la parte interior de sus muslos y sentía una humedad creciente en el punto de unión de sus piernas  
—Eso se arregla con un whiskey de fuego —interrumpió Pansy alegremente, saco su mano de debajo de la mesa para llamar a la camarera. Hermione soltó el aire contenido sin pesar mucho en lo que acababa de escuchar, solo se dedico a sentir el alivio que significaba no tener la mano de Pansy acariciándola en un lugar publico, ocasionándole cosas que no sabia si podría controlar; reacciono apenas tuvo en frente una copa doble de whiskey de fuego, Natalie observaba a Pansy con algo de sospecha pero sin pensarlo mucho decidió ir al baño, al pasar junto a Hermione apretó su hombro suavemente y le envió una sonrisa coqueta, ella le devolvió una sonrisa algo nerviosa y Pansy se limito a expresar con su mirada todo el odio que le guardaba en ese momento, cuando estuvo lejos se giro a mirar a la castaña  
—Si te tomas ese vaso dejare de molestarte  
—No se que pretendes con esto, no me gusta esa bebida —alegó Hermione bastante enfadada, Pansy adoro ver su pelo enmarañado empezando a erizarse  
—No parecías muy disgustada mientras tomabas con tus amigos —Hermione abrió y cerro la boca varias veces  
—Fue un reto —Se excusó—. Nunca bebo, no podría tolerar una copa doble —susurró, angustiada  
—Pues acepta también mi reto: tu tomas, yo dejo de hacer cosas que no te gusten, tu no tomas y…—Dejo las palabras en el aire para que Hermione imaginara el resto, ella la miro enfadada  
—No pienso seguirte el juego —exclamó, hizo el amago de levantarse pero Pansy la detuvo tomándola de la mano  
—Vi a tu amiguita Weasley tomándose un trago, imagino que Rosmerta no sabia que esa bebida iba para ella ¿no? —Hermione frunció la frente—, seria una lastima que Snape se enterara, no es alguien que necesite pruebas para castigar a un gryffindor —Pansy no pensaba realmente hacer algo como eso, pero la alegro que Hermione regresara a su puesto, aunque sus ojos miel llameaban de indignación. Sin previo aviso tomo la copa y se bebió el contenido de un trago, cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras pasaba aquella sensación de resquemor en la garganta  
—¿Ya estas contenta? —dijo con la voz ahogada y las mejillas encendidas, Pansy asintió con una sonrisa triunfal y su mano regreso bajo la falda de Hermione que se sobresalto e intento, ahora si con fuerza retirarla de ahí— Me dijiste que si me tomaba un trago dejarías de hacer eso  
—Te dije que si tomabas dejaría de hacer cosas que te disgustaran —corrigió Pansy, Hermione frunció aun mas su frente— Y esto claramente te gusta —indicó subiendo su mano súbitamente y rozando su ropa interior, Hermione salto en su silla y se aferro con fuerza a la mesa  
—Por supuesto que no  
—¿Quieres apostar? Piénsalo, siempre pierdes apostando conmigo —Hermione la miro furiosa, pero cerro los ojos cuando Pansy movió la tela y rozo su intimidad  
—Estas supremamente húmeda Granger, ¿qué mas indicio quieres?¿seguirás negando que te encanta que te toque? —Pansy lo dijo en su oído, buscando que su aliento cálido golpeara la piel expuesta de su cuello, Hermione ladeo al cabeza buscando alejar aquella boca  
—Creo que ya es hora de regresar Hermione —dijo Natalie llegando seguida de otras dos ravenclaws que la saludaron alzando una mano, Pansy se separo de Hermione que hizo el amago de levantarse para tambalearse ligeramente, sintió el efecto de cuatro medidas de whiskey en su sangre, Pansy se levanto a su lado, divertida  
—Tienes poco aguante —Se burlo, Hermione se limito a mirarla de mala manera—, gryffindors —agregó, luego se giro sin previo aviso y se fue con sus compañeros de casa que estaban también abandonando la mesa, Hermione respiro aliviada  
—Ve adelantándote, iré al baño primero —Hermione se encontró con dificultades para caminar normal, pero aparte de eso y una ligera sensación alebrestada se sentía con las facultades suficientes para regresar a Hogwarts sola, llego al baño y decidió mojar su rostro con agua fría, salió algo mas despejada pero un poco tambaleante. Unas manos finas la tomaron con fuerza de la cintura cuando cruzo el dintel del local  
—¿A dónde vas?, no te conviene que te vean llegar así a Hogwarts —Pansy no pudo contener una carcajada después de mirarla de arriba a abajo  
—No estoy borracha Pansy  
—No, no lo estas, pero si lo suficientemente alcoholizada para que te convenga compañía  
—Si con compañía te refieres a la tuya la considero totalmente inconveniente —respondió empezando a caminar hacia la salida del pueblo; Pansy la siguió hasta lograr situarse a su lado, algo que no le significo dificultad alguna. Camino junto a ella sonriendo con soberbia hasta salir del pueblo, aunque la castaña intentara apurar el paso para dejarla atrás  
—Granger, Granger, estas perdida por mi —Se burlo Pansy, Hermione detuvo su andar, totalmente enfadada; Pansy se giro a mirarla con un gesto de burla pegado a su boca  
—Tu tampoco puedes dejar de pensar en mi Pansy, y eso te esta enloqueciendo —Pansy torció el gesto conforme las palabras eran casi escupidas por Hermione, por un instante solo se escucho el viento entre los arboles  
—No sabes de lo que hablas —farfulló, enojada, para su desgracia se había demorado demasiado en dar una respuesta restándole importancia cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir y ocasionando una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Hermione, que, alentada por el alcohol se acerco acechante hasta tener su rostro a pocos palmos de distancia  
—Lo se muy bien Pansy, no sabes que hacer con lo que sientes por mi, no soportas saber que me interesa alguien mas —La sonrisa de suficiencia no abandono su rostro en ningún momento y Pansy apretó los puños al escuchar de su boca aquel intento de confesión ¿entonces si pensaba salir con aquella ravenclaw insulsa?—. No sabia que era tan fácil dejarte sin palabras  
—No sabría que responder a tanta barbaridad junta Granger. Lo que hagas me tiene sin cuidado  
—Pues eso haré Pansy, haré lo que se me de la gana —Casi grito, ofuscada. Odio estar teniendo aquel comportamiento tan infantil, se convertía en una persona bastante visceral cuando de Pansy Parkinson se trataba, con ninguna otra persona perdía la compostura de esa forma. Pateo el suelo furiosa y paso por el lado de la slytherin golpeándola con su hombro. Camino todo lo rápido que podía sin perder la dignidad, lo ultimo que quería era que aquella mujer de la casa de la serpiente se burlara de ella, no se sentía con la fuerza emocional para aguantarlo; no escucho pasos tras de si y respiro profundo intentando calmarse, agradeció enormemente encontrar tras un recodo del camino a Natalie y su grupo de amigas, al que se unió con algo de timidez luego de que la susodicha ravenclaw la rodeara con una de sus brazos, se encontró algo hipócrita, no podía dejar de pensar en Pansy Parkinson.

Draco vio llegar a Pansy con tal cara de furia que se planteo no preguntar nada, pero podía mas la curiosidad y en cuando se sentó en frente se arriesgo a recibir una maldición  
—Tu cara de pocos amigos me asegura que Granger hizo algo que no te gusto en lo mas mínimo  
—Cállate Malfoy  
—Entonces acerté —dijo guiñándole el ojo con desenfado, Pansy se limito a tomar con violencia un trozo de carne de las fuentes de comida—. Déjame adivinar, ¿la viste en una situación comprometedora con otra persona?¿Clifford tal vez? —Pansy casi estaba acuchillando su comida, Draco sonrió complacido—. Bueno, lo pregunto por que las vi entrar juntas, las dos se veían tan felices…  
—Cállate ya —Gruño Pansy. Aquello era insoportable, Hermione la había dejado con las palabras en la boca en medio del camino. Una rata de biblioteca había dejado un Parkinson sin posibilidades de responder o refutar. Para colmo ella también había visto como entre risas y gestos amistosos había ingresado al castillo, intento calmarse repitiéndose que Hermione no era lo suficientemente astuta y hábil como para entender aquel obvio flirteo de la ravenclaw que la acompañaba, pero aquella furia ciega en su pecho no se retiraba por mucho que pensara en ello. Desde su lugar en la mesa podía observarla, riendo y comiendo como si nada ocurriera, mientras ella maltrataba la comida en el plato buscando calmar sus ánimos de alguna manera, ahora quería venganza, nadie dejaba a Pansy Parkinson hablando sola.  
—Estas sufriendo tu sola Pansy, madura —Pansy lo miro con la expresión mas indignada de la que fue capaz y sin mediar palabra se levanto como una exhalación y salió del gran comedor con rapidez. Estaba metida en un lío, si no dejaba ya su orgullo sus últimos meses en Hogwarts serian un martirio ¿por qué no le había hecho una broma simple a Hermione Granger? Por ejemplo, un simple hechizo desde una esquina para que su mochila se rompiera ¿tenia que haberse metido en el problema en el que estaba solo para molestar a la rata de biblioteca? Si era sincera consigo misma se había visto muy exagerada y bastante pretensiosa, pero eso no era de extrañar en una buena alumna de la casa de la serpiente. La única forma que encontraba de no perder su orgullo y dignidad era hacer que todos los pretendientes que llegaran a aparecer pudieran ser espantados, pero no imaginaba de que forma podría hacer eso, a no ser que declarar a la gryffindor como suya a los cuatro vientos, cosa que sabia que molestaría profundamente a la susodicha, sonrió con malicia, podía imaginar sus mejillas arreboladas y su pelo enmarañado y esponjado mientras le reclamaba con los ojos encendidos por haberse atrevido a reclamarla como si fuera un objeto. Descarto la idea con un movimiento de la cabeza, hacer algo así la ponía en una posición muy desesperada y, aunque debía admitir que lo estaba no era su estilo demostrarlo de esa forma.

Hermione salió del gran comedor sin compañía, le dolía un poco la cabeza y quería ir a patrullar los pasillos para vigilar a los alumnos de tercero, sabia que habían comprado mas de una broma y estarían ansiosos por probarlas. En el camino la alcanzo Natalie, que también iba sola, se pregunto fugazmente si la había seguido pero lo creyó poco probable, respiro profundo para desechar el deseo de que fuera otra persona la que la seguía al oír los pasos seguros de la ravenclaw antes de alcanzarla. Le sonrío con amabilidad y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts hablando de cualquier cosa y de nada, cuando estaban cerca de la entrada de la sala de gryffindor Natalie la tomo de la mano; Hermione, sorprendida alzo la cabeza y antes de poder actuar fue besada de forma dulce para luego quedar sola en medio del pasillo.


	18. Capitulo decimoseptimo

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

Respondere reviews en el siguiente cap, he andado supremamente ocupada, pero he seguido escribiendo, prefiero no publicar por un rato y tener capos adelantados :D, ya el capitulo 18 esta casi listo también jojojo

_**Capitulo **_**_decimoséptimo_**

Había algo mal, ¡tenia que ser un sueño! no era posible que ese tipo de cosas le pasaran a ella, ya era suficiente con todas los terribles y peligrosas pruebas que habían soportado ella y sus amigos en aquellos casi 9 años de contacto con la comunidad mágica, ¿algo en su persona atraía los problemas?¿era normal que en un solo año dos mujeres la besaran cuando ella ni si quiera tenia claro sus preferencias sexuales? Entro en la sala común perdida en sus pensamientos y cuando vio a Ginny sentada junto al fuego sintió un alivio tan enorme que casi corrió hasta allí para luego dejarse caer en uno de los sillones. Ginny levanto la mirada de una revista de quidditch algo asustada, luego la observo con curiosidad  
—Presiento que algo de atormenta —Le dijo con voz profunda fingiendo una seriedad que no sentía, Hermione lanzo una risilla nerviosa y luego estrujo su túnica  
—Natalie me beso —Ginny dejo caer su mandíbula, de nuevo. Parecía que Hermione estaba hecha para causarle un paro cardiaco  
—Ehm…¿enhorabuena? —Ginny no supo si aquello emocionaba o no a su amiga, intuyo, por la cara que puso que ni ella misma lo sabia  
—Ginny… —La miro con algo de irritación aunque sabia que no debía culparla de nada, suspiro profundamente y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás— No creo que esto sea bueno  
—Natalie no es mala persona  
—No, por supuesto que no, pero...  
—Pero te gusta Pansy  
—No —Ginny la miro incrédula, Hermione volvió a suspirar—, esta bien, si  
—Pansy no ha dejado de jugar contigo, deberías intentarlo con otra persona  
—No quiero parecer una despechada Ginny  
—Pero lo estas —Hermione hizo un gesto extraño al escuchar aquellas palabras, su rostro parecía una mezcla entre dolor y molestia, Ginny sonrió divertida—, si no quieres que te diga tus verdades mejor ve a conversar con Harry y Ron, seguro solo te verán con cara de terror mientras intentan darte algún consejo —Hermione se rió al imaginarlos, luego adquirió un semblante pensativo y suspiro por tercera vez en la noche  
—Bien, me iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana, saluda a Harry de mi parte —Ginny asintió y observo con cierta preocupación a Hermione antes de que se perdiera por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de mujeres.

La luz golpeo directo en los ojos ya abiertos de Hermione, estaba despierta hacia algunas horas y contemplaba el techo de su cama adoselada perdida en sus pensamientos. Había vuelto a tener aquella vieja pesadilla sobre Bellatrix Black, y como todas esas ocasiones un miedo irracional se instalaba en su pecho cuando se despertaba, sudorosa y agitada, con los miembros agarrotados e imposibilitada a cerrar los ojos mas que para parpadear hasta que la luz del sol se revelaba en algún rincón de la estancia; después de aquellas horas de horror en donde sentía que cada sombra de su cuarto la amenazaba se descubría avergonzándose por su propia estupidez, nada había en aquel cuarto que pudiera dañarla, aun así seguramente si la pesadilla se repetía aquella noche volvería a intentar esconderse bajo las mantas, temblando. Opto por levantarse antes de que empezara el habitual bullicio del lunes, le gustaba ir sola de vez en cuando, a tempranas horas de la mañana para encontrarse con pocos alumnos; evito cualquier pensamiento referente a querer evitar a algún ravenclaw en especial y después de asearse encamino sus pasos hacia el gran comedor con uno de sus libros de texto en la mano; tomo asiento y lo abrió junto a ella sin temor de estorbarle a alguien puesto que el lugar estaba casi desierto a excepción de algunos miembros del personal docente y contados alumnos. Engullo su comida lo mas rápido que pudo y tomo casi el triple de zumo de calabaza al que estaba habituada, el incipiente dolor de cabeza que sentía le recordó que el día anterior había bebido mas de lo que había tomado —quizás— en toda su existencia. Casi corrió a la biblioteca al ver como se empezaba a llenar el lugar, se pregunto si era posible esconderse para siempre, para su cruel desgracia Natalie no era la única persona del castillo a la que quería evitar, había una serpiente con la que no quería tener contacto —la mentira mas grande jamás contada por Hermione Granger— y que para su desgracia debía ver justo a primera hora de aquella mañana de lunes.

Pansy se sentó en su lugar habitual mientras reía por un comentario relacionado con los gryffindors hecho por Blaise, por sobre su vaso de zumo espió la mesa de los mencionados alumnos buscando el enmarañado y poco atractivo cabello de uno en especial. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en sus labios al no encontrarla, su mueca adquirió un matiz acerado cuando se encontró con la mirada fija de Ginny Weasley que, al verla espiando su mesa le dedico una mirada burlona que Pansy no quiso intentar comprender, aquello no era normal de la insulsa pelirroja que solía mantenerse metida en su propio universo de amo-a-Potter-nada-mas-importa; con brusquedad bebió de su vaso e intento con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse concentrada en la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros de casa, lo logro a medias puesto que por el rabillo del ojo buscaba incesantemente la aparición de aquel desordenado cabello que la volvía loca. Cuando sonó la campana se levanto casi triunfal, aunque al notar su propio entusiasmo intento guardar la compostura; con la mente mas tranquila camino junto a sus amigos hasta el salón para iniciar con las clases preparatoria para los EXTASIS; sintió un enfermizo escalofrío en la espalda al escuchar la voz de Hermione regañando a Ron por algo que no le intereso conocer; solo se concentro en darse cuenta de los devastadores efectos que tenia la sabelotodo en su persona. Apretó los puños molesta y ofendida, aquello era la mayor y mas empalagosa estupidez. Eso no evito que la ansiedad aumentara y tuviera unas terribles ganas de girarse y ordenarle que se sentara junto a ella, como ocurría en clase de pociones pero con desagrado recordó que tenia que mantener las apariencias y estar junto a sus amigos.

Hermione mantuvo su atención puesta en el examinador del ministerio que explicaba los contenidos de las pruebas, también mantuvo uno de sus pies en movimiento denotando el nerviosismo que le carcomía las venas; sumado al hecho de saber que estaba próxima a terminar su estadía en Hogwarts estaba la mirada que quemaba con insistencia en su espalda y que sabia, casi con seguridad, que no pertenecían ni a Harry ni a Ron que estaban sentados hasta los últimos asientos en un rincón del espacioso salón de encantamientos. Agradeció enormemente el momento en el que McGonagall dio por terminada la sesión y que los otros jefes de casa se levantaron, pero su alivio se vio remplazado por la desazón al recordar que su siguiente clase era pociones, se acerco a sus amigos que confundieron su expresión pensando que se debía al hecho de tener que compartir con el profesor Snape mas horas de las máximas soportadas al día y cuando vieron salir del aula con paso raudo al mencionado profesor optaron por tomar un atajo y correr antes de recibir un portazo en la cara.

Cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron con la puerta abierta, aliviados, ingresaron con la respiración agitada debido a la carrera; Hermione se despidió con un gesto de sus compañeros y se encamino con algo de reticencia hasta su lugar habitual; Pansy la recibió con un gesto desdeñoso aunque por dentro moría por lanzársele encima. Hermione respondió con un bufido de indignación y se sentó molesta junto a su compañera quien rio por lo bajo debido a la actitud infantil. Snape entro azotando la puerta haciendo saltar a la mitad de sus alumnos por la sorpresa y generando un silencio espeso e incomodo, con su habitual andar se encamino hasta el frente del salón y con un hábil movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer una lista de instrucciones en el tablero  
—¿Qué están esperando? Quiero esa poción lista en mi escritorio en una hora —Se levantaron en una exhalación, como si los hubiera activado un resorte pero todos se cuidaron de hacer el menor ruido posible pues por el semblante que traía su profesor no parecía de muy buen humor. Hermione se cargo con los ingredientes necesarios y se encamino hacia su mesa donde Pansy fingía ojear el libro de pociones  
—¿Seguirás aparentando trabajar o será como siempre?  
—¿Estas insinuando que soy una inútil?  
—Lo dijiste tu, no yo —Hermione sintió que aquella discusión ya la habían tenido, agito la cabeza confundida y se concentro en mantener la cabeza fría para poder trabajar; aun así la clase empezó a hacerse tortuosa, no se sentía con ánimos de tener que soportar los cambios de humor de Pansy, estaba harta de aquella situación: no paraba de jugar y burlarse de ella como se le diera la gana y para colmo ella caía rendida a sus pies con una facilidad pasmosa ¿qué estaba mal en ella? Siempre había sido la chica sin temor a mantener sus convicciones y ahora llegaba una persona cualquiera y ella no podía resistirse por mas que veía que aquello era casi enfermizo, aquel tipo de relación al que creyó jamás prestarse. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que estuvo a punto de cortar mal una de las colas de tritón, la mano suave de Pansy sostuvo la suya justo antes de arruinarlo todo  
—Sigo siendo mas hábil que tu; para tu tristeza y mi alegría —Se mofo Pansy, Hermione se limito a asentir con seriedad, a veces podía sacarla de sus casillas y sabia que aquel no era el lugar para ponerse a gritar— ¿Te pasa algo?¿tu cerebro exploto por tener que guardar tanta información y ahora no puedes pronunciar palabra?  
—Ja-ja —Respondió Hermione con una mueca sarcástica, Pansy ahogo una risa tras su mano, la gryffindor bufo con desespero y negó con la cabeza para luego volver con sus colas de tritón, de repente su cara se ilumino fugazmente y una sonrisa maliciosa se perfilo en sus labios—, la pase tan bien ayer que ahora no tengo ánimos de pelear contigo —El gesto de Pansy se oscureció y sus ojos brillaron acerados, Hermione disfruto de ver que no era allí la única que parecía no estar en sus cabales, a Pansy la carcomían los celos cada vez que hacia mención de alguna otra persona y aquello no podía si no pertenecer a una Pansy de un mundo paralelo, definitivamente algo había alterado sus realidades  
—Aun así, estoy segura que si te dejo con ánimos de realizar otras actividades conmigo —Hermione enrojeció profusamente, carraspeo incomoda y luego de girar la vista hacia el frente para no tener que mirar a su compañera a los ojos negó con la cabeza  
—De ninguna manera  
—Yo no estaría tan segura Granger —Se limito a contestar tomando un cuchillo y comenzando por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de clases juntas a trabajar, Hermione decidió que no seria nada sano agregar algo mas y además prefería que se mantuvieran distantes una de la otra —un autoengaño mas al expediente de Hermione Granger —, el resto de la clase paso con toda la normalidad que podía pasar en una clase de pociones con Pansy Parkinson, no dejo de enviarle miradas burlonas en todo lo que tardaron en terminar la poción y cuando Snape les grito que pusieran sus pociones en su escritorio lo ultimo que hizo Pansy antes de dirigirse a la puerta con sus amigos fue guiñarle el ojo y sonreír con suficiencia al ver que Hermione enrojecía.  
—No parecías muy contenta con Parkinson  
—Nadie en su sano juicio se sentiría contento con aquella serpiente al lado —Ron recibió un codazo por parte de Harry ante aquella declaración— Auch, eso dolió Harry, ten mas cuidado —Harry le envió una mirada de circunstancias mientras Hermione ahogaba una risa  
—Por primera vez en mi vida coincido con Ron —declaro Hermione, Harry la miro detenidamente antes de servirse su porción de estofado—, no es fácil tratar con ella—Ni si quiera entiendo por que te gusta —comento Ron antes de embutirse una cucharada de estofado de papa, con un gesto de la cabeza saludo a alguien que estaba tras Hermione que se giro asustada pensando que era Pansy, su cerebro le indico que era imposible que Ron saludara a la serpiente pero su corazón se agito con esperanza al imaginar que había ido hasta su mesa a buscarla  
—Hola, no te había visto en toda la mañana —Harry vio vacilar la expresión de Hermione ligeramente al terminar de girar su cabeza, frunció el entrecejo sospechando que algo había pasado, se pregunto si Ginny sabia  
—Hola Natalie —Su voz salió delgada y sin fuerza, pero eso no pareció importarle a la ravenclaw que agacho su cuerpo para poder saludarla, con inusitada desenvoltura se atrevió a besarla en la comisura de los labios.

Pansy casi se lanzo sobre su asiento al llegar al gran comedor, Draco la recibió con una sonrisa que le anuncio que algo que le competía había ocurrido, sin dilación le indico con un gesto que dijera lo que tuviera que decir provocando una sonrisa ancha y maliciosa en el slytherin que se giro a mirar momentáneamente a la mesa de gryffindor  
—Seguramente ya no te importe, pero creo haber visto a Clifford besando a Granger. Fue un espectáculo interesante, el imbécil de Weasley casi se atora con su propia comida —Pansy perdió los colores por un instante, una furia ciega y desmedida se instalo en su estomago, el apetito voraz con el que había llegado al gran comedor desapareció como por arte de magia; alzo su cabeza por sobre la de su compañero de casa y miro detenidamente al grupo que se formaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa de gryffindor. Desde su posición no lograba ver bien a Hermione, esta estaba de espaldas y solo cuando se giraba a mirar a Ginny podía atisbar algo de su rostro, por la expresión de su rostro y sus constantes gestos desaprobatorios supo que estaba molesta con Ginny, cosa que a la pelirroja no parecía no importarle por que Harry y Ron sonreían esporádicamente con lo que decia— ¿Y bien?¿harás algo al respecto? —Pansy había olvidado que Draco estaba frente a ella, se acomodo en su asiento con desgana y empezó a jugar con su comida sin nada de apetito  
—No me interesa —Draco lanzo una carcajada al aire llamando la atención de varios a su alrededor  
—Eso me alegra enormemente, pensé que tendría que sufrir las desgracias de tener una amiga con problemas del _corazón  
_—Eres un buen compañero de casa, pero como amigo dejas mucho que desear  
—No encontrarías en el mundo un mejor amigo que yo —renegó Draco con el orgullo herido  
—Estoy segura que dejaste ir a Astoria solo por que querías esperarme para ver mi reacción  
—Nadie mas tendría el tacto para decírtelo —argullo el slytherin, Pansy rió en respuesta, Draco adquirió un semblante mas serio y acerco su cuerpo al de Pansy  
—Te dije que no te metieras en problemas con la rata de biblioteca, ahora ni siquiera pareces tu —dijo con un tono apesadumbrado, Pansy movió el rostro molesta  
—Ese asunto esta completamente olvidado, Granger me tiene sin cuidado. No hay manera en el mundo en la que yo pudiera salir con…con una hija de muggles, además… —Sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver que Natalie había tomado a Hermione del brazo y empezaban a caminar hacia la salida. Sus mejillas adquirieron unas manchas rojizas y se decidió a seguirlas en el instante en el que la ravenclaw giro su rostro hacia ella con aire triunfal; soltó sus cubiertos y tomando una servilleta empezó a limpiarse las manos y la boca  
—Estabas diciendo que era asunto olvidado —Se burló Malfoy  
—Pero nadie se mofa de un slytherin


	19. Capítulo decimoctavo

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

Hola de nuevo, las prisas me impiden responder reviews pero...considero que apreciaran mas que deje un nuevo capitulo tan pronto. Pero por favor, no dejen de escribirlos, son toda una fuente de inspiración para mi y no saben como me suben el animo y las ganas de continuar, se los agradezco mucho, de corazón. Comenten todo lo que quieran, criticas totalmente bienvenidas :D

_**Capitulo **_**_decimoctavo_**

—Y bien ¿de que querías hablarme?  
—No quiero nada contigo Natalie —El rostro de la aludida se oscureció por un instante pero no perdió la sonrisa que tenia  
—Nos llevamos muy bien Hermione —aseguro recostando sus codos en el marco de la ventana y mirando hacia los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo— ¿No crees que podríamos intentarlo? —agregó, tomándola de la mano, Hermione observo aquella unión por un largo rato  
—No se si deba…me gusta alguien mas —Natalie soltó su mano, pero no dejo de mirarla a los ojos ni de mantener aquella expresión cálida  
—No quisiera ofenderte pero parece que esa persona no esta interesada en ti —Le dijo con voz suave acercando un poco su cuerpo, Hermione no lo noto perdida en sus cavilaciones  
—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero aun así no me siento cómoda con esto —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso inesperado, Hermione quiso apartarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Natalie ya estaba lejos de su boca y con expresión molesta, por un instante quiso saber que había ocasionado aquel gesto pero no tuvo que preguntárselo mucho pues su visión periférica capto movimiento a su derecha, se giro asustada lista para defenderse pero palideció al ver de quien se trataba  
—No pensaba interrumpir este momento tan adorable —indico Pansy con expresión acida, Hermione frunció el entrecejo segura de que era todo lo contrario— Pero Snape te busca Clifford —La expresión de Natalie se ensombreció para luego relajarse  
—¿Y para que me busca?  
—No es de mi incumbencia, y tampoco me interesa  
—¿Y donde esta?  
—En la biblioteca —Una ligera vacilación en la voz de la slytherin hizo desconfiar a Natalie que frunció el entrecejo  
—No creo que el profesor Snape me este buscando realmente —alegó mirándola con suspicacia, Pansy se limito a encogerse se hombros  
—Tu veras si lo haces esperar —Natalie vacilo un instante pero luego de aquel lapso de duda se giro hacia Hermione y después de besarla de nuevo en la comisura de los labios se fue en dirección hacia la biblioteca no sin antes enviarle un mirada de advertencia a la slytherin que la ignoro por completo, totalmente concentrada en mantener la calma; Hermione sin saber que hacer decidió que era un momento perfecto para retirarse y empezar a caminar hacia su siguiente clase. Cuando ya había avanzado un tramo considerable escucho que unos pasos suaves la seguían  
—Deja de seguirme —impreco, molesta  
—Se mas humilde, voy a la misma clase que tu; no eres el centro del universo sabelotodo insufrible —Hermione enrojeció visiblemente, aun así la sospecha de que la seguía por otros motivos la mantuvo alerta todo el camino hasta el aula de encantamientos. El pasillo estaba completamente desierto, se recostó en la pared frente a la puerta del salón esperando así poder refugiarse de la mirada incandescentes de la slytherin que no paraba de mirarla con una sonrisa burlona—. Siempre pensé que eras una santurrona Granger, pero por lo visto solo eres una mosca muerta que le gusta aparentar para poder aprovechar las situaciones —Hermione la miro, totalmente ofendida y con un rojo furioso cubriendo sus mejillas, deseo con fuerzas que la campana sonara pronto, no sabia cuanto aguantaría allí  
—Piensa lo que quieras Pansy —respondió al fin con voz contenida. Descargo su maleta y saco un libro buscando refugiarse tras el, pero antes de poder si quiera leer una línea este salió volando de sus manos— Devuélveme mi libro  
—Lo tendrás que buscar en algún otro lugar Granger —Se burlo Pansy acercándose suavemente, cuando estuvo a su altura aproximo su rostro para poder susurrarle algo al oído, Hermione quedo petrificada al instante—, puedes ir a buscarlo en el mismo lugar en el que guarde tu ropa interior —Pansy podría haber jurado que escucho un suspiro salir de la boca de la gryffindor pero cuando se alejo para poder verla se encontró con una expresión tan molesta que temió que la atacara sin previo aviso; sintió alivio al escuchar las campanas resonar y regreso a recostarse en la pared contraria esperando que llegaran los alumnos y Flitwick abriera la puerta del aula. Hermione continuo con aquella expresión furiosa en su rostro sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si estuviera calculando algo; sin previo aviso se acerco a ella en un salto y la acorralo contra la pared  
—Dime que es lo que quieres de mi —exigió con la voz ahogada, Pansy se obligo a mantenerse concentrada en la conversación y no en la embriagante sensación que significaba tenerla tan cerca en unas circunstancias tan excitantes  
—¿No lo has adivinado todavía?, te lo dije desde la primera ocasión y tu pareces haberme ignorado, pero no te culpo, estabas tan _caliente_…  
—¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?  
—Jugar Granger, jugar ¿no lo has entendido? Desde el primer momento te dije que me encantaba molestarte y encontré divertido reírme a costillas tuyas —La expresión de Hermione le causo desasosiego, algo que nunca había sentido, no había sentido como propio el dolor reflejado en las pupilas de alguien mas, estuvo a punto de pedir perdón a voces al ver asomarse las lagrimas en aquellos ojos miel pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca el bullicio de los alumnos se escucho a la vuelta del pasillo y Hermione se retiro a su lugar con la cabeza gacha impidiéndole ver cualquier cosa, a punto estuvo de acercarse y alzarle el rostro pero la marea de estudiantes las había alcanzado y la gryffindor se perdió entre el grupo que ingresaba al salón de encantamientos  
—¿Todo bien? —pregunto Harry con una sonrisa picara imaginando algo que no había pasado con la ravenclaw, Hermione fingió una sonrisa tensa y afirmo con la cabeza con mas fuerza de la necesaria, Harry intento no parecer enterado de nada, necesitaba a Ginny para salir airoso de una conversación así por que por la expresión ofuscada que tenia y por las constantes miradas que le dirigía Pansy desde su asiento imagino que algo no había salido como el pensó al principio, frunció el entrecejo disgustado; sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la vocecilla aguda de su maestro de encantamientos que los insto a formar parejas rápidamente para poder realizar la practica de la clase anterior, Hermione se vio de nuevo en la necesidad de recurrir a Neville ya que Harry y Ron siempre hacían pareja. Cuando se dirigía hacia el una mano la tomo con brusquedad por el brazo y la jalo en otra dirección, se giro molesta recuperando su extremidad lastimada por la fuerza y lanzo una mirada de hartazgo a su captora  
—Vete a joder a otra persona Parkinson —espetó agradeciendo que su voz no sonara temblorosa  
—Solo me gusta _joderte_ a ti Granger —aclaró haciendo una inflexión bastante clara en sus palabras como para que Hermione enrojeciera ante el descaro y la expresión tan soez que había usado. Carraspeo buscando su voz de regreso y cuando se giro para regresar con Neville se dio cuenta que no tenia esperanza alguna, todos ya contaban con pareja, frustrada se giro para ver la sonrisa triunfal de Pansy—, pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa de los apellidos —comento con aire casual mientras con aburrimiento seguía las indicaciones de Flitwick sobre como mover la varita, Hermione mantuvo la boca fuertemente cerrada con un ardor doloroso en los ojos rezando para no llorar, ¿por qué la lastimaba tanto algo que ya sabia de antemano? Se había ilusionado, por un instante llego a pensar que aquellos repentinos gestos tan impropios de la slytherin podrían ser sinceros, que quizá eran pertenecían a esa parte desconocida de su personalidad, al fin y al cabo antes de todo aquel embrollo solo se la cruzaba en clases y en los pasillos y si intercambiaban palabra era para insultarse. Apretó los dientes con fuerzas buscando mantener la serenidad, no podía creer el descaro con el que la slytherin continuaba sus juegos como si ella fuera de piedra —_pero no lo soy, maldita sea_—. Estoica mantuvo la expresión logrando que Pansy la confundiera con una de concentración extrema y durante algunos minutos la dejo en paz, aunque no paro de mirarla de reojo buscando alguna señal que le diera pie para volver a iniciar alguna conversación, cosa que no ocurrió hasta que Hermione, con un movimiento brusco prendió fuego a una parte del escritorio que estaban compartiendo, Pansy tuvo que taparse la boca para retener una carcajada que pugnaba por salir de la boca, Hermione se giro a mirarla con la peor cara que tenia mientras agitaba su varita y apagaba el fuego, agradeció a todos los santos que conocía por el hecho de que los demás alumnos estuvieran tan concentrados en su hechizo de desilusión aplicado a objetos objetos de forma no verbal como para que notaran su tropiezo  
—Estas hecha una perfecta bruja —Se burlo Pansy a su lado, Hermione apretó su mano alrededor de la varita  
—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses —respondió Hermione con los dientes igual de apretados, Pansy volvió a contener una carcajada—, sigo siendo mejor bruja que tu  
—Eso jamás Granger, tu no dejas de ser una sangre…—Todo sucedió muy rápido, Hermione dirigió su varita hacia su cuerpo mientras Pansy se detenía antes de pronunciar aquellas terribles palabras, luego Hermione en un atisbo de autocontrol desvió su varita y convirtió el baúl que intentaban camuflar en una miniatura de cristal, sin pensárselo dos veces la gryffindor la empujo a un lado y salió corriendo del salón con las lagrimas corriendo de sus ojos, todos en el salón se giraron a mirar a Pansy que se encogió de hombros en señal de inocencia, el profesor Flitwick se acerco a su puesto preocupado  
—¿Ocurrió algo señorita Parkinson? —preguntó con su aguda vocecilla sin sospechar demasiado, un sentimiento contrario al que parecían querer darle a entender Harry y Ron con sus miradas afiladas y las varitas casi totalmente levantadas en su dirección  
—Comentó que le dolía mucho la cabeza —mintió con maestría, vio de reojo como Harry fruncía el entrecejo, Flitwick mientras tanto movía la cabeza preocupado y le indicaba a los demás alumnos que continuaran con su trabajo  
—Seria bueno que fuera a buscar a la señorita Granger —indicó Flitwick preocupado por su alumna estrella cuando se restableció el orden, Pansy asintió con la cabeza, obediente; tomo sus cosas y salió del salón preguntándose donde demonios podía esconderse aquella endemoniada mujer, sin pensarlo mucho tomo dirección a la biblioteca mientras notaba lo diferente que se sentía haber insinuado la frase sangre sucia, antes representaba el 50% de las palabras que intercambiaban y ahora le sonaba como una bofetada. La encontró en una de las mesas mas retiradas de la biblioteca con las manos ocupadas en un libro y el alborotado arbusto que tenia por pelo cubriéndole el rostro. Pansy encontró curioso el hecho de que Hermione buscara siempre refugio en los libros ¡eran tan predecible! En ese instante la gryffindor pareció notar su presencia por que levantó la cabeza rauda. Cuando la vio lo primero que noto fueron sus ojos furiosos, mas encendidos de lo que los había visto nunca, luego noto las marcas que habían dejado las lagrimas que seguramente había derramado  
—Flitwick piensa que te duele la cabeza así que procura mantener esa mentira frente a todos —dijo sentándose en una mesa cercana, Hermione asintió y continuo mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido—, deberías agradecerme por haber salvado tu fachada de alumna perfecta y que no comente que habías salido _algo afectada_ del salón por una razón insulsa —Hermione se levanto furiosa y se acerco con paso urgente  
—Eres la mayor cínica que he conocido en mi vida, espero por tu bien que jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mi  
—¿Eso es una amenaza Granger? —contestó levantándose para encarar a la furibunda gryffindor que dio un vacilante paso alejándose de ella al ver que estaban demasiado próximas, Pansy saboreo aquel gesto, le recordaba los inicios de todo aquel absurdo juego  
—Lo es, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Parkinson por que no pienso responder por mis actos  
—La prudente y madura Hermione Granger amenazándome; eso podría quedar plasmado en alguno de los libros de historia que tanto te gustan —respondió con mofa, emocionada por volver a ver aquel arbusto erizándose  
—No te sigas burlando de mi, por favor —se le quebró la voz al final de su frase, y se odio por no poder evitarlo; apretó los puños con fuerza buscando mantener la compostura. Por su lado, Pansy sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver de nuevo aquellos ojos inundándose, pero no imaginaba que podría hacer en esa situación, no era el tipo de persona que sabia actuar bien ante aquel avasallante y doloroso reflejo que pugnaba por salir de los ojos de la castaña; agradeció enormemente el orgullo que llenaba a su interlocutora cuando con un parpadeo y un movimiento de su mano borro cualquier rastro que pudiera haber existido del llanto que seguramente habría ocasionado su huida. Aprovecho para responder de la única forma que sabia ante una situación de la que podía salir perdiendo  
—Estas llorando Granger, no existe forma alguna que puedas usar para que yo no recuerde este episodio como algo hilarante —Hermione retrocedió otro paso mas como si hubiera recibido un impacto físico, sabia que con cada palabra que salía de su boca la estaba perdiendo para siempre ¿pero que mas podía hacer?¿confesarle que aunque lo había intentado no podía olvidarla?¿Que quería golpear a Clifford con sus propias manos de la forma mas baja y muggle posible?¿Que cuando la había visto besándola tuvo que apretar dolorosamente sus uñas contra su palma para no correr a separarlas?  
—Que llore o no lo haga no es de tu incumbencia —gruño Hermione, se sintió terriblemente humillada, ¿cómo había caído en esa situación tan masoquista? No era el tipo de persona que aceptaba los malos tratos con facilidad…aunque si lo pensaba bien su relación con Ron no era un ejemplo de relación sana, en ningún punto de sus vidas; pero por supuesto jamás se compararía a lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Podría haber aceptado el mote de sangre sucia de cualquier sujeto, pero aquellas palabras le habían quemado el alma cuando justo la persona que tenia en frente las había pronunciado, y aun así se moría por besarla; se lo reprocho antes de volver a levantar el rostro con renovada energía, lista para soportar cualquier embate, debía demostrarle a Pansy que era capaz de ignorarla, que era capaz de mantenerla al margen de su vida y que no se vería visiblemente afectada por algo que dijera o hiciera  
—Por su puesto que es de mi incumbencia Granger ¿no te das cuenta?  
—¿De que me tendría que dar cuenta? —preguntó sin mutar su gesto, Pansy golpeo la mesa con impaciencia, podía ser muy inteligente pero seguía sin saber nada sobre el mundo retorcido y febril de las relaciones amorosas, incluso Neville Longbottom entendería por que actuaba así, ella jamas daría el primer paso y evadiría cualquier responsabilidad como fuera  
—Granger, maldición ¿para que carajos tienes ese cerebro del que tanto presumen todos, tu incluida? —Hermione iba a reprochar a viva voz, olvidando que estaban en la biblioteca y que seguramente Madame Pince saldría de inmediato a sacarlas de aquel lugar por no poder mantener el orden; algo que seguramente también olvido Pansy por que sin importar que la jalo de un brazo y estampo sus labios contra los de ella. Pansy sintió un alivio indescriptible, todo su mal humor, toda esa ansiedad sin razón aparente se esfumaron con aquel sencillo gesto, necesitaba tener contacto físico con aquella deslucida muchacha; era como aquellos típicos brujos adolescentes que al creerse muy rebeldes y fuertes decidían consumir pociones ilegales jurando poder controlarlas para luego caer rendidos, adictos, necesitados de poder volver a estar bajo su influjo. Granger era su sustancia personal, aquella empalagosa comparación hizo que quisiera darse golpes contra una de las estanterías…pero no importaba tanto, eso lo sabia ella y nadie mas, nadie, ni siquiera Hermione tenia por que enterarse de su terrible debilidad. Antes de poder siquiera regodearse de la deliciosa sensación que representaba saborear aquellos carnosos labios Hermione la empujo lejos, con tanta fuerza que logro que se golpeara contra la mesa, en una reacción natural cerro los ojos, dolida e imposibilitada para lograr increpar algo de forma inmediata, aun así no hubiera logrado hacerlo puesto que antes de poder si quiera quejarse en voz alta recibió un impacto fuerte en su mejilla derecha. La castaña abrió la boca ligeramente y la cubrió con su mano al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer  
—Te pedí de forma amable que me dejaras en paz Parkinson —indicó a manera de disculpa, luego se enderezo, buscando reflejar un orgullo que no sentía y consiguió mirarla directo a los ojos—, te lo vuelvo a pedir, aléjate de mi Pansy, por favor —Sin mas camino hacia la salida dejándola con una mano en la mejilla que le ardía con igual fuerza que sus ojos azules.

Hermione busco refugio en su cuarto, agradeció enormemente no tener ninguna clase mas aquel día, solo debía soportar hasta la comida y fingir haber sufrido un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte; podía achacarlo al estrés de saber lo cerca que estaban de presentar los EXTASIS. Había visto lo suficiente de Pansy como para encontrar absurdo estar enamorada, para su desgracia seguía estándolo, pero conocía los limites y aquello no iba por buen camino, lamento haberse comportado de forma tan salvaje pero sabia que no podría encontrar —ni siquiera ahora, con la cabeza fría— otra forma de reacción ante las constantes burlas de la slytherin; se pregunto también, entre sus cavilaciones, si aquello no habría sido una apuesta que seguramente no lograba cumplir, por que para dar tantas muestras de desprecio no cejaba en sus intentos de seducirla, algo que había logrado prácticamente desde el primer instante. Concluyo al final que aquello no tenia ni pies ni cabeza y que seguir pensando en aquellas cosas sin sentido la volverían loca, debía hacer acopio de la madurez que siempre la había caracterizado y olvidar todo aquel engorroso asunto, sabia que la pasaría mal un tiempo —algo que ya estaba ocurriendo— y luego podría seguir con su vida; con esta resolución se levanto de la cama lista para asistir a la comida, con la frente en alto, orgullosa de haber aprendido algo nuevo de la vida.


	20. Capítulo decimonoveno

Los personajes y lugares pertenecen enteramente a J.K Rowling, los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

_**Capítulo decimonoveno**_

Harry codeo a Ginny al ver bajar a Hermione, Ron asintió ante la mirada de circunstancias que le envío Harry y sin palabra resolvieron no comentar nada, la recibieron con una sonrisa y juntos se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor escuchando parlotear a Ginny sobre sus clases; y así llegaron al bullicioso lugar listos para deleitarse con los fabulosos alimentos que siempre se esmeraban por preparar los elfos de las cocinas. Ron gimió de alegría al ver que ese día tocaba estofado, a su lado se sentó Lavander no muy convencida de tener que compartir a su novio con los demás pero la comida transcurrió tranquila, Harry encontró que Hermione actuaba bastante normal, _bastante ella_, algo que lo hizo dudar sobre su estado emocional pero en medio de la conversación ella le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y susurro por lo bajo un _luego te contare_ que le hizo sentir una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Terminaron pronto y decidieron aprovechar que el siguiente día era bastante tranquilo y podían acostarse tarde para sentarse a jugar una partida de naipes mágicos o de ajedrez y sin prisas salieron del gran comedor para encontrarse en la entrada a Natalie Clifford que venia caminando junto con dos amigas, con un gesto saludo a todos y luego se acerco a Hermione para besar su mejilla, como era usual  
—Me gustaría poder terminar la conversación que gracias a…bueno, que no pudimos terminar en la mañana —dijo con su voz pausada y tranquila, Hermione se pregunto por que no se había enamorado de ella, así solo habría tenido el shock de enterarse de su atracción por las mujeres, algo que podría haber superado rápido  
—Si, me parece justo —respondió sin dilación, con una seña le indico a sus amigos que los alcanzaría después y regreso su atención a la ravenclaw que ya había quedado sola  
—¿Entonces?¿te intereso mi propuesta? No me gustaría que te sintieras presionada, solo quiero que lo pienses —dijo acariciando fugazmente su mano— de verdad me gustas —agrego mirándola a los ojos, Hermione no pudo evitar enrojecer, ocasionando una sonrisa en los labios de su interlocutora; la tomo de la mano para indicarle que la siguiera a un pasillo solitario  
—Déjame pensarlo —respondió al detenerse junto a un cuadro aparentemente vacío de un pasillo que daba a las cocinas y dándose cuenta mientras dejaba salir las palabras en el problema que se metería si seguía el impulso vil de aceptar solo para ver la frustración en la cara de Pansy; debía admitir que aquello seria un bálsamo para su corazón herido aun cuando intuía que la reacción de la slytherin solo la provocaría un arranque de orgullo, pero ¿qué no aleccionaba a todos sobre pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos? actuar de otra forma solo la haría ver como una terrible hipócrita. Natalie solo asintió con aceptación  
—Sin presiones —aclaro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, contagiada por su entusiasmo

—Hermione, he tenido que aguantar la insulsa charla de Lavander mientras esperaba tu regreso, quiero aprovechar que parece muy ocupada con Parvati y que Harry y Ron están enfrascados en su interminable juego de ajedrez, por favor, dime ya que esta pasando  
—Te lo resumiré Ginny —aceptó suspirando después de un momento de duda— Natalie me pidió…bueno, que intentáramos algo, deja esa cara Ginny, no pienso continuar si sigues haciendo esos aspavientos, atraerás la atención de toda la sala común —espero a que su amiga guardara la compostura y la hizo prometer dejarla continuar sin hacer gesto alguno—. Parkinson llego y estoy 100% segura que invento la excusa de que Snape buscaba a Natalie para sacarla de en medio; luego…bueno, luego de seguirme me confirmo que solo estaba burlándose de mi  
—Me perdonaras Hermione pero no puedo quedarme callada —Se disculpó Ginny antes de que su amiga dijera algo por su repentina interrupción—, dime por favor que golpeaste a Parkinson  
—Después prácticamente me secuestro en clase de encantamientos para poder ser mi pareja —continuo ignorando la intervención de Ginny aun cuando el lanzo una mirada de advertencia—, y remato llamándome sangre sucia —agregó al final procurando mantener un semblante inexpresivo, Ginny se levanto de su asiento tan abruptamente que Harry y Ron salieron del trance provocado por el juego para observarla con detenimiento, Hermione tomo su mano irritada y la obligo a volver a su puesto  
—Iré a comentarle un par de cosas a esa serpiente rastrera Hermione, no podría quedarme con las manos cruzadas ante esto  
—No harás nada de eso Ginebra Weasley, ya es suficiente vergüenza para mi imaginar como se ríe a mis espaldas junto con los demás slytherins y que para colmo tenga plena consciencia de…de lo mucho que me afecta su presencia —reprocho Hermione ofuscada, Ginny se limito cruzarse de brazos y a bufar con disgusto—. Bueno, retomando —continuó con retintín en la voz—…salí algo…alterada del salón de encantamientos y a Flitwick se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de mandarla en mi búsqueda, y como habrás de suponer yo estaba en la biblioteca. Tendré que buscar un lugar mas original —agregó mas para si misma, Ginny movió un pie impaciente—. En resumidas cuentas tuvo el descaro de burlarse de mi por llorar…y luego besarme así que…bueno, yo tuve que darle una bofetada —Ginny abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, luego se lanzo a abrazarla y fingió un llanto de emoción, Hermione se limito a alejarla de su cuerpo con falso hastió  
—Desde hace muchos años te admiro…pero ahora Hermione…ahora eres mi idola  
—Deja de decir sandeces, no fue una forma nada madura de manejar la situación —se autorreprendio, afectada aun por haber reaccionado de aquella forma tan excesiva  
—No esta mal dejarse llevar de vez en cuando, aunque lo que tu hiciste fue algo…extremo  
—No es necesario que me digas que estoy actuando como una loca  
—Encuentro bastante divertido tu sentido del decoro y la rectitud  
—Me parece reprobable que mi sentido del _decoro_ sea extraño y no la falta de seriedad con la que los demás parecen tomarse la vida —reprocho con un tono que a Ginny le sonó sospechosamente parecido al de McGonagall  
—¿Estas consiente que Parkinson no se quedara con las manos cruzadas? —dijo Ginny retomando el hilo de la conversación, Hermione asintió, dudosa  
—Mas vale que lo haga  
—Vaya, te has vuelto algo violenta —La burla de Ginny provoco una fingida risa en Hermione que la miro con desaprobación.

Hermione se encontró la siguiente mañana con Natalie esperándola en la entrada del gran comedor, se acerco vacilante y respiró aliviada cuando la ravenclaw solo se limito a besar su mejilla y apretar su mano  
—¿Qué tal amaneciste? Te tengo una noticia fabulosa —Hermione alzo las cejas preguntándose que podría ser, la animo a continuar con un gesto de la mano mientras ingresaban al gran comedor—, le comente a mis padres tu interés por la medimagia y en particular sobre los hechizos desmemoriantes —Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida por aquel gesto de mencionarla ante sus padres—. Me estarán enviando de forma periódica archivos de los estudios hechos sobre la recuperación de la memoria —Hermione estuvo a punto de saltar de la impresión, había comenzado un estudio particular a inicios el año escolar sobre aquel tema en especifico, pero todo había sido infructuoso, lo único que encontró en la literatura contenida en la biblioteca tenia material demasiado vago e impreciso, lo que la condujo a un triste callejón sin salida y a tener que abandonar su investigación; no podía hacer nada por recuperar a sus padres a quienes tenia medianamente ubicados pero que seguían creyendo ser el señor y la señora Wilkins; al momento de tomar aquella dolorosa decisión ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta las consecuencias reales y rezo por poder terminar la guerra sana y salva para volver a buscarlos y encontrar la forma de retornarles sus recuerdos perdidos; pero ahora, gracias a Natalie podría tener acceso a nada menos que los archivos de San Mungo. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y en un acto impulsivo abrazo a la ravenclaw que se limito a palmearle la espalda—. Considerare tu reacción como un gesto de agradecimiento —Hermione río y se separo de ella algo sonrojada  
—No podrías haberme dado una sorpresa mejor —dijo ¿en que demonios se estaba metiendo?—, pero ahora siento que te debo algo —agregó, avergonzada, Natalie le quito importancia al asunto con una mano  
—Lo hubiera hecho de cualquier forma —respondió mientras se acercaban a la mesa de ravenclaw, Natalie le apretó la mano nuevamente en un gesto cariñoso y después se fue a sentar con sus amigas que saludaron desde sus puestos a Hermione que, cohibida, regresó al saludo  
—No esperaba de ti tantas muestras de afecto —dijo Ginny alcanzándola para dirigirse juntas a la mesa de gryffindor  
—No seas tonta Ginny, es solo que me dio una buena noticia  
—No imagino que buena noticia te puede dar Clifford  
—Tendré acceso a las investigaciones de San Mungo, sus padres le enviaran los que vayan encontrando en el archivo sobre el hechizo que le lance a mis padres  
—Vaya, ni si quiera se por que no supuse que tendría que ver con libros —suspiró Ginny sonriendo, se alegraba de ver el entusiasmo desbordar las pupilas de su amiga  
—¿Dónde dejaste a Harry y a Ron?...y a Lavander por supuesto  
—De Lavander que se encargue Ron, a Harry estuve esperándolo en la sala común, pero me estaba muriendo de hambre, seguro ya llegaran  
—Eres toda una Weasley  
—¿Insinúas que como demasiado?  
—No lo insinúo, lo aseguro —bromeo al fin, Ginny se carcajeo mientras se servía un par de tostadas  
—Dime por favor que Parkinson no las vio —pidió de repente con apremio  
—No lo se Ginny —respondió Hermione levantando la cabeza para escudriñar la mesa de slytherin— solo se que hoy no tengo por que verla  
—Hablando del rey de Roma… —En aquel instante entraron por las altas puertas Pansy junto a Daphne y Millincent, llevaba la mirada desdeñosa de costumbre y obligo a un chico de primero a quitarse del lugar que le gustaba usar en los desayunos, Hermione agacho su rostro en el momento justo en el que sus miradas se cruzaron y paso el resto del desayuno, aun cuando Harry y Ron llegaron, evitando mirar hacia al frente  
—Hermione, ¿estas consciente que queda un mes para los éxtasis? —preguntó Ron con su habitual falta de delicadeza, Hermione se atoro en respuesta y Ginny tuvo que palmearle la espalda  
—Si Ron, estoy mas que consciente, ya tengo sus horarios de estudio listos —Ron hizo un exagerado gesto de alivio al recibir la noticia, lo que los hizo reír por un rato  
—De verdad que nada de esto seria igual sin ti Hermione, tenerte de vuelta es todo un acontecimiento  
—Eres un exagerado Ron —declaró Hermione con falsa molestia—, siempre he estado aquí  
—Aquí sentada si, pero tu cabeza estaba por las nubes —argumentó Harry con una sonrisa, Hermione se la devolvió a modo de disculpa  
—¿Y como te va con Clifford? —preguntó Lavander repentinamente interesada en la conversación, Hermione estuvo a punto de sufrir otro ataque de tos y miro por un instante a sus amigos sin saber muy bien que responder  
—Bueno…supongo que bien —respondió, dudosa  
—Me alegra —dijo Lavander que para sorpresa de Hermione se veía sincera, se pregunto si aquello tendría que ver con alguna presunta sensación de seguridad al ver que ella tenia otros intereses lejos de su pelirrojo amigo  
—Esto esta muy interesante, pero yo, a diferencia de ustedes si tengo clase ahora mismo, que se diviertan —Ginny dio un beso a Harry antes de levantarse y partir hacia su siguiente clase, Ron carraspeo algo incomodo; seguía sintiéndose así cada vez que su amigo y su hermana daban muestras de afecto publicas. Hermione oculto una risa y termino el café que se había preparado al irse su apetito después de ver a Pansy entrar por la puerta, maldijo su corazón que había latido como si tuviera vida propia enviándole la suficiente sangre a todos sus músculos como para correr y besarla. Se reprendió mentalmente mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a Natalie salir del lugar con su habitual grupo de amigas; quiso pensar que la mala suerte la seguía y por esa razón aun acabándose la guerra seguía teniendo problemas para mantener un curso en paz pero luego reflexiono y se dio cuenta que estaba pensando estupideces, nadie en su sano juicio compararía el horror, la muerte y el peligro danzando sobre su cabeza con una simple desgracia amorosa, aunque su agitado corazón latía con la misma velocidad cuando veía a Pansy que cuando había visto a los carroñeros en el linde de sus protecciones mágicas aquel lejano día; apretó las manos con desaprobación, seguramente palpitaba así de rápido por que era un peligro para su salud mental estar cerca de aquella endemoniada slytherin. Se levanto con sus amigos al momento de estar todos satisfechos y en un acuerdo silencioso decidieron pasar aquella mañana como la ultima antes de enterrarse entre los libros de la biblioteca todo el siguiente mes, Hermione no quiso reprocharles querer disfrutar un rato del aire libre y se guardo cualquier reprimenda que pudiera haber lanzado ante aquella deliberada perdida de tiempo, seria hipócrita pues ella definitivamente había perdido el ritmo desde hacia bastantes meses, aunque no estaba demás aclarar que tras la guerra se había relajado en ese aspecto.

—Estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonio a Astoria saliendo de la escuela  
—Por Merlín Draco, estas poniéndote asquerosamente romántico  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es de buena familia…y nos amamos  
—Me deja algo mas tranquila que hayas pensado primero en los beneficios sociales que representa para ti —dijo Pansy con cierta mofa, Draco alzó los hombros  
—Sigo siendo un Malfoy Pansy, no lo olvides, el orgullo de mi apellido lo llevare hasta la tumba —Aquel comentario, hecho con mucha seriedad, hizo reír a Pansy—, solo que podría pasar el resto de mi vida con Astoria, no veo nada de malo en sentirme contento por sus atributos, incluido su árbol genealógico  
—No deja de causarme gracia que fuera lo primero que mencionaras, me reafirma que no te has ablandado…tanto  
—Sigo siendo el mismo, mejorado eso si —dijo con un sonrisa de suficiencia, Pansy golpeo su hombro y rodó los ojos—, no es como si estuviera intentado redimirme y me hubiera enamorado de un gryffindor…—cayo inmediatamente al comprender que aquello estaba fuera de lugar, a su lado su compañera tenso el cuerpo y apretó los dientes  
—Gracias por lo que me corresponde —ironizó una ofendida Pansy que dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás dejando descansar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla en la que se había sentado a conversar con Draco después de la comida  
—Bueno…tienes que admitir que tu situación es supremamente…inusual  
—Nunca me había involucrado en algo tan estúpido, y para colmo tengo que bajar las manos derrotada ante esa insulsa ravenclaw que se pavonea por todo el colegio como si hubiese obtenido un trofeo  
—¿Y te vas a rendir así de fácil? Granger continua enrojeciéndose como una imbécil en toda ocasión en la que te cruzas por su camino en estos dos días, y no separa la vista de ti, ya la quiero ver en la clase de pociones de mañana —un atisbo de esperanza se asomo en las pupilas de Pansy que lo miro con detenimiento para saber si decía la verdad  
—Ella…ella me lo pidió por favor —argumentó en un susurro después de asentir con la cabeza a la pregunta inicial de Draco, este intento guardarse una carcajada, aun así Pansy noto que se estaba burlando de ella, se enderezo en su puesto y lo miro con ojos fieros—. Burlarse en mi cara no es algo muy inteligente Malfoy  
—Lo siento, lo siento…pero…¿te dijo que te alejaras _por favor_ y por eso no vas a arrebatarle lo que es tuyo a otra persona? Permíteme dudar sobre las facultades del sombrero seleccionador cuando se hizo tu sorteo de casa, encajarías a la perfección entre los hufflepuffs, o pero, ¡entre los gryffindors!  
—Estas exagerando Malfoy, Granger…puede ser bastante persuasiva  
—De la única forma en la que creo que podría chantajearte a ti, es en la cama, y estoy convencido de que ustedes no han tenido mucho contacto últimamente  
—Lo dices muy seguro  
—Estas tan irritada que puedo jurarlo apostando mi cámara de Gringotts  
—Esta bien, hace mucho no…bueno, hace mucho no pasa nada  
—Admite que ibas a decir _hacemos el amor_ como una maldita enamorada —se burlo Malfoy ahogando una risa, al ver la cara de culpa que recibió ante su comentario no pudo contenerse mas y su boca se abrió dando paso a una serie de carcajadas que Pansy encontró de muy mal gusto, Draco se estuvo riendo durante un rato mas hasta que, agotado, se limpio los ojos y la observo aun risueño—. Es como si el universo hubiera conspirado contra ti y quisiera hacerte pagar tus palabras  
—Me trastorna un poco que tu, mi mejor amigo, encuentre tan divertida mi desgracia  
—¿Y bien?¿de que forma te chantajeo Granger para que aceptaras un trato tan desventajoso para ti, una consumada slytherin?  
—Me amenazo —Draco no pudo evitar otra ronda de risas, esta vez Pansy dejo entrever una sonrisa, decirlo en voz alta sonaba absurdo—, he de admitir que Granger me da algo de miedo, al fin y al cabo lucho en la guerra, estoy segura que hasta tiene en su repertorio de hechizos algunos de magia oscura  
—Es una romántica, estoy seguro que no los usaría  
—No la viste hoy, estaba furiosa —Draco le quito importancia con un gesto de la mano  
—Ya veras mañana en la clase de pociones, no parara de mirarte reojo y sonrojarse incontrolablemente —Y aquella sentencia de Draco fue como un augurio, Hermione se levanto aquella mañana con los nervios a flor de piel, su subconsciente parecía haber encontrado terriblemente peligroso que aun existieran prejuicios abiertos sobre su procedencia y se había dedicado a mantener sus sueños plagados de recuerdos sobre la tensión de cuidar todo a su alrededor con el constante miedo de que algo saltara desde la oscuridad. Se miro al espejo mientras se aseaba y se encontró con el rostro cansado y macilento de alguien que no había descansado, uno muy parecido al que habían tenido todos durante el año en el que algunos mortífagos renegados se habían escondido y atacaban esporádicamente buscando renacer de las cenizas, pero pronto estuvieron tras las rejas y la gente poco a poco empezó a dormir bien, o la mayoría por lo menos por que sabia por Ginny que Harry tenia pesadillas de vez en cuando, y bueno, ni hablar de ella…

—No encuentro justo tener clase con Snape tan temprano y tan cerca del fin de semana —alegó Ron untando de mermelada una de sus tostadas  
—La vida esta poblada de injusticias —opinó Hermione con voz agria, Ron levanto las manos en señal de tregua  
—No es necesario ser tan violentos —Hermione suspiro al ver la expresión de su amigo  
—Lo lamento, no dormí bien —Se disculpó la castaña, en ese momento fue interrumpida cualquier otra palabra pues el bullicio que iniciaron las lechuzas al entrar la gran comedor acaparo su atención, Hermione recibió puntual su copia del profeta y después de darle una ojeada lo guardo entre sus cosas para leerlo mas tarde, cuando levanto su cabeza se encontró con una sonriente Natalie parada tras Ron  
—Ha llegado el primer articulo —fue lo primero que dijo, Hermione salto de su asiento para tomar lo que las manos extendidas de Natalie le mostraban, era una folio de unas cien paginas que rezaba en la portada el numero de expediente y el encargado de la recepción de datos  
—Por Merlin Natalie, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco esto  
—¿Así que retomaras tu investigación? —preguntó Ron mirando con interés las primeras paginas  
—¿Qué investigación? —preguntó Lavander asomándose también, hizo un mohín de disgusto al ver que era un articulo científico  
—Mis padres…los oblivie para protegerlos cuando salimos a buscar como derrotar a Voldemort el año pasado —Hermione apretó los dientes, no le gustaba tener que comentar lo que había hecho, la hacia sentir la persona mas estúpida del mundo, cuando lo decía en voz alta sonaba terriblemente mal, sonaba como el ultimo plan que debería haber tomado en cuenta; y después de lamentarse por este hecho llegaban los _y si_, ¿y si hubiera sido suficiente con enviarlos a Australia?¿y si jamás hubieran intentado buscarlos? Con un movimiento de la cabeza aparto aquellos nocivos pensamientos y volvió su atención a Natalie que se estaba despidiendo de ella para ir a terminar su desayuno, le repitió cuanta palabra de agradecimiento pudo antes de que se retirara  
—No te preocupes, seguro encontraras la forma de regresarles su memoria, eres la bruja mas lista que he conocido —Intento animarla Harry acompañando aquellas palabras con una suave caricia en su espalda, Hermione sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar  
—No me sorprendería que obtuvieras algún premio por hacer un magnifico descubrimiento —Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras de Ron, este le sonrió de vuelta; allí estaban los tres, habían sobrevivido y daba gracias a Merlín que así hubiese sido, no imaginaria el mundo sin alguno de ellos dos, aferrarse a ellos en aquel momento era lo mejor que podía hacer; sintiendo renovadas sus esperanzas y su animo los insto para asistir a su primera clase del día. Al llegar al pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras su corazón volvió a tomar vida propia para empezar a latir apresuradamente, aquella sensación de bienestar desapareció como desaparece el aire del interior de un globo abierto, espero con ansias que la puerta ya estuviera abierta y no tener que aguantar el escrutinio y las burlas de los alumnos de slytherin en medio de un pasillo lleno de tensión, su plegaria fue escuchada y al arribar al salón busco su lugar habitual para poder recibir la clase, Hermione vio su puesto como si fuera un patíbulo pero encontró un alivio al ver que el asiento contiguo aun se hallaba vacío; mantuvo la postura rígida sin darse cuenta hasta que una voz directo en su oído la sobresalto  
—Aparentas ser tan correcta que si no me hubiera acostado contigo no tendría dudas sobre tu mojigatería —Hermione nunca se había sonrojado de esa forma, apretó los puños sobre su regazo y evito por todos los medios mirar a Pansy directo a los ojos  
—En diversas ocasiones te he dicho que me importa un comino lo que opines de mi  
—Encuentro bastante dulce que lo repitas pero aun así te sonrojes hasta la medula  
—Cualquiera se sonrojaría frente a la cantidad de cosas sin sentido que dices —respondió rezando internamente por que Snape se diera prisa y entrara al salón pidiendo silencio—. Te había pedido ya que dejaras de molestarme  
—Me gustaría verte tomar cartas en el asunto ahora mismo  
—No me retes Parkinson, no estoy de humor  
—Eso es por la falta de sexo, te puedo ayudar —Hermione estuvo a punto de gritarle, se levanto de su asiento y golpeo el escritorio con fuerza en el mismo instante en el que Snape ingresaba al salón, este se le quedo mirando con una expresión ceñuda y Hermione se apresuro a regresar a su lugar, a su lado Pansy se tapo la boca para ahogar una risotada, sintió las orejas hervir  
—5 puntos menos para gryffindor por tener actitudes subversivas en el salón  
—Pero profesor Snape, yo solo…  
—Si no quiere que sean mas señorita sabelotodo le recomiendo que mantenga su jodida boca cerrada —Hermione decidió que lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte y bajo la cabeza en señal de rendición, a su lado Pansy continuaba riendo por lo bajo  
—Encontraran bastante útil estudiar esta poción para los EXTASIS, ya la han hecho con anterioridad así que espero que sus desnutridos cerebros sean capaces de realizarla sin fallos en esta ocasión —Con un movimiento de varita los ingredientes se plasmaron en el tablero y Hermione se levanto como un resorte para buscarlos y así alejarse de su compañera de trabajo, pero aquella vez no funciono pues ella se levanto casi a la vez y la siguió hacia el armario, para su sorpresa la ayudo a cargar de regreso algunos de los materiales aunque no dejo de mantener un sonrisa maliciosa estampada en sus labios  
—Pequeña subversiva, ¿intentaras hacer volar el salón esta vez? —Se burló Pansy al llegar a su lugar, Hermione encontró insano la forma en la que el mote de pequeña, dicho con inusitada ternura le llenara el pecho de emoción— tendré que supervisarte para que no hagas idioteces, a mi ya no me convence tu fachada de cerebrito  
—Me darías una buena sorpresa si lograras coordinar tu cerebro con tus manos —retrucó Hermione empezando a pesar las hojas de _salvia officialis_ para luego cortarlas, Pansy la observo con mala cara  
—Tus bromas no dan risa Granger  
—No era una broma, es una realidad  
—Retráctate Granger  
—¿Y si no lo hago que harás?¿pedir ayuda a tu papi Snape? —Hermione borro la sonrisa que tenia al sentir la punta de una varita presionando su costado  
—Tu inteligencia es poco funcional, estas en mis terrenos Granger y mas te vale portarte bien  
—Entonces cierra la boca y dedícate a trabajar —retrucó con voz molesta, el constante trato con Pansy le había dado el conocimiento necesario para saber que aquella amenaza que en un principio le había parecido seria —y mas al sentir una varita apretada contra sus costillas— en realidad era una simple jugarreta, lo sabia por aquel brillo en los ojos. Con una sonrisa ladeada continuo cortando ingredientes, Pansy retiro la varita pasados unos segundos y se acomodo en su lugar para iniciar la inusual labor de ayudarla  
—Parkinson, esas van después —increpó Hermione tomando la mano de Pansy antes de que soltara dos babosas en la burbujeante poción  
—Tu necesidad de tener contacto físico conmigo es sorprendente —se burlo la slytherin en respuesta buscando evadir el hecho de haber sido corregida, algo que le molestaba terriblemente; aceptar aquella conducta y no censurarla de inmediato con algún comentario acido la hizo pensar en lo bien que podía sobrellevar las cosas que le incomodaban cuando se trataba Hermione, pero aquel pensamiento paso tan fugazmente que no le dio tiempo para darse cuenta de lo revelador que era aquel suceso  
—No tengo ninguna necesidad de tener contacto físico contigo —Un ligero titubeo al final hizo a Pansy levantar la cabeza de sus menesteres, como había pronosticado Draco Hermione no paraba de sonrojarse y era obvio el movimiento veloz de sus pupilas desviándose hacia sus piernas, aquella mujer era tan deliciosamente predecible  
—Los gryffindors siempre serán malos mentirosos Granger, y tu mas que ningún otro  
—No es mi problema que no me creas —susurro mientras tomaba un termómetro y lo introducía en la poción, Pansy tomo aquello como la señal para empezar a soltar las babosas una por una, Hermione asintió con aprobación—. No es tampoco mi problema que tu te la pases mintiendo y lo tengas dominado —Un dejo de recriminación se dejo entrever en aquella frase, Pansy sonrió de medio lado  
—No se que clase de reproche es ese, pero no creo merecerlo —alegó después de un rato, en efecto ella nunca le había mentido a Hermione, obviando el hecho de haberle ocultado información —como no decirle lo que realmente sentía y esconderlo tras una mascara de indiferencia que solo Hermione se creía— y sus ataques injustificados de celos, en aquellos si que había mentido descaradamente…viéndolo desde aquella perspectiva tal vez su interlocutora tenia razón  
—Te la pasas todo el día mintiendo Pansy, ahora mismo lo estas haciendo —Pansy no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro ante la mención de su nombre, era pasmoso lo mucho que le gustaba que aquella castaña sabelotodo lo pronunciara, que lo saboreara con aquellos labios carnosos que tanto la llamaban. Iba a responder algo antes de que Hermione notara que había estado mirándole la boca con demasiada atención cuando Snape se levanto de su asiento para recorrer los calderos, decidió que, aunque su jefe de casa les daba un trato bastante indulgente era mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Paso a su lado con su eterno gesto de desaprobación, pero no hizo ningún comentario acerca de la poción que hervía en el caldero que compartían, así que tanto ella como Hermione tomaron aquello como una evidente seña de que iban bien. Por el resto de la clase, aunque Pansy busco la forma de reanudar el tema no tuvieron tiempo de conversar mas que sobre la poción, Hermione procuro mantener la cara neutra y una actitud afable, pero le estaba costando horrores. No podía creer como Pansy parecía seguir con la misma actitud manipuladora sobre ella, tampoco entendía por que caía en sus juegos, escapaba de su comprensión la forma alegre con la que podían mantener una conversación, como lograban intercambiar palabras de forma rápida y sagaz…como seguía tristemente enamorada de ella, y ella parecía igual de pedante, ególatra y sin escrúpulos; aquel pensamiento hizo que su expresión tomara un cariz severo y a su lado Pansy lo noto  
—Quita esa cara de amargada Granger  
—Deja de joderme maldita sea, Parkinson —respondió llena de acritud  
—Le recomiendo moderar su lenguaje señorita Granger, 10 puntos menos para gryffindor —La voz susurrante a su espalda hizo trastabillar a Hermione, que, perdiendo el equilibrio tuvo que tomar el brazo de Parkinson; un par de slytherins contuvieron una carcajada maliciosa  
—Pero señor, Parkinson empezó y…  
—Me importa muy poco Granger, salga ahora mismo de este lugar si no quiere un merecido castigo —Hermione se giro con un gesto de indignación pura, Pansy la siguió por entre los calderos hasta llegar a la salida y cuando la alcanzo en el pasillo que conducía a hall principal no pudo evitar volver a reírse  
—No sabia que tu dominio era tan fácil de quebrantar, hoy nos regalaste 15 puntos de ventaja, gracias Granger  
—Cierra la boca  
—No has dejado de decir eso, me pregunto si tiene un mensaje oculto y quieres que alguien te la cierre  
—¿De que demonios hablas?  
—Estas algo alterada —dijo deteniéndose en medio del pasillo, Hermione se giro a mirarla. Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco unos cuantos pasos a la gryffindor que retrocedió dubitativamente sin alejarse lo suficiente, como si tuviera una lucha interna entre quedarse allí o salir corriendo; una muy parecida a la que sufría Pansy en ese instante—. Mira Granger…estoy harta de ti —Hermione abrió la boca con indignación  
—Pues para estar harta de mi no has parado de seguirme y de…de acosarme  
—¿Acosarte? Creo que usas el termino incorrecto, seria de esa forma si tu no participaras activamente  
—No te he buscado de forma voluntaria  
—Tendré que ayudarte con algún hechizo para la memoria, ¿es de familia entonces? —Pansy sabia que aquel comentario era supremamente inadecuado, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de dolor al intuir que se refería a sus padres y la slytherin supo que de nuevo lo había arruinado todo, Hermione se dio al vuelta molesta  
—Espera Granger, ni se te ocurra dejarme hablan…maldición —Pansy tuvo que apurar el paso para poder alcanzarla pues Hermione iba como un bólido por el pasillo ignorando su voz—. He dicho que esperes maldita sea —Grito, sosteniéndola del brazo. Para su sorpresa y alivio cuando Hermione se giro pudo ver que no estaba el zurdo de lagrimas que ella había pronosticado, lo único que encontró fue una expresión furica que inevitablemente la excitó. Exagero su respiración para hacerle creer que no decía nada por que estaba recuperando el aliento pero la verdad era que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que decirle, la había seguido por inercia y por que no soportaba esa expresión dolida justo en ella—. Yo…no era mi intención Granger —Lo dijo con la mandíbula apretada por la falta de costumbre de tener que pedir disculpas que Granger lo dio por falso, libero su brazo del agarre de Pansy con contundencia  
—Es irrelevante —Fue lo único que respondió ante la forzada disculpa de la slytherin  
—Por Merlin Granger, no pensé que el comentario fuera impertinente  
—Dudo que de tu sucia boca salga algo sin la intención de herir a los demás  
—Es esta sucia boca la que te mueres por besar desde hace semanas —respondió sumamente ofendida. La reacción de Hermione no se hizo esperar, con un gesto bastante muggle empujo a Pansy hasta que esta golpeo la espalda contra la pared, Pansy saco la varita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y apunto con esta a la Gryffindor que ya tenia la varita lista y echando chispas  
—Señorita Granger, no puedo creer que sea protagonista de esta escena tan baja, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor —Hermione reacciono asustada ante la voz indignada de la profesora McGonagall que las miraba alternativamente con total desaprobación—. Para usted también serán 5 puntos menos señorita Parkinson. Síganme a mi despacho—Sin decir mas la directora se giro con paso apurado mientras negaba con la cabeza de la que no se movió ni un solo cabello; Hermione empezó a caminar tras ella con un gesto asustado ¿tendría que compartir castigo con ella?¿tendrían que quedarse a solas? ni siquiera paso por su cabeza el hecho de haber perdido 20 puntos en menos de 2 horas

* * *

Les pido una disculpa por el retraso, tenia ya listo el capitulo y pensaba subirlo hace bastantes días, pero he tenido un mes de pesadilla con un par de asuntos algo delicados así que tenia poco i nada de cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera empezar solucionarlos; pero tranquilidad, no pienso abandonar por nada del mundo la historia

**N de Nata:** Creo que todavía falta para el final, no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos por que la verdad cuando empece este tic no pensé que fuera a llegar a tantos capítulos, así que ha llevado una creación algo desorganizada jejeje, pero aun tengo un par de ideas para desarrollar :D, espero aun andes por ahí y te guste es capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo

**harukais:**Jajaja, Pansy no esta actuando de una forma demasiado racional y creo que esta a punto de explotar

**Daniela1215: **Jajajaja, me gustaría que mi inspiración también durara una eternidad :P. Yo veo a Pansy perdiendo ya la paciencia, no creo que dure mucho con ese orgullo que se carga

**dayse: **Aqui estoy :D, aun viva, espero disfrutes este capitulo

**tasia: **Gracias por el consejo, siempre son totalmente bienvenidos, solo tengo un problema, no entendí muy bien a que te refieres con espacios :O, me gustaría que me explicaras para aplicarlo e igual editar los archivos para mejorar :D


End file.
